Fácil
by OoOKikuOoO
Summary: Saliendo de una fiesta sola, Lucy es atacada por el amigo de su ex. Rescatada por un extraño quien parece estar en el lugar y momento adecuado, pero su salvador, Sting, se sienta detrás de ella en la clase de economía, dibujando en su cuaderno y mirándola fijamente. Sting es protector, pero esconde sus propios secretos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente bonita! Este es mi primer fic Stilu / Sticy, como le quieran decir. Es una adaptación de la novela de Tamara Weeber "Easy".**

**Sabiendo de antemano que los personajes de Fairy Tail NO me pertenecen, prosigan con su lectura.**

**Espero que les guste. Un beso!**

**Sinopsis**

Cuando Lucy sigue a su novio de varios años a la universidad que él eligió, lo último que espera es que la bote dos meses después del inicio de clases. Después de dos semanas en estado de shock, se despierta ante su nueva realidad: es soltera, asiste a una universidad estatal en lugar de un conservatorio de música, es ignorada por su círculo de amigos y siendo acosada por el hermano de fraternidad de su ex, y reprobando una clase por primera vez en su vida.

Saliendo de una fiesta sola, Lucy es atacada por el amigo de su ex. Rescatada por un extraño quien parece estar en el lugar y momento adecuado, no quiere nada más que olvidar el ataque y esa noche —pero su salvador, Sting, se sienta detrás de ella en la clase de economía, dibujando en su cuaderno y mirándola fijamente. Sus amigas lo llaman un perfecto chico rebote.

Cuando su atacante vuelve a acosarla, Lucy toma una decisión: aceptar su derrota o aprender a defenderse. Sting sigue siendo protector, pero esconde sus propios secretos.

De repente, las apariencias lo son todo, y saber en quien confiar es todo menos _fácil._

Capítulo 1

Nunca noté a Sting antes de esa noche. Era como si él no existiera, y de repente, se encontraba en todas partes.

Acababa de dejar la fiesta de Halloween en todo su apogeo detrás de mí.

Zigzagueando entre los autos amontonados en el estacionamiento trasero de la fraternidad de mi ex, le envié un texto a mi compañera de cuarto. La noche era hermosa y cálida

—Un típico verano al estilo sureño.

De las ventanas abiertas de la casa, la música sonaba a través del pavimento, salpicado de ocasionales estallidos de risas, borrachos retándose y pidiendo más bebidas.

Como conductor designado esa noche, era mi responsabilidad conseguir que Juvia regresara a nuestro dormitorio en una sola pieza, sin importar si yo quería estar o no, un minuto más en la fiesta. Mi mensaje decía que me llamara o texteara cuando estuviera lista para irse.

Por la manera en que ella y su novio, Gray, se habían ahogado en tequila mientras bailaban manoseándose antes de tomarse las manos y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, no me llamaría hasta mañana.

Reí entre dientes por el pensamiento de ella haciendo el paseo de la vergüenza al salir del pórtico hasta mi camioneta.

Pulsé enviar mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso las llaves. La Luna estaba demasiado oculta por las nubes, y las ventanas iluminadas de la casa se encontraban muy lejos como para ofrecer algo de luz al final del estacionamiento. Tuve que confiar en mi tacto.

Maldiciendo cuando me pinché el dedo con una pluma, tropecé con mis zapatillas, casi segura de que sangraba.

Una vez que las llaves estuvieron en mi mano, chupé mi dedo; el ligero sabor metálico me dijo que me atravesó la piel.

—Maldición —murmuré, desbloqueando la puerta de la camioneta.

En los siguientes segundos que pasaron, estuve tan desorientada como para comprender lo que sucedía. En un momento era lanzada de la puerta abierta del auto, y al siguiente recostada con mi rostro pegado en el asiento, sin respirar e inmóvil.

Luché por levantarme, pero no pude, el peso sobre mí era demasiado.

—La pequeña diablilla queda bien en ti, Luce. —La voz arrastraba las palabras, pero me era familiar.

Mi primer pensamiento fue, No me llames así, pero esa objeción fue desestimada rápidamente en favor del terror que sentí mientras una mano levantaba mi ya corta minifalda. Mi brazo derecho estaba inútil, atrapado entre mi cuerpo y el asiento.

Me agarré de él con mi mano izquierda, tratando de empujarme a mí misma hacia arriba, y la mano sobre la piel desnuda de mi muslo me tomó la muñeca. Grité cuando llevó mi brazo hasta mi espalda, sujetándome con firmeza con la otra mano. Su antebrazo presionando mi espalda baja. No podía moverme.

—Zancrow, bájate de mí. Quítate. —Mi voz tembló, pero traté de darle tanta firmeza como me fuera posible. Pude oler la cerveza en su respiración y algo fuerte en su sudor.

Entonces, una oleada de náusea subió y cayó en mi estómago.

Su mano libre regresó de nuevo a mi muslo izquierdo, su peso contra mi lado derecho, cubriéndome. Mis pies colgaban fuera de la camioneta, la puerta seguía abierta. Traté de levantar mi rodilla para quitarme de debajo de él, y Zancrow rió de mis patéticos esfuerzos. Cuando movió su mano entre mis piernas abiertas, grité, tratando de bajarlas, ya demasiado tarde.

Primero me retorcí y luché, pensando en quitármelo de encima, y después de darme cuenta de que yo no era rival para su tamaño, comencé a suplicar.

—Zancrow, detente. Por favor… Estás borracho y te arrepentirás por la mañana.

Oh, Dios mío…

Separó más fuerte mis piernas y el aire golpeó mi cadera desnuda. Escuché el inconfundible sonido de una cremallera, y él rió en mi oído cuando mi racional suplica se mezcló con el llanto.

—No, no, no, no. —Debajo de su peso, no podía respirar lo suficiente para gritar, y mi boca estaba aplastada contra el asiento, amortiguando cualquier protesta que pudiera hacer. Luchando en vano, no podía creer que aquel chico que conocí por casi un año, quien ninguna vez me había faltado el respeto cuando salía con Loke, estuviera atacándome en mi propio auto, en el estacionamiento trasero de la casa de fraternidad.

Bajó mis bragas hasta las rodillas, y entre sus esfuerzos para presionarme hacia abajo y mi renovado esfuerzo para huir, escuché el frágil tejido rasgándose.

—Jesús, Luce, siempre supe que tenías un gran culo, pero Cristo, chica. —Su mano se metió entre mis piernas de nuevo y el peso desapareció por un segundo.

Tuve el tiempo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire y gritar. Liberando mi muñeca, golpeó su mano en la nuca de mi cabeza y giró mi rostro hacia el cuero del asiento hasta que estuve en silencio, casi sin poder respirar.

Incluso libre, mi brazo izquierdo era inútil. Apoyé mi mano contra el suelo de la cabina y presioné, pero sólo tuve dolores musculares. Lloré contra los cojines, las lágrimas y la saliva se mezclaban en mi mejilla.

—Por favor, no, por favor, no. Oh, Dios, detente, detente, para… —Odié el sonido de impotencia en mi voz.

Su peso se levantó de mí por un segundo —o había cambiado de opinión, o estaba reposicionándose— no me hizo esperar para saber cuál. Tiró de mis piernas hacia arriba; sentí el tacón de mis zapatillas desgarrar el cuero, mientras pataleé para ganar impulso y apartarlo.

Él me giraba. La sangré pulsaba en mis oídos mientras mi cuerpo se recuperaba para pelear o huir. Y entonces me detuve, porque Zancrow ya no estaba allí.

Al principio, no pude entender por qué estaba allí, apartado de la puerta, alejándose de mí. Y luego su cabeza golpeó el suelo. Dos veces. Se volvió loco, sus puños golpeaban a la nada. No fue hasta que chocó contra mi camioneta que pude ver con qué —o quién— luchaba.

El chico nunca apartó sus ojos de Zancrow mientras le daba dos fuertes golpes en el rostro, esquivando los contrarios mientras rodaban y Zancrow lanzaba golpes inútiles, con sangre fluyendo de su nariz. Finalmente, Zancrow bajó la cabeza y se lanzó como un toro, pero su esfuerzo fue su perdición, el desconocido lanzó un gancho fácil hacia su mandíbula.

Cuando la cabeza de Zancrow se alzó, se escuchó un repugnante ruido sordo de algo rompiéndose. Chocó contra el lateral del auto de nuevo, empujando y lanzando golpes ciegos al extraño por segunda vez.

Como si toda la pelea fuera coreografiada, el chico tomó a Zancrow de los hombros, lo jaló hacia él y le dio un rodillazo debajo de la barbilla. Zancrow cayó al suelo, gimiendo y quejándose.

El desconocido bajó la mirada, sus puños cerrados, los codos ligeramente flexionados, preparándose para ofrecerle un nuevo golpe si fuera necesario. No lo fue.

Zancrow estaba casi inconsciente. Me acurruqué contra la puerta del fondo, jadeando y en posición fetal, como si el shock fuera sustituido por pánico. Debí haber gemido, porque sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Rodó a Zancrow a un costado con una de sus botas y se acercó a la puerta, aún mirándome.

—¿Estás bien? —su tono era bajo, precavido. Quería decirle que sí. Quería asentir con la cabeza, pero no podía. No estaba tan bien—. Voy a llamar al 911. ¿Necesitas asistencia médica o sólo a la policía?

Imaginé a la policía del campus llegando a la escena, los fiesteros huyendo despavoridos por la casa cuando escucharan las sirenas. Juvia y Gray eran dos de los muchos amigos que estaban allí, más de la mitad eran menores de edad y bebían. Sería mi culpa si la fiesta se convertía en el objetivo de la policía. Sería una paria.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No los llames. —Mi voz era ronca.

—¿No llamo a una ambulancia?

Aclaré mi garganta y negué.

—No llames a nadie. No llames a la policía.

Su mandíbula cayó y me miró a través de la extensión del asiento.

— ¿Estoy equivocado, o este chico trató de violarte. —Me estremecí al oír la fea palabra — ¿Y me dices que no llame a la policía? —Cerró su boca de golpe, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirándome fijamente otra vez—. ¿O interrumpí algo que no debí?

Jadeé, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—N-no. Pero sólo quiero irme a casa.

Zancrow gimió y rodó sobre su espalda.

—Mierda —dijo, sin abrir sus ojos, uno de los cuales estaba hinchado, probablemente estarían cerrados mucho tiempo.

Mi salvador bajó la mirada hacia él, con su mandíbula apretada. Movió su cuello de un lado a otro y luego hacia atrás, relajó sus hombros.

—De acuerdo. Te llevo.

Negué con la cabeza. No estuve a punto de escapar de un ataque sólo para hacer algo tan estúpido como subirme al auto con un desconocido.

— Puedo manejar —dije con voz áspera.

Mis ojos fueron a mi bolsa, debajo de la consola. Todas mis cosas estaban regadas en el suelo del lado del conductor. Él bajó la mirada, se agachó para recoger mis llaves entre los pedazos de mis objetos personales.

—Creo que buscabas esto. —Las colgó entre sus dedos mientras noté que yo no había hecho nada para acercarme a él.

Humedecí mi labio y probé la sangre por segunda vez en esa noche.

Inclinándome un poco hacia la débil iluminación que entraba, tuve la precaución de mantener mi falda hacia abajo. Una ola de mareo se estrelló contra mí mientras fui consciente de lo que casi había ocurrido, y mi mano tembló cuando alargué el brazo para tomar mis llaves.

Frunciendo el ceño, apretó su puño alrededor de ellas y dejó caer su brazo a su costado.

—No puedo dejarte conducir. —

Juzgando por su expresión, mi rostro era un desastre.

Parpadeé, mi mano seguía extendida por las llaves que acababan de ser confiscadas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Marcó tres razones con los dedos.

—Estás temblando, probablemente un efecto secundario del asalto. No tengo idea de si en realidad estás ilesa. Y probablemente has estado bebiendo.

—No —espeté—. Soy el conductor designado.

Arqueó una ceja y miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién exactamente te eligió de conductor? Si hubiera estado contigo, por cierto, puede que estuvieras a salvo esta noche. En cambio, entraste a un estacionamiento oscuro, sola, sin poner nada de atención a tu alrededor. Eso es realmente responsable.

De pronto, estaba cabreada. Cabreada con Loke por romper mí corazón dos semanas atrás y no estar conmigo esa noche, protegiéndome.

Cabreada con Juvia por convencerme de venir a esta estúpida fiesta, y más cabreada conmigo por aceptar venir. Furiosa con el imbécil apenas consciente que babeaba y sangraba a unos pocos metros. Y molesta con el extraño que tenía mis llaves de rehén, mientras me acusaba de ser una descerebrada y descuidada.

—Entonces, ¿es mi culpa que me atacaran? —Mi garganta ardió, pero me olvidé del dolor—. ¿Es mi culpa que no pueda caminar de una casa hasta mi camioneta sin que uno de los tuyos trate de violarme? —Escupí la palabra hacia él para hacerle ver que podía soportarlo.

—¿Uno de los tuyos? ¿Me comparas con ese pedazo de mierda? —Señaló a Zancrow, pero sus ojos seguían en los míos—. No soy como él. —Fue cuando noté el delgado anillo plateado atravesando el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior.

Grandioso. Estaba en un estacionamiento, sola, con un extraño insultador, de rostro perforado, que tenía mis llaves. No podía soportar más. Un sollozo salió de mi garganta mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

—¿Me das mis llaves, por favor? —Extendí mi mano, deseando que los temblores disminuyeran.

Tragó saliva, mirándome, y le devolví la mirada a sus ojos azul. No podía decir su color en la tenue luz, pero quedaban con su cabello rubio pálido. Su voz fue más suave, menos hostil.

—¿Vives en el campus? Déjame llevarte. Puedo regresar caminando, y conseguir un aventón luego.

No luché más, asentí, y me agaché por mi bolsa. Me ayudó a guardar mi labial, cartera, tapones, ligas para el cabello, plumas y lápices que se esparcieron en el suelo. La última cosa que recogió fue un paquete de condones. Se aclaró la garganta y me los ofreció.

—Eso no es mío —dije, retrocediendo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Segura?

Cerré mi mandíbula, tratando de no cabrearme otra vez.

—Muy segura.

Miró de vuelta a Zancrow.

—Hijo de puta. Probablemente iba… —Miró mis llaves y de regreso a Zancrow, frunciendo el ceño—. Uh… A ocultar la evidencia.

Ni siquiera podía contemplar eso. Metió el paquete cuadrado en el bolsillo frontal de sus jeans.

—Lo tiraré lejos… Es seguro como el infierno que él no lo volverá a intentar. —Con el ceño aún fruncido, su mirada volvió a mí mientras subía al auto y lo encendía—. ¿Estás segura de no llamar a la policía?

Una risa sonó de la puerta trasera de la casa y asentí. Enmarcado exactamente en el centro de la ventana, Loke bailaba con sus brazos alrededor de una chica que usaba un vaporoso vestido blanco, alas y un halo.

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

En algún momento de mi batalla con Zancrow, había perdido la diadema con cuernos de demonio que Mirajane colocó en mi cabeza mientras me sentaba en la cama, quejándome de que no quería ir a una estúpida fiesta de disfraces.

Sin el accesorio, era sólo una chica con un diminuto vestido de lentejuelas rojo, porque siempre me rehusó a usar un disfraz.

—Estoy segura.

Los faros iluminaron a Zancrow mientras nos retirábamos del estacionamiento.

Tapó sus ojos con una mano, e intentó sentarse. Pude ver su labio partido, su nariz deformada y los ojos hinchados, incluso desde la distancia.

Era buena idea que no estuviera detrás del volante. Probablemente lo habría atropellado.

Di el nombre de mi dormitorio cuando mi conductor me lo preguntó, y miré fuera de la ventanilla, incapaz de hablar mientras serpenteábamos el campus.

Abrazándome a mí misma, intenté ocultar los temblores que me sacudían cada cinco minutos. No quería que él lo notara, pero no podía detenerlos.

El estacionamiento del dormitorio estaba casi lleno; los lugares cerca de la puerta se encontraban todos ocupados. Anguló la camioneta en un espacio y saltó, rodeando el coche para encontrarse conmigo mientras me deslizaba del asiento del copiloto.

Cerca de perder los nervios, tomé las llaves después de que él activara el seguro de las puertas, y lo seguí hacia el edificio.

—¿Tu identificación? —preguntó cuando llegamos a la puerta principal.

Me temblaban las manos mientras abría mi bolsa y sacaba la tarjeta.

Cuando la tomó de mis dedos, noté la sangre en sus nudillos y jadeé.

—Oh, Dios mío. Estás sangrando.

Él miró su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Nah. No es mi sangre. —Apretó sus labios y se giró para pasar la tarjeta a través de la puerta de acceso, y me pregunté si me seguiría adentro. No creía poder mantener el control por más tiempo.

Después de abrir la puerta, me entregó mi identificación. A la luz del vestíbulo, pude ver sus ojos con mayor claridad: eran de un claro azu,l casi incoloro debajo de sus cejas.

—¿Estás segura de qué te encuentras bien? —preguntó por segunda vez, y sentí mi cara arrugándose.

Bajando mi barbilla, metí la tarjeta en mi bolso y asentí débilmente.

—Sí. Bien —mentí.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de incredulidad, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—¿Puedo llamar a alguien por ti?

Negué. Tenía que llegar a mi habitación antes de desmoronarme.

— Gracias, pero no. —Pasé a su lado, con cuidado de no rozarlo, y me dirigí a las escaleras.

—¿Luce? —llamó en voz baja, sin moverse de la puerta. Miré hacia atrás, agarrando la barandilla, y nuestros ojos se encontraron—. No fue tu culpa.

Mordí mi labio, fuertemente, asintiendo una vez más antes de girarme y subir corriendo las escaleras, mis zapatillas resonando en los escalones. En el rellano del segundo piso, me detuve abruptamente y regresé mi mirada a la puerta. Él se había ido.

No sabía su nombre, y no podía recordar haberlo visto antes, mucho menos conocerlo. Recordaría esos inusuales ojos azules. No tenía idea de quién era… y me llamó por mi nombre. No el nombre de mi identificación —Lucy—, si no Luce, el apodo que llevo desde que salía con Loke en nuestro primer año del instituto.

* * *

Dos semanas atrás

—¿Quieres subir o quedarte? Juvia se está quedando con Gray este fin de semana… —Mi voz fue juguetona, cantarina—. Su compañero de habitación salió de la ciudad. Significa que tendré el dormitorio para mí sola.

Loke y yo teníamos un mes de haber pasado nuestro tercer aniversario.

Así que no había necesidad de ser tímida. Juvia solía decirnos que éramos una vieja pareja de casados. A lo cual yo replicaba:

—Estás celosa. —Y luego ella hacía una seña obscena.

—Hm, sí. Subiré un rato. —Masajeaba su nuca mientras entraba en el aparcamiento del dormitorio y buscaba un área vacía, su expresión era inescrutable.

Una punzada de aprehensión surgió en mi pecho, y me tragué la inquietud.

—¿Está todo bien? —El masajeó su cuello, era una señal de estrés.

Lanzó una rápida mirada en mi dirección.

—Sí. Claro. —

Se estacionó en el primer espacio libre, dejando su BMW entre dos camionetas. Él nunca, nunca, dejaba su más importante tesoro en espacios reducidos. Las puertas golpeadas lo volvían loco. Algo ocurría. Sabía que él se preocupaba por los exámenes parciales, especialmente por cálculo.

Su fraternidad tendría fiestas la noche siguiente, también, lo cual hacía imposible que estudiara el fin de semana antes de los exámenes.

Entramos en el edificio y subimos las escaleras que siempre me ponían los pelos de punta cuando estaba sola. Con Loke detrás de mí, noté que se encontraban sucias, con la pintura de las paredes viejas, casi oliendo a rancio. Corrí hasta el último escalón y salimos al pasillo.

Me giré para verlo mientras abría la puerta, sacudí mi cabeza cuando vi el encantador dibujo de un pene que alguien garabateó en la pizarra que Juvia y yo utilizábamos para dejar notas a los otros compañeros de cuartos.

Los dormitorios mixtos eran los más baratos en las universidades. Algunas veces creo que vivo con un grupo de niños de doce años.

—Si te sientes enfermo podemos vernos mañana, ya sabes. —Puse mi palma en su brazo—. O puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, escondido mientras pasamos el fin de semana estudiando para los exámenes… Y hacemos algunas otras actividades para reducir el estrés… —Sonreí con picardía.

Él miró sus zapatos.

Mi corazón se aceleró y de pronto me sentí preocupada. Algo iba definitivamente mal. Quería que lo escupiera, que lo dijera, pero mi mente conjugaba posibilidades alarmantes. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos una pelea o un conflicto que me sentía sorprendida.

Caminó dentro de mi habitación y se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio, no en mi cama.

Fui hacia él, nuestras rodillas chocaron, esperando que me dijera lo que lo tenía de mal humor, o si era sólo preocupación por los próximos exámenes. Mi corazón latía pesadamente, puse una mano en su hombro.

—¿Loke?

—Luce, necesitamos hablar.

Mi pulso retumbando en mis oídos se hizo más fuerte, y mi mano cayó de su hombro. Entrelacé mis manos y me senté en la cama, a un metro de él. Mi boca se sentía seca y no podía tragar, mucho menos hablar.

Se quedó en silencio, evitando mis ojos por un par de minutos que se sintieron como una eternidad. Finalmente, levantó su mirada hacia mí. Parecía triste. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios.

—He estado teniendo algunos… problemas… últimamente. Con otras chicas.

Parpadeé, me alegró estar sentada. Mis piernas no me hubieran sostenido y me habría caído si hubiera estado de pie.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Mi voz salió ronca—. ¿Qué quieres decir con "problemas" y "otras chicas"?

Suspiró profundamente.

—No es así, no realmente. Quiero decir, no he hecho nada —apartó la mirada y volvió a suspirar—. Pero creo que quiero.

¿Qué diablos?

—No te entiendo —Mi mente trabajaba frenéticamente para salir de esta situación pronto, pero cualquier alternativa parecía tonta.

Se levantó y caminó por el dormitorio dos veces antes de detenerse a medio camino entre la puerta y yo. —Sabes lo importante que es para mí seguir con mi carrera en leyes y política.

Asentí, aún aturdida, en silencio y tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

—¿Conoces la hermandad de las chicas?

Asentí una vez más, recordando que fue una de las cosas que me preocupó cuando él se mudó a la casa de la fraternidad. Al parecer, no me preocupé lo suficiente.

—Hay una chica… en realidad, un par de chicas, que… bueno.

Traté de mantener mi voz racional y normal.

—Loke, esto no tiene sentido. Dices que no has hecho nada, o que quieres…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, así no habría error.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Parecía como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, porque mi cerebro se negaba a comprender las palabras que él decía. No podía entenderlo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Qué diablos significa que quieres hacerlo?

Caminó de regreso a la silla, después a la puerta y de regreso. Seguíamos a un metro de distancia.

—¿Qué crees que significa? Jesús. No me hagas decirlo.

Jadeé.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no lo dices? Si ya te imaginas haciéndolo, entonces, ¿por qué mierda no lo dices? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con tus planes…?

—Estaba por llegar a eso. Mira, todo el mundo sabe que una de las peores cosas que arruinan a un candidato político o representante electo es verse envuelto en un escándalo sexual. —Sus ojos se posaron en los míos mientras reconocí su expresión seria—. Soy humano, Luce, y si sigo con estos deseos que me carcomen y los reprimo, probablemente los tendré después, que será peor. Sin embargo, esto me está matando —extendió sus manos sin hacer nada—. No tengo más remedio que sacarlo de mi sistema mientras pueda hacerlo sin que eso arruine mi futuro profesional.

Me dije a mí misma: Esto no está sucediendo. Mi novio de tres años no rompía conmigo porque quería enredarse con otras chicas con descaro.

Parpadeé con fuerza y traté de respirar profundamente, pero no pude. No había oxígeno en la habitación. Lo fulminé con la mirada, en silencio.

Su mandíbula estaba apretada.

—Bien, supongo que intentar que lo comprendieras fue mala idea…

—¿Está es tu idea de que intente comprenderte? ¿Romper conmigo para que así puedas acostarte con otras chicas? ¿Sin sentirte culpable? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—No eres tú, soy yo.

Lo último que pensé antes de tomar mi libro de economía y lanzárselo fue:

¿Cómo puede usar esa mierda de cliché en un momento como este?

* * *

**Bueeno jajaja esto es todo por hoy, es un proyecto nuevo así que espero que les guste.**

**Recuerden que su opinión es importantísima para poder seguir con este tipo de historias.**

**Así que no tengan miedo de dejarme reviews con sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Les mando muchos besos así bien sensuales guapuras.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bebes hermosos y preciosos! **

**Aquí les dejo la conti.**

**Los amo mucho, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

La voz de Juvia me despertó.

—Lucy Heartfilia, saca tu trasero de la cama y ve a salvar tu promedio de calificaciones. Por el amor de Dios, si yo hubiese dejado que un chico tirara por los suelos mi confianza académica, nunca habría escuchado el final de la misma.

Hice un ruido desdeñoso desde debajo del edredón antes de asomarme para mirarla.

—¿Qué confianza académica?

Sus manos estaban en sus caderas, y estaba envuelta en una toalla, recién salida de la ducha.

—Ha, Ha. Muy graciosa. Levántate.

Resoplé, pero ella hizo como que no me oía.

—Voy muy bien en las otras clases. ¿No puedo simplemente suspender esta?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Acaso te estás escuchando a ti misma?

Sí, me estaba escuchando a mí misma. Y estaba tan disgustada con mis sentimientos cobardes como Juvia —incluso puede que más. Pero la idea de estar sentada al lado de Loke durante una hora y media, tres días por semana, era insoportable. No podía saber con certeza lo que su reciente estado de soltería significaría en términos de coquetería y flirteo abierto, pero fuera lo que fuese, no quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Ya era bastante malo imaginarme los detalles.

Ojalá no lo hubiera presionado para tomar, al menos, una clase conmigo ese semestre. Cuando nos apuntamos para las clases de otoño, me preguntó por qué quería tomar Economía —puesto que no era un curso necesario para conseguir mi título de Educación Musical. Me pregunto, si él había imaginado por aquel entonces que ese sería el lugar donde terminaríamos. O si lo había sabido.

—No puedo.

—Puedes, y lo harás —arrancó el edredón de mis manos—. Ahora levántate y métete en la ducha. Tengo que llegar a tiempo para la clase de francés, o el señor Bidot me preguntará sin piedad el passé composé. Apenas sé el pasado simple en inglés. Dios sabe que no puedo hacerlo en français a primera hora de la mañana.

* * *

Llegué delante de la clase justo a las 9:00, sabiendo que Loke, siempre puntual, ya estaría allí. El aula era grande y amplia. Deslizándome por la puerta trasera, lo vi, en el medio de la sexta fila. El asiento a su derecha estaba vacío —mi asiento.

El señor Jiemma había hecho un mapa con la disposición de los alumnos y sus asientos durante la segunda semana de clases, y solía usarla para pasar lista o sumar puntos por la participación en clase. Tendría que hablar con él al finalizar la clase, porque de ninguna manera volvería a sentarme ahí.

Mis ojos recorrieron las filas de atrás. Había dos asientos vacíos. Uno estaba tres filas más atrás, entre un chico que apoyaba su cabeza en la mano, medio dormido, y una chica que estaba bebiendo algo mientras no paraba de hablar con su compañero.

El otro asiento libre estaba en la última fila, al lado de un chico que parecía estar garabateando algo en su libro de texto. Giré en esa dirección al mismo tiempo que el profesor entraba por la puerta lateral a la clase, y el artista levantó la vista para analizar la parte delantera del aula.

Me quedé inmóvil, reconociendo a mi salvador de hacía dos noches. Si hubiese podido moverme, me habría dado la vuelta y habría salido huyendo de la clase. El ataque se reprodujo de nuevo en mi cabeza. El desamparo. El terror. La humillación. Me había acurrucado en la cama y había llorado toda la noche, agradecida por el mensaje de Juvia, que me decía que pasaría la noche con Gray.

No le conté lo que había hecho Zancrow —en parte porque sabía que ella se sentiría responsable de haberse ido y haberme dejado sola. Por otra parte, porque quería olvidar lo que había sucedido.

—Cuando todo el mundo tome asiento, empezaremos la clase. —

El comentario de mi profesor me sacó de mi estupor: yo era la única estudiante que estaba de pie. Me apresuré a sentarme entre la chica habladora y el chico dormido.

Ella me echó un vistazo, sin dejar de contar lo que le había pasado el fin de semana, y cómo, cuándo y con quién había estado. El chico entreabrió un poco los ojos, lo justo como para notar que me deslizaba en la silla que estaba a su lado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—¿Está ocupado este asiento? —le susurré. Él negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

—Lo estaba. Pero ella renunció. O dejó de venir. Lo que sea…

Empecé a sacar mis cosas de la mochila, aliviada. Intenté no mirar a Loke, pero la disposición de los asientos convirtió ese esfuerzo en un auténtico reto. Su perfectamente arreglado cabello rubio, y la familiar camisa de botones planchada que solía llevar, atraían a mis ojos cada vez que se movía.

Sabía el efecto que causaban esos cuadros grises de su camisa con lo castaño brillante de sus ojos. Lo conocía desde noveno grado. Lo vi cambiar de estilo, pasar de ser el chico que llevaba pantalones cortos y zapatillas de deporte todos los días, a ser el joven que mandaba las camisas a ser planchadas, que tenía los zapatos siempre limpios, y que siempre parecía que había salido de la portada de una revista.

Había visto a más de una profesora girar la cabeza a su paso, para después estudiar atentamente su cuerpo perfecto y fuera de lo común.

Durante el tercer curso de secundaria teníamos Inglés juntos. Él centró su atención en mí desde el primer día de clase, mostrando su sonrisa con hoyuelos en mi dirección antes de sentarse, invitándome a unirme a su grupo de estudio y preguntándome por mis planes para el fin de semana, hasta que finalmente, él también se convirtió en parte de ellos.

Nunca me habían convencido para algo tan rápido. Como nuestro delegado de clase, era conocido por todos, e hizo un esfuerzo considerable para llegar a familiarizarse con todo el mundo. Como deportista, era toda una estrella para el equipo de béisbol. Como estudiante, su nivel de calificaciones se encontraba entre los diez mejores. Como miembro del equipo de debate, era conocido por sus argumentos concluyentes y su récord imbatible.

Como novio, era paciente y atento, y nunca me presionaba demasiado lejos o demasiado rápido. Nunca olvidaba un cumpleaños o un aniversario.

Nunca me hizo dudar de sus intenciones sobre nosotros. Una vez que nuestra relación se hizo oficial, él cambió mi nombre —y todo el mundo siguió su ejemplo, incluida yo.

—Tú eres mi Luce —me dijo,

No tenía una gran familia. Sus padres se encontraban casados sólo políticamente, por lo demás, estaban siempre en desacuerdo el uno con el otro.

Tenía una hermana llamada Aries y un hermano llamado Escorpio.

Habían pasado tres años desde que había dejado de ser Lucy, y empecé a luchar a diario para recuperar esa parte de mí misma que había dejado de lado por él. No era la única cosa a la que había renunciado, ni la más importante. Pero era la única que podría recuperar.

* * *

Entre el intento de evitar mirar a Loke durante los cincuenta minutos que duró la clase, y el hecho de que me había saltado ese período durante dos semanas, mi cerebro estaba lento y poco cooperativo. Cuando la clase terminó, me di cuenta de que había absorbido muy poco de la lección.

Seguí al señor Jiemma hasta su oficina, pensando en todas las apelaciones que podía hacerle para que me diera tiempo de ponerme al día con sus clases.

Hasta ese momento, no me había preocupado por suspender la asignatura. Ahora que la posibilidad de hacerlo se había convertido en una probabilidad, estaba aterrorizada. Nunca había suspendido una clase. ¿Qué iba a decirles a mis padres y a mi asesor escolar? Este suspenso estaría en mi expediente para el resto de mi vida.

—Está bien, señorita Heartfilia —el señor Jiemma retiró un libro de texto y un montón de notas de su desordenada carpeta, y giró en dirección a su oficina como si yo no estuviera ahí—. Explíqueme su caso.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Mi caso?

Cansadamente, me miró por encima de sus gafas.

—Has faltado dos semanas enteras a clase… incluyendo el examen semestral, y hoy tampoco has asistido. Supongo que estás aquí de pie, en mi oficina, para darme un intento de explicación sobre por qué no deberías suspender Macroeconomía. Espero con ansias esa explicación —suspiró, mientras guardaba su libro de texto—. Siempre pienso que he escuchado todas las excusas posibles, pero acaban sorprendiéndome muchas veces. Así que, adelante. No tengo todo el día, y supongo que usted tampoco.

Tragué saliva.

—Sí estuve hoy en clase. Es sólo que me senté en otro sitio.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a creerte, puesto que te has acercado a hablar conmigo justo al final de la clase. Eso es un día más de participación a tu favor, que asciende a un cuarto de punto. Pero sigues teniendo seis clases perdidas y un cero en un examen muy importante.

Oh, Dios mío. Como si hubiera quitado un tapón, las excusas y aclaraciones empezaron a salir a borbotones.

—Mi novio me ha dejado, y está en estas clases, y no soporto verlo, y mucho menos volver a sentarme a su lado ¡Oh, Dios mío, me perdí el examen semestral! Voy a suspender. Nunca he suspendido ninguna clase… —

Como si ese discurso no hubiera sido lo suficientemente humillante, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, y se extendieron por mis mejillas. Me mordí los labios para no empezar a llorar abiertamente, concentrándome en observar su escritorio, incapaz de mirar la expresión de repulsión que imaginaba que él tendría.

Oí un suspiro al mismo tiempo que un pañuelo apareció delante de mi vista.

—Es su día de suerte, señorita Heartfilia.

Tomé el pañuelo y lo presioné contra mis mejillas mojadas, mientras me giraba para mirarle cautelosamente.

—Da la casualidad de que tengo una hija sólo un poco menor que usted. Recientemente pasó por una ruptura muy desagradable. Mi perfecta estudiante de promedio diez se convirtió en un desastre emocional, que no hacía otra cosa que llorar, dormir, y volver a llorar, durante unas dos semanas. Entonces, recapacitó y decidió que ningún chico arruinaría su récord escolar. Por comprensión a mi hija, le daré una oportunidad. Una. Si la desperdicia, recibirá la nota que se ha ganado al final del semestre. Lo entiende, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

—De acuerdo —mi profesor empezó a sentirse incómodo, y me dio otro pañuelo—. Oh, por el amor de Pete; como le dije a mi hija, no hay ningún chico en el planeta que se merezca toda esta angustia. Lo sé bien, yo solía ser uno de esos chicos… —garabateó algo en un papel y me lo entregó—. Aquí está el correo electrónico de un tutor que da mis clases, Souta Eucliffe. Si no está usted familiarizada con sus sesiones de enseñanza suplementaria, le aconsejo que empiece a familiarizarse con ellas. Usted, sin duda, necesita también una serie de tutorías cara a cara. Él fue un estudiante excelente en mi clase, hace dos años, y ha sido mi tutor particular, al que recurro desde entonces. Le daré los detalles del proyecto que quiero que me entregue, como remplazo del examen trimestral que no hizo.

Se me escapó otro sollozo cuando le di las gracias, y pensé que él estaba por explotar de desagrado.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien, de nada… —sacó la distribución de asientos de clase—. Enséñeme dónde se sentará a partir de ahora en mis clases, así podrá ganarse esos cuartos de punto por la asistencia.

Le señalé mi nuevo asiento, y él escribió mi nombre en el rectángulo. Tenía la oportunidad que necesitaba. Solamente debía ponerme en contacto con ese tal Souta y centrarme en el proyecto. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

* * *

La cola en el Starbucks para el sindicato estudiantil era ridículamente larga, pero llovía y yo no estaba de humor para empaparme cruzando la calle, e ir a la cafetería indie que había detrás del campus, para obtener mi dosis antes de las clases de la tarde. Por otro lado, ese era también el lugar en el que probablemente estaba Loke; íbamos allí casi todos los días después de comer. En principio, él solía evitar las "empresas monstruosas" como Starbucks, incluso aunque el café fuera mejor.

—De ninguna forma me dará tiempo a cruzar el campus si espero en esta cola —gruñó Juvia irritada, inclinándose para ver cuántas personas había delante de nosotras—. Nueve personas. ¡Nueve! Y otras cinco esperando sus bebidas. ¿Quién demonios son todas estas personas? —el hombre que estaba delante nuestro nos miró por encima de su hombro con el ceño fruncido.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, y yo me mordí los labios para no reírme.

—¿Adictos a la cafeína como nosotras? —sugerí.

—Uff —resopló, y luego me agarró del brazo—. Casi se me olvida, ¿has oído lo que le pasó a Zancrow el sábado por la noche?

Mi estómago se redujo. Precisamente la noche que quería olvidar, no me dejaba tranquila. Negué con la cabeza.

—Le asaltaron en el aparcamiento de detrás de la casa. Un par de chicos querían su cartera. Probablemente gente sin techo, dijo él —eso es lo que logramos por tener el campus justo en el centro de una gran ciudad. Al final no consiguieron nada, los desgraciados, pero, maldita sea, la cara de Zancrow está bien golpeada —se acercó más a mí—. Él realmente se ve mucho más caliente así. Rawr, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Me sentí enferma, quedándome allí quieta y muda, fingiendo interés en vez de refutar las explicaciones de Zancrow sobre cómo le habían partido la cara.

—Bueno, mierda. Voy a tener que traquetear como una estrella de rock para llegar a tiempo a la clase de poli-ciencias. No puedo retrasarme, tenemos examen. Te veo después —me dio un abrazo rápido y salió corriendo.

Avancé hacia adelante con la cola, mientras mi mente viajaba hasta la noche del sábado por enésima vez. No podía quitarme aún de la cabeza lo vulnerable que me había sentido. Nunca había estado ciega sobre el hecho de que los chicos eran más fuertes.

Loke me había levantado en sus brazos tantas veces que ni las podía contar, una vez incluso me había lanzado sobre su hombro y había corrido por las escaleras conmigo, mientras yo me agarraba a su espalda, boca abajo y riendo. Fácilmente me había abierto frascos y botes que yo no podía abrir, o había trasladado muebles que yo a duras penas habría podido desplazar un poco. Su fuerza para mí se hizo evidente incluso cuando yo le ayudaba a entrenar, y veía sus duros músculos.

Hacía dos semanas, me había roto el corazón, y nunca antes me había sentido tan herida, tan vacía.

Pero él nunca usó su fuerza física en mi contra. No, eso lo hizo Zancrow. Zancrow, un buen mozo del campus que no tenía ningún problema en conseguir chicas. Un chico que nunca me había dado a entender que pudiera —o quisiera hacerme daño, o que me veía como a alguien más que la novia de Loke. Podría culpar al alcohol… pero no. El alcohol te desinhibe.

No provoca violencia criminal donde antes no la había.

—Siguiente.

Salí de mis ensoñaciones y miré por encima del mostrador, preparada para hacer mi pedido habitual, y allí estaba el chico de la noche del sábado. El chico al lado del cual había evitado sentarme esa mañana en economía. Mi boca estaba abierta, pero no dije nada. Otra vez, la noche del sábado se recreó en mi mente. Me sonrojé, recordando la posición en la que había estado, todo lo que él seguramente había visto antes de intervenir, lo tonta que debía considerarme.

Pero después, él me había dicho que no era mi culpa. Y me llamó por mi nombre. El nombre que no había utilizado, desde hacía dieciséis días.

Mi pequeño deseo de que no me reconociera no fue concedido. Le devolví su mirada penetrante, y pude ver que él me recordaba, claramente. Me mortificó. Me sonrojé.

—¿Estás lista para hacer tu pedido? —su pregunta me sacó de mi desconcierto. Su voz era tranquila, pero sentí su exasperación por los clientes que estaban detrás de mí.

—Un Gran Café Americano. Por favor —mis palabras fueron un murmullo, por lo que esperé a que me pidiese que lo repitiera.

Pero él marcó la copa, y fue entonces cuando noté las dos o tres capas de gasa fina y blanca, envueltas alrededor de sus nudillos. Pasó la copa a la barista y pidió la bebida, mientras yo le extendía mi tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Te encuentras bien hoy? —me preguntó, sus palabras sonando aparentemente casuales, sin embargo, estando llenas de significado para nosotros. Tomó mi tarjeta y me la devolvió junto con el recibo.

—Estoy bien. —

Los nudillos de sus manos estaban raspados, pero no severamente heridos. Mientras agarraba la tarjeta y el recibo, sus dedos rozaron los míos. Tiré rápidamente de mi mano.

—Gracias.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero no dijo nada más.

—Quiero un macchiato de caramelo, y que sea ligero. —La chica impaciente que estaba detrás de mí ordenó su pedido desde mi hombro, sin tocarme, pero presionando demasiado mí espacio personal para mi comodidad.

Su mandíbula se tensó casi imperceptiblemente cuando desvié la mirada hacia ella.

Marcando la copa, él le dijo el total en un tono cortado, mientras me miraba una vez más a medida que me apartaba. No sé si me volvió a mirar después de eso. Esperé mi café al otro lado del establecimiento, y me alejé sin añadir mi dosis habitual de leche y tres sobres de azúcar.

La economía era un campo de estudio, por lo que la lista de anotados era enorme —probablemente unos doscientos estudiantes. Podía evitar el contacto visual con dos chicos en medio de tanta gente durante las seis semanas de clase que quedaban del semestre de otoño, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

* * *

**GENTE HERMOSA Y PRECIOSA! **

**Ya les traje la conti, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me dieron follow y agregaron a favoritos, LOS AMO MUCHO!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capi y si! Pobrecita Lucy y Sancrow es un cabrón, pero ya verán que va a sufrir MUAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Tomé mucha leche con chocolate, no me juzguen.**

**Bueno, si les gustó dejen un coment, mi unicornio violador les da permiso.**

**Recuerden que mientras más respuestas tenga de ustedes más rápido subo la conti.**

**¡Les mando besitos aplastantes y nos estamos leyendo!**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey pequeños bebes sensuales!**

**Ya vengo con la conti porque me emocionaron todos sus reviews.**

**Estoy en pijama terminando el capitulo.**

**Pero bueno no las retraso más, espero que les guste.**

**PD No voy a utilizar a Natsu como el malo de la historia, porque no se me hace justo, de hecho en este capi aparece pero va a ser un personaje muy superficial. EL MALO ES ZANCROW, A EL SI LE VOY A DAR TORTURA CHINA-JAPONESA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**Y para las que están esperando lemmon... SI VA A VER! *W* Y también lime, pero no se me desesperen, todo a su tiempo.**

**Ahora si A LEER!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Obedientemente le envié un e-mail al tutor de economía cuando volví al dormitorio después de clase, y empecé mi tarea de historia del arte. Mientras estaba escribiendo un ensayo sobre un escultor neoclásico, mascullé un agradecimiento a mi neurótica interior por mantenerme al día en mis clases no economistas.

Con Juvia en el trabajo, me pude concentrar en una tarde de estudio tranquilo. Aquí en nuestra microscópica habitación, ella no podía dejar de ser una distracción casi constante. La semana pasada, mientras intentaba estudiar para un examen de algebra, tuvo lugar la siguiente conversación:

—¡Tenía que tener esas zapatillas para mi trabajo, papi! —argumentó en su celular—. Dijiste que querías que aprendiese el valor de trabajar mientras estoy en la universidad, y siempre dices que una persona debería vestirse para el éxito, así que sólo estoy tratando de seguir tus sabias palabras.

Cuando me miró, rodé mis ojos. Mi compañera de habitación era camarera en un elegantísimo restaurante en el centro, una posición que usaba frecuentemente como excusa para sobrepasar su presupuesto en ropa. Unos zapatos de trescientos dólares, ¿esenciales para un trabajo que pagaba nueve dólares la hora? Ahogué una risa cuando me guiñó un ojo.

Su padre siempre se derrumbaba, especialmente cuando ella usaba la palabra que empieza con P —papi.

No esperaba una respuesta rápida de Souta Eucliffe. Como alumno de segundo ciclo, y tutor de una enorme clase como la del Dr. Jiemma, tenía que estar muy ocupado. También estaba segura de que no estaría muy entusiasmado por enseñar a una decepcionante estudiante de segundo año que se había saltado los exámenes de mitad de trimestre y dos semanas de clase, y que nunca había asistido a una de sus sesiones de tutoría. Estaba preparada para demostrarle que trabajaría duro para ponerme al día y que saldría de su cabeza tan pronto como fuera posible.

Quince minutos después de que le enviara el e-mail, mi bandeja de entrada sonó. Él había contestado, en el mismo tono formal que yo había elegido después de cambiar una y otra vez el nombre por el apellido y viceversa, al final decidiéndome por Sr. Eucliffe.

"Srta. Heartfilia,

El Dr. Jiemma me ha informado de su necesidad de ponerse al día en macroeconomía y el proyecto que usted necesita completar para remplazar el examen de mitad de trimestre. Puesto que le ha dado su consentimiento para hacer este trabajo, no hay necesidad de compartir conmigo la razón por la que ha quedado tan rezagada.

Estoy contratado como tutor, así que esto entra dentro de la descripción de mi trabajo.

Podemos encontrarnos en el campus, preferentemente en la biblioteca, para hablar del proyecto. Es detallado, y requerirá una gran cantidad de investigación de su parte. He sido instruido por el Dr. Jiemma en cuanto al nivel de asistencia que debo proporcionar. Básicamente, él quiere ver lo que usted puede hacer sola. Estaré disponible para preguntas generales, por supuesto.

Mis sesiones de tutoría en grupo son los lunes, miércoles y jueves de 1:00 a 2:00, pero esos cubren la materia actual. Asumo que usted necesitará más asistencia por la materia que se perdió durante las dos pasadas semanas. Déjeme saber las horas en las que está usted disponible para encontrarnos en sesiones de tutoría individuales, y coordinaremos desde ahí.

SE."

Apreté la mandíbula. Aunque era perfectamente educado, el tono de este e-mail apestaba a condescendencia… Hasta su firma al final del todo: SE.

¿Estaba él siendo amistoso, o casual, o estaba ridiculizando mi intento de sonar como una estudiante seria y madura? Había aludido a la ruptura en mi e-mail, esperando que no quisiera o preguntaría los detalles. Ahora me sentía como si él no sólo había evitado saber lo detalles, sino que pensó mal de mí por dejar que una crisis amorosa afectara a mi vida académica.

Leí su email otra vez y me enfadé aún más. ¿Así que pensaba que yo era demasiado tonta para entender el material del curso sola?

"Sr. Eucliffe,

No puedo asistir a sus sesiones porque tengo historia del arte los lunes y miércoles de 1:00 a 2:30, y enseño los jueves por la tarde en la escuela media. Vivo en el campus y estoy disponible para encontrarme con usted los lunes y los miércoles por la tarde, y casi todos los días al anochecer. También estoy libre los fines de semana cuando no estoy enseñando.

He empezado a leer el material del curso sobre el PIB1, IPC2, e inflación, y estoy trabajando en las preguntas de revisión que hay al final del capítulo 9. Si quiere reunirse conmigo para transmitirme los requisitos del proyecto, estoy segura de que puedo ponerme al día en el curso normal yo sola.

Lucy."

Pulsé enviar y me sentí superior durante unos veinte segundos. En realidad, apenas había mirado el capítulo 9. Hasta ahora, parecía más una algarabía con signos de dólar y cambios confusos arrojados por diversión, que unos gráficos comprensibles de oferta y demanda. En cuanto el PIB y el IPC, sabía lo que esos acrónimos significaban… O algo así.

Oh, Dios. Había rechazado altivamente al tutor proporcionado por mi profesor —el profesor que no estaba obligado a darme una segunda oportunidad, pero que lo había hecho.

Cuando mi bandeja sonó otra vez, tragué saliva antes de abrirla. Había un nuevo mensaje de Souta Eucliffe.

"Lucy,

Si prefieres ponerte al día por tu cuenta, es tu decisión, claro. Reuniré la información del proyecto y nos podemos reunir, digamos, ¿el miércoles justo después de las 2:00?

SE

PD: ¿Qué enseñas?"

Su respuesta no parecía enfadada. Era cortés. Simpático, incluso. Yo estaba tan sensible últimamente que no podía juzgar nada claramente.

"Souta,

Doy clases particulares a estudiantes de orquesta —en la escuela media y superior—, de contrabajo. Acabo de recordar que quedé en ayudar con el transporte de los instrumentos de dos de mis estudiantes a un programa, este miércoles por la tarde (conduzco una camioneta, para transportar mis propios instrumentos musicales grandes, sofás, colchones…).

¿Estás libre algún día al anochecer? ¿O el sábado?

LH"

Había tocado el contrabajo desde que tenía diez años. En cuarto curso, uno de los dos bajistas de la orquesta tuvo una pequeña colisión jugando al futbol el segundo fin de semana del curso, teniendo como resultado una clavícula rota.

Nuestra profesora de orquesta, la Srta. Lira, había mirado sobre el enorme mar de violinistas, buscando a alguien para que lo remplazara.

—¿Alguien? —chirrió.

Cuando nadie se ofreció voluntario, levanté la mano. Incluso el instrumento de medio tamaño me empequeñecía en aquel entonces; necesitaba un peldaño para tocarlo, un hecho que había dado a mis compañeros de orquesta una diversión sin fin. Las burlas no pararon en la escuela.

—Cariño, ¿no es raro para una chica elegir ese instrumento? —preguntó mi madre. Todavía estaba enfadada porque yo había rechazado aprender a tocar el piano en lugar del violín. Ella estaba inmediatamente en desacuerdo con mi nueva preferencia.

—Sí —la fulminé con la mirada y ella rodó los ojos.

Mi madre nunca había perdido su desdén hacia el instrumento que amaba tocar por la manera en que unía y dirigía al resto de la orquesta. También me encantaba la incredulidad en las caras de los otros concursantes durante las competiciones regionales, su seguridad de que yo no era tan buena como ellos por mi género, y la manera en que les demostraba que yo era mejor.

Para cuando cumplí los quince años, había alcanzado mis 1,67 metros de altura y podía actuar con un instrumento que medía tres cuartos, sin necesidad de ajustar la altura, aunque era algo cercano.

Durante el pasado año, había dado clases a estudiantes locales —todos ellos chicos—cada uno, petulante e impertinente hasta que me escuchaban tocar.

"Lucy,

¿Contrabajo? Interesante. Estoy ocupado al anochecer esta semana, y también la mayoría de los fines de semana. No quiero que pierdas tiempo en esto, así que te enviaré la información del proyecto esta noche, y podemos discutirlo por e-mail hasta que podamos sincronizar nuestros horarios. ¿Te parece bien?

SE

PD: Te tendré en cuenta si compro un aparato grande o necesito mudarme."

"Souta

Gracias, sí, eso sería genial (me refiero a que me mandes la información, no a tu descarada resolución de usarme por la capacidad de mi coche. ¡No eres mejor que mis amigos! Ellos evitan los alquileres de U-Haul3, los gastos de reparto, y me pagan con cervezas).

LH"

"Lucy,

Te mandaré los detalles específicos del proyecto cuando llegue a casa, y podremos discutir.

El sistema de trueque es sólo la economía primitiva del trabajo, ya sabes. (¿Y eres suficientemente mayor para beber cerveza?)

SE"

"Souta,

Está lejos de mí hacer un uso efectivo de la economía prehistórica. Y supongo que los amigos que pagan con cerveza son mejores que los que no pagan de ninguna manera. (Respecto a mi edad—no creo que la calificación del trabajo de Tutor de economía te haga estar al tanto de ese tipo de información personal.)

LH"

"Lucy,

Touché. Sólo confiaré en que no hagas que me arresten por suministrar alcohol a menores.

Tienes razón—los estudiantes universitarios empobrecidos y carentes como yo deberían respetar los métodos de negociación de transporte probados y verdaderos.

SE"

Sonreí a su sincera admisión de no tener coche, mi cara cayó cuando lo comparé con el sentido de auto-importancia que tenía Lokei de su coche.

Justo antes de que nos graduáramos sus padres le dieron su Mustang a su hermano de dieciséis años, quien había destrozado su Jeep el fin de semana anterior. Como un regalo de graduación temprano, ellos sustituyeron el Mustang de Loke por un nuevo BMW—negro y elegante, con todas las mejoras disponibles, incluyendo asientos de cuero y un equipo de música que podías escuchar a una manzana de distancia.

Maldita sea. Tenía que dejar de vincular cada cosa que me pasaba con Loke. Entonces me di cuenta de que él todavía era mi defecto. Durante los tres últimos años, nos habíamos convertido en el hábito del otro. Y aunque él había separado su hábito de mí cuando se fue, yo no había separado mi hábito de él.

Todavía lo estaba atando a mi presente, a mi futuro. La verdad era que ahora Loke pertenecía a mi pasado, y ya era hora de que empezara a aceptarlo, por mucho que doliera hacerlo.

Tan pronto como llegamos al campus el primer año, Loke se había comprometido con la fraternidad de su padre. A pesar de la necesidad de mi novio de una elitista afiliación, yo nunca había compartido esa aspiración. A él no pareció importarle cuando le dije que prefería no meterme en ninguna hermandad, siempre que yo apoyara su necesidad de pertenecer a una para su futuro político. Una vez me dijo que de alguna manera le gustaba que yo fuese una novia MI.

—¿Una MI? ¿Qué es eso?

Él se rió y dijo:

—Significa que eres malditamente independiente.

Cuando se marchó de mi habitación hacía ya casi tres semanas, no se me había ocurrido que se estaba llevando con él mi círculo social cuidadosamente cultivado. Sin mi relación con Loke, no tenía invitación automática a las fiestas o eventos de la fraternidad, aunque Gray y Juvia podrían invitarme a algunas porque entraba dentro de la lista de cosas aceptables que llevar a cualquier fiesta: alcohol y chicas.

Impresionante. Había pasado de ser una novia independiente a una parafernalia de fiesta.

Pasar al lado de grupos de mis antiguos amigos era incómodo en el mejor de los casos. Justo fuera de la biblioteca principal, mesas de chicos de fraternidad vendían café, jugo y pasteles todas las mañanas durante una semana para ganar dinero como entrenamiento de liderazgo. Armados con barbacoas portátiles, los Tri-Delt acamparon en tiendas sobre el césped para mostrar la situación de los sin-techo (le sugerí a Laxus que la mayoría de los sin techo no tendrían barbacoas Coleman portátiles y equipos de camping REI, y él resopló y dijo: —Sí, ya lo dije. Mi aviso cayó en oídos sordos).

No podía dejar mi dormitorio y caminar en cualquier dirección sin pasar al lado de personas con quienes yo había tenido relaciones sin complicaciones tan sólo unos días antes. Ahora, sus ojos se deslizaban a otro lado cuando caminaba junto a ellos, aunque algunos todavía sonreían o saludaban antes de pretender estar metidos en una conversación con cualquier otra persona. Unos pocos me decían "Hola, Luce". No les dije que ya no usaba ese nombre.

Al principio, Juvia insistió en que los desaires estaban en mi cabeza, pero después de dos semanas, ella de mala gana estuvo de acuerdo.

—La gente siente que necesita elegir bandos cuando una relación termina, es la naturaleza humana—dijo, sus clases de psicología entrando en acción—. Aun así, cobardes.

Aprecié que ignorase su desinteresado análisis para apoyarme. No me sorprendió que prácticamente todos eligieran a Loke. Era uno de ellos, después de todo. Él era futuro líder extrovertido y encantador. Yo era la novia tranquila y linda, pero algo extraña… Después de la ruptura, me convertí en sólo una estudiante no hermanada—para todos, excepto para Juvia.

El martes, pasamos a la pareja real del campus. Erza era la presidenta de la hermandad de Juvia y Natsu era el vicepresidente de la fraternidad de Loke.

—¡Hola, Juvia! Magnífico conjunto —dijo Erza, como si yo no estuviera allí. Natsu levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Juvia, sus ojos se posaron en mí, pero no reconoció mi existencia más de lo que su novia lo había hecho.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Juvia— Gilipollas —murmuró justo después, enlazando su brazo con el mío.

Cuando me mudé a mi dormitorio hacía ya un año, estuve horrorizada al descubrir que tenía una compañera de habitación que encarnaba el estereotipo de chica de hermandad. Juvia ya había reclamado la cama que estaba más cerca de la ventana. Encima de la cabecera había pegado los pompones azules y dorados de la escuela a un recorte enorme que decía "JUVIA" que estaba recubierto con purpurina dorada. Alrededor de las letras gigantes había carteles cubiertos de fotos de eventos y bienvenidas, de animadoras con corpulentos jugadores de futbol.

Mientras estaba parada mirando con la boca abierta a su reflectante lado de nuestra pequeña habitación, ella apareció a través de la puerta.

—Oh ¡Hola! ¡Tú debes de ser Lucy! ¡Soy Juvia!

Diplomáticamente, no expresé el comentario de ninguna mierda de las que se me vinieron a la cabeza.

—Como no estabas aquí, elegí la cama, ¡espero que no te importe! Casi he terminado de desempacar, así que puedo ayudarte.

Vistiendo una camiseta de la universidad, que combinaba casi exactamente con su cabello azulado sin peinar, tomó mi bolsa más pesada y la balanceó sobre la cama.

—He puesto una pizarra en la puerta para que podamos dejarnos mensajes la una a la otra. Fue idea de mi madre, realmente, pero pareció una sugerencia útil, ¿no crees?

Parpadeé hacia ella, murmurando "Uh-huh", mientras ella abría mi bolsa y empezaba a sacar las pertenencias que había traído de casa. Tenía que haber algún error. Había llenado una larga hoja de preferencias de atributos de compañera de habitación, y esta chica parecía que no tenía ninguna de esas deseadas cualidades. Yo básicamente había descrito: un ratón de biblioteca silenciosa y estudiosa que se fuera a la cama a una hora decente. Una no-fiestera que no trajera un desfile de chicos a nuestra habitación, o la convirtiera en la sede de planta de la cerveza pong.

—Es Luce, en realidad —le dije.

—Luce ¡muy lindo! Aunque tengo que admitir que me gusta Lucy. Tan elegante. Tienes suerte, ¡puedes elegir! Yo de alguna manera estoy atascada con Juvia. Es bueno que me guste, ¿eh? Bien, Luce, ¿dónde deberíamos colgar este cartel de… qué es esto?

Miré al cartel que sostenía, el retrato de uno de mis cantantes favoritos, quien también tocaba el contrabajo.

—Esperanza Spalding.

—Nunca he oído nada de ella. ¡Pero es linda! —Había cogido un puñado de tachuelas y saltó sobre mi cama para presionarlo contra la pared—. ¿Qué tal aquí?

Juvia y yo habíamos recorrido un largo camino en quince meses.

* * *

El sábado por la noche, Juvia estaba otra vez amenazándome con arrastrarme fuera de la habitación, ignorando mis protestas y resistencia. Esta vez, las tres nos dirigíamos a la banda para entrar a algunos clubs con nuestros carnets falsos.

—¿No recuerdas como la fiesta del fin de semana pasado fue para mí? —le pregunté cuando me puso un vestido ceñido negro sobre mis brazos extendidos.

Por supuesto que ella no lo recordaba; yo no se lo había dicho. Todo lo que sabía era que me había rescatado temprano.

—Lucy, cariño, sé que es duro. ¡Pero no puedes dejar que Loke gane! No puedes dejar que te convierta en una ermitaña, o que continúes asustada de enamorarte de alguien nuevo. Dios, amo esta parte, la caza de un chico nuevo, todo lo desconocido, inexperto, la masa de posibilidades calientes delante de ti, esperando a ser descubiertas. Sino codiciara a Gray tanto. Estaría celosa de ti.

Por la forma que ella lo describía, el proceso sonaba como una excursión a un continente exótico. No compartía sus sentimientos, en lo más mínimo. La idea de encontrar a un chico nuevo sonaba exhaustiva y depresiva.

—Juvia, no creo que esté preparada.

—Eso es lo que dijiste el fin de semana pasado y ¡lo hiciste bien! —frunció el ceño, pensando, y por centésima vez, casi le cuento lo de Zancrow—. Incluso si te fuiste pronto. —Ella volvió a colgar el vestido que no tenía intención de usar, y yo me mordí la lengua, perdiendo mi oportunidad otra vez.

No estaba segura de por qué no podía decírselo. Estaba mayormente asustada de que se enfureciera. Lo más irracional, tenía miedo a que no me creyera. A ninguna de las respuestas quería hacerle frente; sólo quería olvidar.

Pensé en Sting, molesta porque su presencia en economía hacía el proceso imposible ya que estaba irremediablemente conectado al horror de aquella noche. Él no me había mirado en todo el viernes —por lo que yo sabía.

Cada vez que me escabullía hacia atrás para mirarlo, él parecía estar dibujando más que tomando notas, con su lápiz negro sujetado suavemente entre sus dedos, y una expresión concentrada en su rostro. Cuando la clase terminó, él puso su lápiz detrás de su oreja, se giró y salió de la clase sin mirar atrás. Fue el primero en salir.

—Ahora esto va a mostrar la mercancía —dijo Juvia, irrumpiendo en mi ensoñación. Lo siguiente fue un top ceñido de corte bajo, morado. Cargándolo con la percha, me lo lanzó—. Póntelo con tus pantalones ajustados y esas botas impresionantes que te hacen ver como la novia de un pandillero. Esto se ajusta a tu estado de ánimo, te-desafío-a-tener-buen-humor, de todos modos. Tienes que vestirte para atraer a los chicos correctos, y si te pongo demasiado linda, los vas a apartar a todos con tu mirada, y la irritable manera en que pones tus enormes ojos cafés en blanco.

Suspiré y ella se rió, tirando del vestido negro por su cabeza. Juvia me conocía demasiado bien.

* * *

Había perdido la cuenta de bebidas que Juvia presionó contra mi mano, diciéndome que, como ella era el conductor designado, yo tenía que beber por dos.

—Tampoco puedo tocar a ninguno de eso chicos calientes, de todos modos, así que tengo que vivirlo indirectamente. Ahora termínate tu margarita, deja de fruncir el ceño, y mira a uno de esos chicos hasta que él sepa que no va a perder el miembro por invitarte a bailar.

—¡No estoy frunciendo el ceño! —junté mis cejas, obedeciendo y vaciando mi bebida.

Hice una mueca. El tequila barato se negó a permanecer oculto bajo la mezcla de la margarita, más barata aún, pero eso es lo que consigues por no cubrir los cargos y bebidas de cinco dólares.

Aún era relativamente temprano, el pequeño club que decidimos ocupar esta noche no estaba muy lleno de estudiantes y pueblerinos que se dejarían caer pronto. Juvia, Mirajane y yo reclamamos una esquina de la vista casi vacía.

Después de haber derribado las bebidas y equipadas perfectamente, me moví con la música, perdiéndome gradualmente mientras me reía de las poses de porrista de Juvia y los movimientos de Ballet de Mirajane. El primer chico que se nos acercó se dirigió a Juvia, pero ella sacudió su cabeza y vocalizó con sus labios la palabra novio. Ella lo giró hacia mí y pensé:

Esa soy yo: sin novio.

Si más relación.

Sin más Loke.

Sin más Tú eres mi Luce.

—¿Quieres bailar? —gritó el chico sobre la música, moviéndose como si estuviera listo para desaparecer si me negaba. Asentí, ahogando el dolor sin sentido, casi físico. Era la no novia de alguien, por primera vez en tres años. Nos movimos a un espacio abierto a unos cuantos metros de Juvia y Mirajane, quien también tenía novio. No me tomó mucho averiguar que ellas dirigirían a cada chico que les pidiera bailar hacia mí. Era su proyecto mascota de esa noche.

Dos horas después, había bailado con tantos chicos que no podía recordar, esquivando manos peligrosas y rechazando cada bebida que Juvia me ofrecía.

Una mesa alta al lado de la pista estaba llena de gente, nosotras apoyamos las caderas en los taburetes que la rodeaban, mirando la actividad de ligue de alrededor. Cuando Mirajane volvió saltando y haciendo piruetas de su camino al baño, le pregunté si podíamos irnos ya, y Juvia me echó una mirada que se reservaba generalmente para los clientes mal educados del restaurante.

Sonreí hacia ella y sorbí mi bebida.

Cuando el próximo chico se acercó por detrás de mí, supe inmediatamente que Juvia y Mirajane lo aprobaban, porque sus ojos se ampliaron simultáneamente, y se centraron sobre mi hombro. Unos dedos rozaron la parte de atrás de mi brazo, y yo tomé una profunda respiración y exhalé antes de girarme. Cosa buena, también, porque era Sting el que estaba parado ahí, sus ojos cayeron en mi escote por una milésima de segundo. Él me miró a los ojos y elevó una ceja, sin disculparse por mirar. Los tacones de mis botas estaban matándome los pies, pero no eran lo suficientemente altos para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

En vez de elevar la voz como todos los demás, él se inclinó cerca de mí y me susurró:

—¿Bailas conmigo? —Sentí su respiración caliente e inhalé la esencia de su loción de afeitado, algo básico y masculino, antes de que él se retirara, con sus ojos sobre los míos, esperando una respuesta.

Un entusiasta empujón entre mis hombros me dio el voto de Juvia:

— Ve a bailar con él.

Asentí, y tomó mi mano para hacer el camino hacia la pista, maniobrando entre la multitud, que se apartaba fácilmente para él. Una vez alcanzamos el piso de roble desgastado, se volvió y me empujó cerca, nunca soltando mi mano.

Como encontramos el ritmo de la canción lento, bailando juntos. Unió mi otra mano a la suya y puso ambas detrás de mi espalda, gentilmente manteniéndome captiva. Mis pechos contra su pecho y luché por no jadear por el sutil contacto.

No había dejado que nadie me tocara en toda la noche, rechazando categóricamente todos los bailes lentos. Mareada por las débiles pero abundantes margaritas, cerré mis ojos y dejé que él me guiara, diciéndome a mí misma que esa diferencia la hacía el alcohol en la sangre, nada más. Un minuto más tarde, él liberó mis dedos, paseó sus manos a través de la parte baja de mi espalda, y mis manos se movían por su bíceps. Sólidos, como sabía que serían.

Siguiendo aquel camino, mis manos encontraron sus hombros igual de duros. Al final enganché mis dedos por detrás de su cuello y abrí mis ojos.

Su mirada era penetrante, sin dudar un momento, y mi pulso golpeaba bajo su escrutinio silencioso. Al final me estiré hacia su oreja, y él se inclinó para escuchar mi pregunta.

—Ah… Así que, ¿cuál es tu especialidad? —suspiré.

De reojo vi torcerse la esquina de su boca.

—¿Realmente quiere hablar sobre eso? —Mantuvo la cercanía, nuestros torsos apretados desde el pecho hasta los muslos, al parecer esperando mi respuesta. No podía recordar la última vez que estuve tan llena de deseo puro, incondicional.

Tragué.

—¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?

Él se rió, y sentí las vibraciones de su pecho a través del mío.

—¿Si no hablamos? —sus manos en mi cintura se apretaron un poco más, con los pulgares presionando en mis costillas y sus dedos aún en mi espalda.

Parpadeé por un momento, sin entender lo que sus palabras implicaban, y al siguiente sabiéndolo sin dudas.

—No sé a lo que te refieres —mentí.

Él se inclinó hacia mí aún más, su mejilla rozando contra la mía mientras murmuraba.

—Sí, lo sabes. —Me golpeó de nuevo su esencia, limpia y sutil, a diferencia de las colonias modernas que Loke prefería, las que siempre parecerían dominar cualquier olor que usara.

Sentí el impulso de llevar mis dedos sobre su rostro y pasarlos por su mandíbula recién afeitada, la sexi barba de ayer se había ido. Su piel no enrojecería la mía ahora si me besara, fuertemente. No sentiría nada más que su boca contra la mía, o tal vez ese pequeño anillo en el borde de su labio…

El errante pensamiento hizo que mi respiración se atrapara.

Cuando sus labios tocaron justo el sur del lóbulo de mi oreja, pensé que a lo mejor podría pasar.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo. Echándose hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos, dibujó mi cuerpo contra él suyo, y mis piernas obedecieron cuando él dijo vamos.

.

.

.

* * *

**JOJOJOJO! Y Bien ya les picó saber quien es ¿Souta Eucliffe? Nuestra pequeña coneja-chan se esta empezando a meter en un bonito dilemaa Fufufu.**

**Bueno eso es todo amores míos**

**Ya saben dejenme reviews para saber si gustó, mi unicornio violador lo demanda.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello cosas sexy´s !**

**He vuelto con la continuación para que no se me infarten.**

**Les mando muchos besitos así bien hermosos, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, follows y favs.**

**Las amo mucho y continúen con su lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Santo Dios, ¿Quién era ese chico ardiente? —Con cuidado, Juvia maniobró el Volvo Sedan amueblado de su papá en torno a las personas que caminaban borrachas por el estacionamiento—. Si no estuviera sobria, pensaría que él era un producto de mi imaginación, hambrienta de sexo.

—Psshh —murmuré, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza dándome vueltas, colgando hacia atrás contra el reposacabezas—. Ni siquiera me hables de estar hambrienta de sexo. —Juvia me agarró la mano y la apretó.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento, L. me había olvidado.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde mi separación, pero no estaba dispuesta a revelar el hecho de que habían pasado más de cuatro semanas... tal vez cinco, desde la última vez que había estado en toda intimidad. Debería haber visto la falta de interés de Loke como un signo de lo que era, en lugar de darle justificaciones en mi cabeza, él estaba ocupado con las obligaciones de fraternidad, mientras yo encajaba al menos dos horas de práctica al día —más cuando tuve el ensayo conjunto. Él tenía su línea —un promedio de calificaciones para mantener, y yo tenía clases de música para dar.

Un minuto más tarde, Mirajane elevó la voz desde el asiento trasero.

—¡No has respondido a la pregunta, Lucy! —Su discurso era casi como arrastrando las palabras, al igual que el mío, mi nombre pronunciado en dos sílabas distintas, como dos palabras separadas— ¿Quién era ese hombre hermoso?, y lo más importante, ¿por qué no resuelves tu hambruna de sexo con él? ¡Santo infierno, creo que estaría dispuesta a arrancar a Laxus fuera de la cama por una noche con ese hombre!

—Zorra. —dijo Juvia, poniendo los ojos en su espejo retrovisor.

Mirajane se echó a reír.

—En este caso... demonios. Sí.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirándome fijamente, esperando a que revelara quién era él. Mentalmente ordené todo lo que sabía acerca de Sting.

Me había salvado del ataque de Zancrow, cosa que no le había contado a nadie. Había golpeado la mierda de Zancrow, algo que tampoco había contado a nadie. Él me había mirado a lo largo de economía el miércoles, y luego me había ignorado por completo el viernes, cosa que no le había contado a nadie.

Trabajaba en el Starbucks. Y él me preguntaba si yo estaba bien... pero no me lo había preguntado esa noche.

Esa noche había sido otra cosa. Por acuerdo tácito, había bailado varias danzas sin parar, lento, rápido, y todo lo demás. Sus manos nunca salieron de mi cuerpo, lo que provocó un aumento de la nostalgia que no había sentido en un muy largo tiempo —más de cuatro o cinco semanas. Sus manos no me habían tocado de manera inapropiada, sus dedos ni siquiera se colaron por debajo de la tela de mi top a la cintura, pero habían abrasado la piel debajo de él, sin apenas notarlo.

Y luego desapareció. Doblado, con los labios junto a mi oído, me dio las gracias por los bailes, me llevó de regreso a mi mesa, y desapareció en la multitud de personas. No lo había visto otra vez, y sólo podía suponer que había dejado el club.

—Su nombre es Sting. Está en mi clase de economía. Y dibuja cosas. —

Mirajane comenzó a reír y golpear el asiento de cuero.

—¿Él dibuja cosas? ¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Chicas desnudas? Esa es más o menos la medida en la que la mayoría de los chicos son artísticos. Por lo general ni siquiera las chicas completas. Sólo sus pechos. —Juvia y yo reímos con ella.

—No sé lo que él dibuja. No hacía más que... dibujar algo en la clase del viernes. No creo que escuchara la conferencia en absoluto.

—Oh, no, Juvia —se inclinó Mirajane tan arriba como el cinturón de seguridad se lo permitió—. Suena como que el dios es un mal estudiante. Sabemos lo que eso significa para Lucy.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? —

Juvia movió su cabeza. Sonriendo.

—Vamos, L. ¿Alguna vez en tu vida te has sentido atraída por un chico malo? ¿O un chico que es, hum, un desafío académico? En otras palabras, un chico que no es… ¿un cerebrito? —Mi boca cayó abierta.

—¡Cállate! ¿Estás diciendo que soy una snob intelectual?

—¡No! No decimos que seas… no queremos decir eso. Sólo tratamos de decir… tú definitivamente no te veías indiferente ante este tipo Sting esta noche, mientras los dos bailaban juntos como por siempre, y eso sonaba como si él tal vez fuese tu tipo usual…

—¡Mi único "tipo" ha sido Loke por los pasados tres años! ¿Quién sabe cuál es mi tipo?

—No te pongas malhumorada. Sabes lo que quiero decir, ni siquiera te encaprichas con chicos tontos.

—Bueno, ¿quién lo hace? —me rebelé contra la idea de que Sting fuese tonto. Tal vez estaba desmotivado en economía, pero no hay nada en él que pareciera poco inteligente.

—¿¡Hola!? —Llamó Mirajane—. ¿Alguna vez conociste a Laxus? —

Todas nos disolvimos en un ataque de risa. El novio de Mirajane era un hombre reservado alrededor, pero dulce con ella, y probablemente podría presionar la plataforma de un pequeño Honda, pero no se ganaba ningún reconocimiento por su GPA.

—Gray es más inteligente que yo, pero eso no es decir mucho —dijo Juvia.

He intentado varias veces conseguir que deje de golpear su intelecto de promedio B, pero en algún momento de su vida, ella se convenció de que no es inteligente.

Le di un codazo en el brazo, al igual que hacía cada vez que decía aquella autocrítica sin sentido.

—¡Ay! ¡Sólo estoy siendo honesta!

—No, no lo eres.

—De todos modos —Juvia continuó—, he sido conocida por visitar los barrios bajos y comprar en los pasillos del amordazarlo y embolzarlo, lo crean o no. — Mirajane ululó una carcajada detrás de nosotros mientras Juvia continuaba—: ¿Han visto el hombre que me llevó al baile de graduación? —Todas habíamos visto sus fotos de ese tipo: el Adonis en un esmoquin, y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura contra el vestido de seda—. Qué cuerpo, santo Dios, yo sólo quería lamer sus abdominales. Él tomaba clases de recuperación, pero déjame decirte, que estaba dotado y era talentoso en un montón de ocupaciones no académicas.

Podía asegurar que mi rostro estaba encendido, igual de siempre que mi compañera de piso tocaba de forma tan explícita el tema, y Mirajane se reía tan fuerte que tenía problemas para respirar. Ambas habían llegado solteras y sexualmente experimentadas la universidad.

Loke y yo habíamos estado durmiendo juntos desde las vacaciones de invierno del último año, pero nunca había estado con nadie más. No había tenido ninguna queja sobre nuestra vida sexual, aunque algún artículo de la revista ocasional, o algo que Juvia dijo me hizo preguntarme si había más que yo desconocía.

—¿Y todo esto demuestra…?

Juvia me sonrió.

—Esto demuestra que estás lista para una larga y esperada Fase Chico Malo.

—Ooohhh —suspiró Mirajane.

—Hum. No pienso que…

—Exactamente. No pienses. Vas a seducir a este tipo Sting y rebotar el infierno fuera de él. Eso es lo que pasa con los chicos malos, no tienen ningún reparo en ser el tipo de rebote porque no andan alrededor por mucho tiempo, de todos modos. Es probable que viva para ser el chico de rebote, especialmente en una situación como ésta, donde va a llegar a enseñarte todo tipo de cosas traviesas. — Mirajane apoyó la idea loca de Juvia con un gran suspiro de la palabra.

"Suertuda".

Pensé en las manos de Sting en mi cintura, la boca rozando mi oído, y me estremecí. Me acordé de su penetrante mirada el miércoles durante la clase, y el aliento en mis pulmones fue poco profundo. Tal vez estaba experimentando la perspectiva de alcohol, y todo iba a ser diferente mañana, pero por el momento, la idea loca de Juvia estaba empezando a sonar casi no loca.

Oh, diablos.

* * *

Era una bola de nervios cuando me acerqué a la sala de clases el lunes por la mañana, sin saber si debía iniciar la estrategia de frenar-al-hombre que había acordado poner a prueba en mi compañero desprevenido, o abandonarla totalmente, mientras que todavía podía.

Él entró en la habitación delante de mí, y me miró con sus ojos, asintiendo sobre mi recientemente asignado asiento, y el vacío al lado de Loke, que ya estaba sentado, gracias a Dios. Tenía unos treinta segundos para reconsiderar todo el asunto.

Juvia y Mirajane no habían cesado en su disco, en el —gracias a Dios— corto camino de regreso al dormitorio, cada una alimentada con entusiasmo y envidia sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. O a quién se lo iba a hacer. Dado que Juvia no tenía nada que beber el sábado, aparte de un Dr. Pepper de dieta, había surgido de la cama sin resaca, el domingo por la mañana y llena de planes para la Operación Fase Chico Malo.

Pretendí tener más resaca de la que tenía, sólo para ponerla fuera, pero cuando Juvia tenía una idea no se desanimaba fácilmente. Decidida a transmitir el conocimiento de cómo seducir a un hombre así, lo quisiera o no, ella metió una botella de jugo de naranja en mis manos mientras gruñía y tiraba de mí hasta una posición sentada. Yo quería poner las mantas sobre mi cabeza y tapar mis oídos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Ella se dejó caer a mi lado.

—En primer lugar, tienes que acercarte sin temor. En serio, pueden oler el miedo. Eso totalmente los pone fuera de pista. —

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Fuera de pista? Eso es tan... —Traté de pensar en una palabra más adecuada que aaauugh, pero mi cerebro no había arrancado todavía.

—Eso es tan cierto, ¿quieres decir? Mira, los chicos son perros. Las mujeres han sabido esto desde el principio de los tiempos. Los hombres no quieren ser perseguidos, persiguen. Así que si vas a tomar uno, tienes que saber cómo hacer para que te persiga. —La miré fijamente.

Arcaico, sexista, degradante, mi cerebro declaró, cubriendo el lugar del aaauugh demasiado tarde. Ese punto de vista no debería haberme sorprendido, ya la había escuchado decir aquel tipo de cosas antes. Simplemente nunca consideré que esos comentarios fuera de la manga fueran a formar parte de un credo. Resoplé la mitad de mi jugo antes de comentar.

—Hablas en serio acerca de esto.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Aquí es donde yo digo "como un ataque al corazón", ¿verdad?

Tiempo de ir.

Tomé una respiración profunda. Tenía tres minutos hasta que empezara la clase. Juvia me dijo que necesitaba un minuto, no más de dos. "Pero dos es empujarlo", insistió, "porque entonces te ves muy interesada. Uno es mejor".

Me deslicé en el asiento de al lado, pero me senté en el borde, por lo que era obvio que no tenía intención de quedarme. Sus ojos se desviaron de inmediato a los míos, sus cejas rubias desaparecieron en el cabello desordenado sobre la frente. Sus ojos eran claros. Nunca había visto a nadie con los ojos tan claros.

Definitivamente se sorprendió por mi presencia a su lado. Algo bueno, de acuerdo con Juvia y Mirajane.

—Oye —le dije, con una sutil sonrisa en mis labios.

Tenía la esperanza que pareciera en algún lugar entre interesada e indiferente. De acuerdo con Juvia y Mirajane, esa impresión era una parte vital de la estrategia.

—Hola. —Abrió su texto de economía, ocultando el cuaderno de bocetos abierto delante de él.

Antes de que lo ocultara, encontré una ilustración detallada del antiguo roble venerado en el centro del campus y la valla ornamental de hierro forjado que lo rodea. Tragué saliva.

Interesada e indiferente.

—Así que, sólo se me ocurrió que no me acordé de tu nombre la otra noche. Margaritas de más, supongo.

Se humedeció los labios y me miró un momento antes de contestar, y parpadeé, preguntándome si él estaba, a propósito, buscando que perdiera mi indiferencia o que sostenerla fuese más difícil.

—Es Sting. Y no creo que te lo diera.

En el momento siguiente, el Dr. Jiemma entró ruidosamente cerca del podio, recuperando el expediente tramitado en la puerta.

Un sonoro "¡Maldita sea!" hizo eco a través de la sala de conferencias, gracias a la acústica prevista de la habitación. Sting y yo nos sonreímos el uno al otro mientras nuestros compañeros de clase se reían.

—Así que... bueno, ¿me llamaste Luce, antes? —dije, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada—. En realidad voy por Lucy ahora.

Sus cejas se bajaron un poco.

—Está bien.

Me aclaré la garganta y me levante-sorprendiéndolo, a juzgar por su expresión.

—Encantada de conocerte, Sting —sonreí de nuevo antes de alejarme y lanzarme a mi asiento asignado.

Mantener mi atención en la conferencia y desafiar el impulso de mirar por encima del hombro era insoportable. Estaba segura de que sentía la mirada aburrida de Sting en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Al igual que una picazón fuera de mi alcance, la sensación me irritó durante cincuenta minutos seguidos, y me llevó un esfuerzo hercúleo abstenerme de dar la vuelta.

Sin saberlo, Reduss ayudó haciendo observaciones distractoras sobre el Dr. Jiemma, como contar el número de veces que decía "Uuummm", durante la conferencia con marcas en la parte superior de su cuaderno, o señalar el hecho de que nuestro profesor lucía un calcetín azul marino y otro marrón.

En lugar de quedarme al final de la clase para ver lo que haría Sting (¿hablar conmigo o ignorarme?), en lugar de esperar a que Loke se fuera (gracioso, le había prestado menos atención en la pasada hora, era la primera vez), colgué mi mochila al hombro y prácticamente corrí de la sala sin mirar a ninguno de ellos.

Al salir por puerta lateral al aire fresco de otoño, tragué una respiración profunda. Orden del día: la clase de español, almuerzo, Starbucks.

**Juvia: ¿Y cómo fue la OFCM?**

**Yo: Lo tuve diciéndome su nombre. Volví a mi asiento. No lo mire de nuevo.**

**Juvia: Perfecto. Nos vemos después de la siguiente clase para planear más estrategias antes del café.**

Cuando me uní a Juvia a la línea en Starbucks, no vi a Sting.

—Ratas —estiró su cuello, asegurándose de que no fuera una de las personas detrás del mostrador—. Él estuvo aquí el lunes pasado, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, pero su horario de trabajo es, probablemente, impredecible

Ella me dio un codazo a la ligera.

—No tanto. Es él, ¿verdad?

Apareció a través de una puerta de atrás con una bolsa tamaño industrial de café. Mi reacción física me sacó de quicio. Era como si todas mis entrañas se apretaran cuando lo veía, y cuando se desenrollaban, se reiniciaba, acelerándose todo de una vez, mi corazón, mis pulmones bombeando aire, las ondas cerebrales causando estragos.

—Oh, L, tiene tinta, también —murmuró Juvia con aprecio—. Justo cuando yo pensaba que no podía ser más ardiente...

Mis ojos se posaron en sus antebrazos, doblados mientras cortaba la bolsa abierta. Tatuados diseños envueltos alrededor de sus muñecas, símbolos contiguos y guiones corriendo los dos brazos y desapareciendo en las mangas de la camisa de punto gris, que se metía por encima de sus codos.

Nunca le había visto las muñecas en un saco sin mangas. Incluso la noche del sábado, había llevado manga larga… una descolorida camisa negra, abierta sobre una camiseta blanca.

Nunca me había sentido atraída por los chicos con tatuajes. La noción de agujas de inyección de tinta bajo la piel y la confianza de hacer huellas permanentes de palabras y símbolos era extraña para mí. Ahora, me preguntaba hasta qué punto los tatuajes se extendían. ¿Sólo a las mangas de los brazos? ¿Su espalda? ¿Su pecho?

Juvia tiró de mi brazo cuando la línea avanzó.

—Estás estropeando nuestro acto cuidadosamente indiferente, por cierto. No es que pueda culparte —suspiró—. Tal vez deberíamos sacarnos de apuros ahora antes de que él… —La observé cuando se quedó en silencio, y vi una sonrisa desviada cruzar su rostro cuando se volvió hacia mí.

—Sigue mirándote —dijo, riéndose como si estuviéramos teniendo una conversación divertida—. Te está mirando. Y me refiero a la mirada fija. Ese chico te está desnudando con la mirada. ¿Puedes sentirlo? —Su expresión era triunfante.

¿Podía sentir su mirada? Ahora puedo, gracias, pensé. Mi cara se calentó.

—Oh, Dios mío, estás ruborizada —susurró, sus ojos azules cada vez más grandes.

—No me digas —Mis dientes estaban apretados, mi voz era tensa—. Deja de decirme que él está… está…

—¿Desnudándote con sus ojos? —Se rió de nuevo y nunca había querido patearla más—. Vale, vale, pero L, no te preocupes. Tienes esto. No sé lo que has hecho con él, pero está dispuesto a sentarse y rogar. Confía en mí —Ella miró en su dirección—. Está bien, está empezando un nuevo lote de café ahora. Puedes hacer tu propia mirada.

Dimos un paso más cerca, sólo había dos personas delante de nosotros. Vi a Sting remplazar el filtro, dosificar el café, y establecer los controles. Su delantal verde estaba desordenado en la parte posterior, más con un nudo que con un lazo. Las correas sacaron mis ojos de sus caderas a sus vaqueros desgastados, de cintura baja, que sostenían en su bolsillo una cartera a la que se adjuntaba una cadena floja. Desaparecía bajo el delantal, se enlazaba con un cinturón adelante, sin duda.

Entonces se volvió, con los ojos en la segundo caja registradora mientras marcaba los botones y la traía a la vida. Me pregunté si me iba a ignorar, como lo había hecho durante la clase. Eso sería útil, jugando a este juego. Justo cuando el hombre delante de mí comenzó su detallada orden de bebidas a la chica en la primera registradora, la mirada de Sting encontró la mía.

—¿Siguiente? —El acero gris de su camisa partió el azul de sus ojos, y el gris desapareció—. Lucy —Me saludó con una sonrisa.

Me preocupé que él pudiera leer mi mente, y los retorcidos planes que Juvia había implantado en ella

— ¿Americano hoy, o algo más? —Se acordó de la bebida que pedí la semana pasada.

Asentí con la cabeza, y él apenas si esbozó una sonrisa a mi desconcierto, comunicando mi orden e imprimiendo la copa con un rotulador. En lugar de pasar a un compañero de trabajo, preparó la bebida él mismo.

Agregó una funda protectora y una tapa y me entregó la copa. No podía leer su huella de una sonrisa.

—Ten un buen día. —Y mirando sobre mi hombro, dijo—: ¿Siguiente? —Me uní a Juvia en el mostrador, confusa y de mal humor.

—¿Él hizo la bebida para ti? —tomó su copa y me siguió hasta el mostrador de condimentos.

—Sí. —Quité la tapa y adicioné azúcar y leche, mientras que ella luchaba con la canela en su café con leche—. Pero él me lo entregó como si fuera cualquier otro cliente y tomó la orden del siguiente chico.

Lo vimos interactuar con los clientes. Ni una sola vez dio un vistazo a mi dirección.

—Habría jurado que estaba tan dentro de ti que no podía ver con claridad —reflexionó ella cuando nos fuimos, doblando una esquina para unirnos a la masa de personas que circulan por el centro de estudiantes.

—¡Hola, bebé! —La voz de Gray nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos. Tomó a Juvia fuera del flujo de personas y yo los seguí, riéndome de su chillido encantador hasta que me di cuenta del tipo de pie junto a él.

Mi cara se puso caliente, la sangre golpeando en mis oídos. A medida que nuestros amigos se besaban como saludo y empezaban a hablar acerca de a qué hora se librarían del trabajo esa noche, Zancrow se quedó mirándome, su boca girando a un lado. Mi respiración vino en jadeos y luché por mantener el creciente pánico y las náuseas bajo control.

Quería dar la vuelta y correr, pero estaba inmovilizada.

No me podía tocar aquí. Él no podía hacerme daño aquí.

—Hola, Luce —su penetrante mirada vagó sobre mí y me arrastré en mi piel—. Luciendo bien, como siempre —Sus palabras brotaron con coquetería, pero lo único que sentía era la amenaza por debajo, intencionalmente o no.

Los moretones habían desaparecido de su rostro, pero no se habían ido del todo. Una brecha amarilla rodeaba su ojo izquierdo, y otra acariciaba a lo largo del lado derecho de su nariz como una mancha pálida.

Sting se las había dado, y sólo tres de nosotros lo sabíamos. Le devolví la mirada, en silencio, agarrando el café en la mano. En una ocasión había pensado que este chico guapo y encantador, enchapado a lo americano, me había engañado tan a fondo como engañaba a todos los demás.

Levanté la barbilla, haciendo caso omiso de mi reacción física a él, y el miedo que me provocaba.

—Es **Lucy**.

Levantó una ceja, confundido.

—¿Eh?

Juvia me agarró del codo.

—Vamos, cosa ardiente. ¿No tienes historia del arte, como en cinco minutos?

Me tropecé un poco cuando me di vuelta y la seguí. Zancrow emitió una risa suave, burlándose mientras lo pasaba.

—Mira a tu alrededor, **_Lucy_** —bromeó.

Mi nombre en su boca, envió un temblor a través de mí, mientras recorría con Juvia el mar de estudiantes. Una vez que logré moverme, no pude alejarme de él lo suficientemente rápido.

.

.

.

* * *

**ODIO A ZANCROW ¿ SOY LA ÚNICA?**

**Bueeno aquí esta el cuarto capi, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben déjenme un review para saber como estuvo el asunto. El unicornio violador lo demanda.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto y las amo muuuucho!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear friends!**

**Aquí les traigo la continuación, no se me infarten o algo jaja.**

**Bueno bebes hermosos y sensuales les dejo el capi. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, follows y favs. Enserio me pongo super contenta de leerlos (:**

**Ahora si PROSIGAN!**

* * *

Capítulo 5

**Juvia: ¿Todavía tienes tu taza de café?**

**Yo: ¿Sí?**

**Juvia: Retira el manguito.**

**Yo: Oh. Por. Dios**

**Juvia: ¿Su número de teléfono?**

**Yo: ¿Cómo supiste?**

**Juvia: Soy Juvia. Lo sé todo.**

**Juvia: En realidad, me pregunté por qué escribió en tu taza si iba a preparar tu bebida.**

Si Juvia no hubiera estado mandándome mensajes durante la clase, esa taza, y su número, habrían sido lanzados a la papelera del pasillo. Así que... Sting no estaba escribiendo una innecesaria orden de bebida en mi taza, me estaba dando su número de teléfono.

Entré en mi teléfono, preguntándome qué se suponía que haría con eso. ¿Debía llamarlo? ¿Enviarle un mensaje? Pensé en lo que sabía sobre él: Había salido de la nada la noche de la fiesta. Después de poner fin al ataque, algún rasgo más protector le había obligado a devolverme sana y a salva a mi dormitorio. De alguna manera él había sabido mi nombre esa noche —mi apodo—, pero nunca me había fijado antes en él.

Se sienta en la fila de atrás en economía, dibujando o mirándome fijamente en lugar de prestar atención a la conferencia. El sábado en la noche, el firme tacto de sus manos cuando bailamos hizo que mi cabeza nadara, antes de que desapareciera sin explicación. Me había desnudado con la mirada, según dijo Juvia, en medio de Starbucks —donde trabajaba. Era arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Tatuado y demasiado caliente para ponerlo en palabras. Se veía y actuaba como el Chico Malo, que Juvia y Mirajane creían que era.

Y ahora, su número estaba grabado en mi teléfono. Era como si él supiera todo acerca de la operación Fase Chico Malo, y estuviera más que dispuesto y deseoso de llenar ese papel como mis amigas creían que lo haría.

Pero yo no lo sabía. No sabía qué pensaba de mí. Si pensaba en mí. O en la chica que había estado buscándolo y hablando con él después de clase la semana pasada. En el club, las niñas lo habían mirado abiertamente cuando pasó, algunas de ellas giraron a su alrededor para evaluarlo más. Podría haber bailado con cualquiera de ellas, probablemente se ha ido a casa con la mayoría de ellas. ¿Por qué yo?

"Souta,

He adjuntado un resumen de mi trabajo de investigación. Si tienes la oportunidad, ¿podrías asegurarte de que no sea demasiado extenso, o demasiado centrado? No estoy segura de cuantas economías fuera de incluir. Además, la curva J es un poco confusa. Conseguí lo que podemos ver después del hecho, pero ¿no está la economía basada en la predicción, como el clima? Quiero decir, a quién le importa si sólo podemos ver lo que sucedió después de que pasó —si el tipo del clima no puede predecir qué va a pasar mañana, probablemente va a ser despedido, ¿cierto?

Hice las hojas de cálculo, también. Lo siento si te estoy enviando tanto a la vez, un lunes. Debería haberlo enviado antes, pero me fui con algunos amigos el sábado y no lo hice.

LH"

"Lucy,

No hay problema. Tampoco estoy trabajando, estudiando o en clases prácticamente a cada hora del día. Apenas noto qué día es.

Espero que hayas disfrutado la noche.

Sé que al principio dije que no necesitaba los detalles de tu ruptura (si fui rudo, no quise decirlo de esa manera) debe haber sido malo para hacerte abandonar la clase por dos semanas. Puedo decir que saltarlas es atípico para ti.

He adjuntado un artículo del WSJ que explica mejor el texto de la curva de J. Tienes toda la razón, sin la capacidad de predecir, la economía no sería economía. Es historia. Y aunque la historia tiene su lugar en las probabilidades previsibles de la economía y Meteorología (analogía inteligente, por cierto), es poco útil si lo que necesitas saber es si debes o no invertir en la moneda extranjera, o traer tu paraguas o no a la escuela.

SE"

Me quedé mirando el correo electrónico, intentado y fracasando en comparar a Souta y Sting. Parecían tan opuestos como la noche y el día, pero yo sólo conocía la mitad de cada uno de ellos. No sabía mucho de Sting más allá de sus sorprendentes miradas y su habilidad para darle una paliza a alguien.

Durante historia del arte, me había encontrado preguntándome qué habría pasado en la interacción con Zancrow, si Sting hubiera estado conmigo. Me pregunté si Zancrow se habría atrevido a mirarme así. Decir lo que había dicho: "Te ves bien." La idea de los fríos ojos de Zancrow examinándome hizo que mi estómago girara.

Con sentimientos poco profundos y comprensivos, especulé nuevamente cual podría ser el aspecto de Souta y el grado de impacto que eso pudiera tener sobre lo que pensaba de él. Sus elogios me hicieron mirar a mi laptop y sonreír. Dijo que mi ex era un imbécil, y ahora parecía estar interesado en nuestra ruptura.

En mí.

Eso, o estaba leyendo demasiado en él.

"Souta,

Estuvimos juntos casi tres años. Nunca lo vi venir. Lo seguí hasta aquí, en lugar de tratar con una escuela de artes escénicas. Mi maestro de orquesta casi tuvo un infarto cuando le dije. Él intercedió ante mí para audicionar a Oberlin o Julliard, pero no lo hice. No puedo culpar a nadie más que a mí. Le confié mi futuro a mi novio, como una idiota.

Ahora estoy atascada en algún lugar en el que no debería estar. No sé si sólo creí mucho en él, o poco en mí misma. De cualquier manera, bastante estúpida, ¿eh? Así que esa es mi pequeña y melodramática historia.

Gracias por el artículo.

LH"

"Lucy,

No eres estúpida. Demasiado confiada, tal vez, pero eso refleja su falta de fiabilidad, no tú inteligencia. En cuanto a estar en algún lugar del cual se supone no debes estar —tal vez estás aquí por una razón, o por ninguna en realidad.

Como científico, me inclino hacia esta última. De cualquier manera, estás libre de culpa. Tomaste una decisión; ahora has lo mejor de ella. Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, ¿cierto?

En esa nota, voy a estudiar una prueba del principio estadístico. Quién sabe, tal vez pueda demostrar científicamente que tu ex no es digno de ti, y que estás exactamente donde debes estar.

SE"

Cuando Juvia entró por la puerta, estaba medio dormida y rodeada de verbos conjugados en español impresos en tarjetas de colores. Recogí la mayoría de ellos, justo antes de que rebotara en el borde de mi cama.

—¿Y? ¿Lo llamaste o le mandaste un mensaje? ¿Has usado alguna de las cosas que te aconsejamos? ¿Qué dijo?

Suspiré.

—Nada.

Se recostó en la cama, arrojando sus brazos dramáticamente mientras le arrebataba las tarjetas antes de que las arrugara.

—Te acobardaste.

Miré las cartas en su mano. Yo habré, tú habrás, él habrá, nosotros habremos...

—Sí, tal vez.

—Hmm. Sabes, es mejor. No le llames. Haz que te persiga —se rió de mi ceño fruncido—. Chicos como Gray son mucho más fáciles. Demonios, podría decirle que me persiga y él lo haría.

Nos reíamos de la imagen visual, ya que probablemente fuera cierto.

Pensé en Loke. Y el tipo que era. Él me había perseguido al principio, pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para atraparme. Me tenía a sus pies, arrastrando a lo largo sus sueños y planes, porque me había hecho parte de ellos.

Hasta hace unas semanas.

—Aw, mierda, L. Sé lo que estás haciendo. No pienses en él. Voy a hacer algo de cacao. Vuelve a —se sentó, recogiendo una tarjeta que no tomé apresuradamente —Ugh, verbos en español.

Juvia llenó unas tazas con agua del grifo del baño y las metió en el horno microondas para calentarlas. Me quedé mirando las borrosas cartas en mi mano.

Maldito Loke. Maldito, maldito sea. Le serviría verme con alguien como Sting.

Alguien tan diferente, pero igual de caliente. Aún más, si empezaba a calcular los detalles.

La Operación Fase Chico Malo estaba en marcha. Pero no llamando a Sting, o enviándole mensajes. Si Juvia tenía razón, si él era un cazador, no había hecho lo suficiente persiguiendo, todavía.

Cuando ella me entregó la taza, tomé una respiración profunda y sonreí. Ella había servido la mía con malvaviscos de su pequeño escondite al que ambas recurríamos a veces, sin molestarnos en hacer cacao.

—Así que si no le mando mensajes, ¿qué sigue?

Ella sonrió y chilló con un grito triunfal.

—Él debe estar excavando en el asunto de la chica buena que estás tramando... —Sus ojos se abrieron—. Lucy, tal vez ya te había notado en clase antes de la ruptura. Tú cambiaste de asientos, ¿verdad? Por lo que es evidente que ustedes dos rompieron. Esto es perfecto —Me había vuelto a confundir y ella se reía—. Él ya te perseguía. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguir corriendo. Pero no demasiado rápido.

Me lamí el chocolate de mi labio superior.

—Juvia, eres peligrosa.

Ella sonrió con malicia.

—Lo sé.

* * *

El miércoles, llegué al salón de clases antes de que la clase de las 8:00 saliera. Tan pronto como la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieron en la puerta, me deslicé y tomé mi asiento, decidida a no prestarle atención a Sting cuando llegara.

Para ello, ojeé el índice de mis tarjetas, aunque estaba más que lista para destacar en el cuestionario de español.

Cuando Reduss se deslizó en su asiento a mi izquierda, no detuve mi revisión. Negándome a ser distraída de no prestar atención al asiento de Sting, y si era o no él.

—Hey, Lucy —No era la voz de Reduss.

Los asientos estaban atornillados al piso, con escritorios diestros. Sting se inclinó ligeramente sobre el lado de Reduss, empujando el borde del mismo en mi espacio. Me cortó la respiración, y me centré en dejarla salir, pareciendo natural.

—Ah, Hola.

Se mordió el labio inferior una vez, brevemente.

—Supongo que no te diste cuenta del número de teléfono en tu taza de café.

Miré mi teléfono, descansando en el borde de mi libro de texto.

—Me di cuenta. —Observé su reacción, sabiendo que prácticamente le estaba diciendo que me persiguiera.

Él sonrió, sus oscuros claros arrugándose un poco en las esquinas, e intenté no desmayarme visiblemente.

—Ya veo. Dar la vuelta es un juego limpio. ¿Qué tal si me das el tuyo?

Arqueé una ceja ante él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda con economía?

Se mordió el labio seriamente, esta vez, ahogando una risa.

—No lo creo. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Podría estar atraída por un chico que se preocupaba tan poco acerca de irle bien en clase?

—Supongo que no es asunto mío.

Apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban teñidas de gris, probablemente de dibujar con el lápiz que estaba sobre su oreja.

—Aprecio tu preocupación, completamente ajenos a economía. Pero quiero tu número por otros motivos

Recogí mi teléfono y encontré su número, enviándole un mensaje que decía: Hola.

—Amigo, estas en mi asiento. —El tono de Reduss era práctico, pero imperturbable.

El teléfono de Sting vibró en su mano, y sonrió ante mi emergente texto, dándole mi número.

—Gracias. —Se desplegó a sí mismo de la silla y se dirigió a Reduss—. Lo siento, hombre.

—No hay problema. —Reduss era una de las personas más despreocupadas que jamás había conocido.

Su actitud decía flojo, pero yo había conseguido un vistazo, en la mitad del período, de su abarrotado cuaderno: Había hecho una B más, y por toda su charla de escapar de la escuela y dormir, el todavía no se había perdido una.

Después de que Sting se pasó de nuevo a su asiento, Reduss se inclinó sobre el borde de su escritorio, más cerca de lo que Sting había estado.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue eso? —Sus cejas se sacudieron de arriba abajo y traté de no sonreír.

—Estoy segura de que no sé lo que quieres decir —le contesté, agitando las pestañas en mi mejor suplantación de una belleza sureña.

—Cuidado, pequeña dama —arrastro las palabras—. Ese chico parece un poco peligroso —Sacudió un rizo demasiado largo fuera de sus ojos, sonriendo—. No es que haya nada malo con un poco de peligro.

Mis labios se apretaron en una media sonrisa.

—Verdad.

Me felicité por echarle un singular vistazo, por encima de mi hombro a la mitad de una clase de cincuenta minutos. Sting no me estaba mirando, así que no pude evitar mirarlo. Lápiz en mano, estaba dibujando intensamente, primero sombreando y luego cuidadosamente difuminando con el pulgar. Su rubio pelo caía alrededor de su cara mientras se concentraba en su trabajo, haciendo caso omiso de la conferencia y la clase, cómo si se encontrara solo en la habitación.

Lo imaginé sentado en su cama, de rodillas, con un bloc equilibrado en sus muslos. Me pregunté qué estaba dibujando. ¿O a quién?

Levantó su mirada, atrapó la mía. Sosteniéndola. Su boca tiró de una sonrisa fantasma y estirando su cuello y rodando sus hombros, devolvió mi mirada. Echó un vistazo al bloc, tocando la punta de su lápiz contra él y extendiéndose en su asiento, abanicando las pestañas hacia abajo mientras examinaba su trabajo.

El Dr. Jiemma terminó de explicar el gráfico, una presentación en la pizarra y la Conferencia reanudó. Sting puso el lápiz sobre su oreja y recogió una pluma.

Antes de cambiar su atención a nuestro profesor, me sonrió una vez más, y una sacudida de emoción se disparó a través de mí.

Al final de clase, una chica diferente a la de la semana pasada lo interceptó en su camino hacia la puerta y yo salí corriendo sin una mirada atrás.

La adrenalina pateaba en mi cuerpo con necesidad de escapar y darse alas. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, me introduje a través de la salida lateral y marché, sintiéndome tonta.

Juvia y Mirajane insistieron en que debía eludir su agarre durante unos días más y hacer que me persiga, pero él no iba a literalmente darme persecución.

Le envié un mensaje a Juvia sobre que estaría consiguiendo un café en la cafetería antes de mi clase de la tarde en vez de ir a Starbucks por él.

Ella me envió un mensaje de vuelta:** GENIA. Nos encontraremos allí. Solidaridad de hermanas y toda esa mierda.**

Al final de historia del arte, empezaba a dudar de la idea de Juvia de que Sting quería jugar este juego. Tal vez no era un perro. O yo no era un gato. O sólo era realmente muy mala en eso. Suspiré y embutí el teléfono en mi bolsa.

Lo había comprobado por un mensaje al menos treinta veces durante la clase.

Siempre había menospreciado los juegos que las personas jugaban en busca de amor, o del siguiente enganche. Todo esto era una competencia para ver quién podría recibir hasta qué punto, y nunca pude averiguar si había más suerte que habilidad implicada, o alguna incomprensible combinación de las dos.

La gente rara vez decía lo que pensaba, o revelaban cómo se sentían. Nadie era honesto.

Fácil para mí decir, desde el pedestal de mi perfecta relación con Loke.

Juvia había llamado meses atrás, cuando le dije que estaba siendo ridícula sobre un chico, conspirando para descifrar lo que quería de una chica antes de derribar sistemáticamente sus defensas. Tuve que admitir que ella tenía razón. No tenía ni idea de lo que era ser una joven-adulta soltera, así que no tenía derecho a juzgar.

Hasta ahora.

La angustia era absurda, pero no la podía sacudir. Él me había mirado en clase. Me sentía confiada cuando salí de economía y miserable ahora. ¿Por qué?

¿Porque él no había empujado a la pelirroja fuera de su camino al final de economía y venido hacia mí? ¿Por qué no me había mandado un mensaje en algún momento durante las escasas tres horas y media desde que lo había visto?

Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido.

Para el momento en el que fui a calentar una sopa en el microondas para la cena, me había resignado y fallado en mantener el interés de Sting. En mi mente empujé a la chica bonita que había corrido hasta él, y nos imaginé dejando la clase juntos, sosteniendo su mano, o tal vez más.

—Pendejo —murmuré para mí misma.

Desde el extremo de mi cama, mi portátil sonó alertando un correo electrónico, y mi estómago respondió con un revoloteo. Probablemente no era nada, un aviso acerca de vacunas contra la gripe desde el centro de salud, u otra nota de uno de mis viejos amigos de la secundaria, todos estaban "tan devastados" de que Loke y yo termináramos (lo que todos ellos pensaron cuando cambió su estado de relación en Facebook, veinte minutos después de haber roto conmigo).

Había deshabilitado mi cuenta inmediatamente y aún debía reintegrarla. El pensamiento de ver sus actualizaciones y sus simplistas estados, tener fotos de él apareciendo en mis noticias era desmoralizante. Incluso si lo ocultaba, conocíamos muchas de las mismas personas. No habría escondido sus comprensivos y condescendientes correos electrónicos al día siguiente, así que estaba justificadamente preocupada cuando revisé mi bandeja de entrada.

Encogiéndome, me acerqué... y sonreí.

"Lucy,

¿Vas a llegar a la sesión de mañana (jueves)? En caso de que no, he adjuntado la hoja de cálculo que estoy planeando revisar. Es nueva, y separé las cosas, no necesitas estar completamente al corriente para conseguirlo.

(Hablando de eso, debes estar toda atrapada dentro de una semana o algo así.)

SE

PD: He estado pensando acerca de esa prueba de la que te hablé la última vez —esa de que tú estás donde se supone debes estar. Y se me ocurrió, poder demostrarte que sí estás mejor en otro lugar. Si hubieras dejado el Estado, tu relación todavía habría terminado. Tal vez incluso te habrías culpado ti misma, sin saber que estabas condenada por su culpa, de cualquier manera. En cambio, estás aquí. Lo abandonaste, saltaste clases y ¡conociste al mejor tutor de economía de la Universidad! ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez voy a hacer que te enamorares de economía. (¿Cuál es tu especialidad, por cierto?)"

"Souta,

Soy una música con especialización en educación. Odio ese dicho: "Aquellos que pueden lo hacen, aquellos que no pueden, enseñan". Como tutora, sé que es basura. Aún lo quiero hacer. Imaginé unirme a una orquesta sinfónica, o a una progresiva banda de jazz... Y en su lugar, voy a enseñar.

No voy a estar en tu sesión, mañana tengo clases con mis chicos de secundaria. (Creo que sería más impresionante para ellos si pudiera tirarme un pedo en escalas en lugar de arrancarlas del bajo).

Lamento informarte, tengo la intención de hacerlo a través de esta clase y hacerlo con economía. Ninguna reflexión sobre tus geniales habilidades en las tutorías, lo juro. Gracias por la hoja de cálculo. Eres demasiado amable.

LH"

"Lucy,

Si deseas hacerlo, entonces, ¿qué te está deteniendo?

Así que soy amable, ¿eh? Nunca escuché eso antes. Generalmente piensan que soy un pretencioso-agujero. Debo admitir, que tiendo a fomentar esa estimación. Así que por favor prométeme mantener tu opinión para ti misma. La reputación se puede arruinar tan fácilmente, sabes.

SE

PD: Realiza la hoja de cálculo. Antes del viernes. Te estoy dando una mirada muy seria a través de esta pantalla. HAS-LA-HOJA-DE-CÁLCULO. Si tienes un problema con alguno de los materiales, házmelo saber."

"Souta,

¿Qué me detiene? Bien, he quemado la oportunidad de ir a una escuela de música seria. Y estoy atrapada en un Estado que no siempre fomenta las Artes (algo que probablemente gastara toda la enseñanza de mi carrera luchando).

Parece imposible salir ahora y "hacer". Supongo que debo replantearme.

Tu genial secreto está seguro. Mis labios están sellados.

LH

PD: Estoy HACIENDO la hoja de cálculo, pero te estoy dando una mirada muy petulante a través de mi pantalla. Esclavista. Jesús."

Estaba sonriendo cuando hice clic en enviar. Tal vez estaba jugando un juego completamente diferente de persecución, y Sting y su exasperante y enigmática sonrisa podrían dar un salto de vuelo.

Juvia y Mirajane podrían guardarse sus consejos para hacer-que-él-te-persiga y usarlos, porque al parecer, apesto en la vida real. Aunque por correo electrónico, es otra cosa... Mi feliz expresión se deslizó lejos cuando me di cuenta de la cruda verdad: Estaba coqueteando con alguien en línea.

No tenía ni idea de cómo era su aspecto, o qué tipo de persona era.

No exactamente así. Sabía exactamente qué tipo de persona era, aunque nunca había puesto mis ojos en él. Es amable. Inteligente. Y sencillo.

Por supuesto, él no había golpeado a un aspirante a violador hasta dejarlo una pulpa sangrienta por mí. O hizo que mi interior se fundiera cuando puso sus manos en mi cintura. Probablemente no tenía tatuajes en sus brazos o glaciales ojos Azul grisáceo y una mirada que derrite.

A las 10:00 pm, mi teléfono vibró con la alerta de un texto.

**Sting: Hola :)**

**Yo: Hola**

**Sting: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Yo: Nada. Tarea.**

**Sting: Quería hablar después de clase, pero desapareciste.**

**Yo: Tengo otra clase justo después. Con uno de esos profes que dejan de hablar y te miran fijamente esperando hasta que tomes asiento si llegas tarde.**

**Sting: Yo probablemente sólo caminaría a mi asiento aún más lento.**

**Sting: Deberías venir a SB el viernes. Por lo general está muerto. ¿Americano, por cuenta de la casa?**

**Yo: ¿Café gratis? No puedo dejarlo pasar. Voy a tratar de pasarme por allí. ¿Cuándo trabajas?**

**Sting: Toda la tarde. Hasta las cinco.**

**Yo: Listo.**

**Sting: Nos vemos el viernes, Lucy.**

.

.

.

**¿COMO PUEDE SER STING TAN SENSUAL? Uno de los misterios de la vida jajaja**

**¿Reviews?**

**O mi unicornio los viola ... Los estoy observando.**

**Jajaja na mentira. Saben que lo que importa aqui es su opinión.**

**Les mando muchos besitos y abrazos.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEEY HE VUELTO Y CON UN CAPI BIEN LARGO ASÍ QUE NO SE PUEDE QUEJAR EH!**

**JAJAJA BUENO BABES GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE POR LOS REVIEWS (:**

**AHORA SI LEAN QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR LO SÉ.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Sting llegó quince minutos tarde a la clase del viernes, y tuvimos un examen sorpresa en la primera hora, el cual perdió. Mi primer pensamiento fue cuan irresponsable era por perderse el examen… y luego recordé que yo perdí mis parciales. No podía exactamente criticarlo.

Se deslizó por la puerta trasera mientras el Dr. Jiemma caminaba al centro del aula, recogiendo los exámenes. Tomó las hojas de la fila izquierda y luego se giró a la derecha, donde Sting se sentó.

—Necesito verte después de clases —dijo en voz baja.

Inclinando su cabeza, Sting sacó el libro de su mochila y respondió en el mismo tono apagado: —Sí, señor.

No lo miré durante el resto de la clase, y cuando terminó, recogió su mochila y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Mientras esperaba que el Dr. Jiemma terminara su conversación con otro estudiante, Sting levantó la mirada y me encontró. Su sonrisa tan indescifrable como siempre, apenas existía. Pero su mirada era seria, atravesándome como un dardo en un tablero.

Regresando su atención a nuestro profesor, apartó la mirada. Solté el aliento que no había notado que estaba conteniendo, y escape del salón, indecisa sobre si debía o no detenerme en Starbucks esa tarde.

Consideré el examen que acababa de hacer como un éxito, gracias a la insistencia de Souta en que completara las hojas de trabajo que me envió dos noches atrás. Hacer esos ejercicios fue de gran ayuda. Debió saber que la prueba venía. No pienso que él se pasó de la raya, y me dijo algo que no debió haber dicho, aunque por lo menos un dedo del pie definitivamente pasó esa línea.

Por mí.

Pasando invisiblemente entre los miles de estudiantes de este enorme campus, me llamó la atención el hecho de que por alguna razón, él se desvió de su camino para ayudarme. Por alguna razón, yo le importo.

**Juvia: Gray y yo nos iremos pronto. ¿Estarás bien este fin de semana? Vas a SB esta tarde, ¿VERDAD? Si él te invita, ACEPTA. ¡Arriésgate! No olvides que tienes la habitación para ti sola todo el fin de semana. BESOS.**

**Yo: Diviértanse, chicos. ¡Estaré bien! Te mantendré informada.**

**Juvia: De acuerdo. Regresaré el domingo en la tarde. O en la noche, dependiendo de qué tan fuerte sea la resaca de la mañana. Je, je. TEXTEAME TARDE.**

Había olvidado el viaje de Juvia con Gray ese fin de semana. Su hermano estaba en una banda, y tocarían en un festival cerca de Shreveport mañana, así que tenían reservaciones en un Cama y Desayuno para el fin de semana. Juvia nos dijo a Mirajane y a mí sobre eso el último mes, una tarde mientras esperábamos ver Mercurio y Venus a través de un telescopio del laboratorio de astronomía.

—¿En un Cama y Desayuno? —Mirajane arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué sigue, harán bordar las toallas con sus nombres?

Juvia frunció el ceño.

—¡Es romántico!

—Exactamente —rió Mirajane—. ¡Y te irás con Gray! ¿De qué hablarás con el Sr. Deportes, de todas maneras?

Los labios llenos de Juvia hicieron una pequeña mueca y pasó la mano a través de su cabello, tan azul que podía notarse en un campo oscuro a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Le dije que en los Cama y Desayuno tienen bañeras enormes, y estaría dispuesta a hacerle cosas pecaminosas allí.

Un sonido estrangulado provino de uno de los chicos nerds detrás de nosotros, tenían expresiones torturadas y miraban fijamente a Juvia.

Intentamos sofocar nuestras risas.

Mirajane suspiró.

—Pobre Gray. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad… Estará enfrente de un montón de personas diciendo: "Sí, acepto" algún día, sin saber cómo llegó hasta allí.

—¡Ugh! No lo creo. Cuando llegue mi momento para sentar cabeza, conseguiré a alguien como… —Juvia miró sobre su hombro hacia los espías detrás de nosotras—, como uno de ellos.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro y se sentaron más rígidos. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Juvia, uno de ellos golpeó el puño del otro.

Dudo que Juvia diera un segundo pensamiento durante su fin de semana romántico. Yo estaba sola al final, deliberé mientras me giraba hacia un grupo de estudiantes a tiempo que apretaba más mi chaqueta contra el repentino frío de noviembre. El asistir a una fiesta de la fraternidad ese fin de semana no era una buena idea, lo sabía de primera mano. De ninguna jodida manera iría a algún sitio donde Loke podría estar.

O Zancrow.

El aroma a café invadió mis sentidos antes de que Starbucks apareciera a la vista. Al doblar la esquina, mis ojos se dirigieron al mostrador, donde dos empleadas charlaban. Cuando no vi a Sting, me pregunté si cambió turnos y olvidó mencionármelo.

Había sólo un puñado de clientes. Uno de ellos era el Dr. Jiemma, leyendo el periódico en una esquina. No tenía nada contra mi profesor, pero no quería que fuera testigo de mis intentos de flirteo con el chico que se saltó el examen y le pidió que se quedara después de clase esa mañana.

Me quedé de pie, detrás de un mostrador de vasos de café y tazas de viaje.

Al igual que el lunes, Sting empujó la puerta trasera mientras mis ojos estaban en esa dirección. Los dedos de mis pies y manos se estremecieron al verlo. Debajo del delantal verde, usaba una camisa azul, manga larga, no la camisa con estampado de la universidad que vestía esta mañana en clase. Las mangas estaban subidas hasta los codos, dejando los tatuajes visibles.

Me moví hacia el mostrador, mis ojos saltaban de sus brazos a su rostro. Él no me había visto aún.

Una de las chicas en la registradora se enderezó.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —Su voz tenía un borde de molestia, como si estuviera chasqueando los dedos para llamar mi atención.

—¡Yo me encargo, Mei! —dijo Sting, y ella se encogió de hombros y regresó a la conversación con su compañera, pero ambas me miraron con más hostilidad que antes.

—Hola, Lucy.

—Hola.

Miró hacia el rincón donde estaba sentado el Dr. J.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Su tono no era el de un chico que específicamente me pidió que viniera.

Quizás se comportaba con seriedad por sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Um, un Americano grande, supongo.

Tomó un vaso de la pila e hizo la bebida. Traté de entregarle mi tarjeta, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien así. Yo me encargo.

Sus compañeras intercambiaron una mirada que yo fingí no ver.

Le di las gracias y me dirigí hacia la esquina contraria del Dr. Jiemma, abrí mi portátil para trabajar en mi proyecto de economía. Tuve que buscar información de múltiples fuentes para defender la posición que mi trabajo estaba tomando.

Debía estar listo antes de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, en menos de dos semanas. Si no tuviera que hacer tantos exámenes, podría terminar pronto.

Después de una hora, tenía marcada una docena de fuentes sobre economía internacional, mi café se había acabado, y Sting no vino ni una vez.

Cerré mi portátil, antes de desconectar el cargador de la pared. Tenía que estar en la escuela en menos de una hora.

—Señorita, Heartfilia. —Salté por el inesperado saludo del Dr. Jiemma, haciendo que el vaso, afortunadamente vacío, se cayera—. ¡Oh! ¡Siento haberte sorprendido!

—Oh, está bien. Estoy un poco nerviosa… por, uh, el café —Y porque me desconcentré pensando un segundo en Sting.

—Sólo quería hacerte saber que Souta me dijo que tú ya casi comprendes todo, y que has avanzando en tu proyecto. Me alegra oírlo —bajó su voz y miró alrededor con complicidad—. Mis colegas y yo no queremos reprobar a nadie, ya sabes. Nuestro objetivo es asustar —quiero decir, animar— para que los estudiantes flojos se pongan estudiar. No digo que tú seas alguien del mismo saco.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo.

Se enderezó y aclarándose la garganta.

—Bien, bien. Bueno, ten un fin de semana productivo —Se rió de su broma y me las arreglé para no rodar los ojos.

—Gracias, Dr. Jiemma.

Él se acercó al mostrador y habló con Sting mientras yo terminaba de guardar mi cargador y metía mi portátil en mi mochila. La conversación entre ambos era seria, y me preocupé cuando el Dr. Jiemma pareció señalar hacia mí.

Me pregunté si nuestro profesor creía que Sting era uno de esos estudiantes flojos que podía intimidar. Si era así, yo no quería ser usada de ejemplo.

Al salir, miré sobre mi hombro, pero Sting no miraba en mi dirección en absoluto, y su expresión era tensa. Su compañera, la cual limpiaba el mostrador a unos metros de distancia, me dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando salí de la escuela dos horas más tarde, encendí mi teléfono, traté de hacer planes para mi fin de semana mientras el aparato se encendía.

Claramente, el viaje a Starbucks había sido un fracaso. Sting estuvo, si era posible, más desconcertante y reservado que antes.

Mientras trabajaba en el proyecto, le había mandado un correo a Souta para agradecerle que me enviara la hoja de ejercicios, y por insistirme en hacerla. No quería que tuviera un complejo de culpa, en caso de que fuera un chico de rigurosa honestidad. No había escuchado de él desde el miércoles, pero quizás respondía mi correo esta tarde o en la noche. Quizás tenía libre este fin de semana, y finalmente podríamos conocernos.

Tenía un mensaje de Juvia; ella y Grau llegaron a Shreverport, también muchas insinuaciones sobre lo que podía hacer con un dormitorio sólo para mí. Y mi mamá me envió un mensaje para preguntarme sobre mis planes de Acción de Gracia.

Loke y yo nos alternábamos para pasar en su casa o en la mía esos días. De alguna manera, mis padres estaban confundidos sobre si yo iría o no a casa este año. Cuando contesté un "sí" (generalmente romper con un chico significa ya no pasar vacaciones juntos), esperé una disculpa de regreso. Debí no haber esperado tanto.

**Mamá: No seas insolente. Tu padre y yo planeamos y pagamos un viaje a Breckenridge ese fin de semana, porque pensamos que tú te quedarías con los Regulus. Supongo que podemos cancelarlo.**

**Yo: Adelante, ve. Iré a casa con Juvia o algo así.**

**Mamá: Vale. Si estás segura.**

**Yo: Estoy segura.**

Guau. Mi novio me botó, y en la primera oportunidad de mi madre de darme apoyo, ella y papá me dejarían sola para ir a esquiar. Qué manera de hacerme sentir querida e incluida, mamá. Como si el rechazo de Loke no fuera suficiente con lo que lidiar. Jesús.

Lancé mi teléfono en un porta-vasos vacío y conduje de regreso al campus, preparada para ver televisión y trabajar en economía todo el fin de semana.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, vi que Sting me había mandado un mensaje mientras manejaba.

**Sting: Lamento no haberme despedido.**

**Yo: Supongo que estabas ocupado con el Dr. Jiemma.**

**Sting: Sí.**

**Sting: Bueno, me gustaría dibujarte.**

**Yo: ¿En serio?**

**Sting: Sí.**

**Yo: Bien. No es un desnudo o algo así, ¿verdad?**

**Sting: Ja, ja, no. A menos que estés lista para eso.**

**Sting: ¿Esta noche te parece bien? ¿O mañana en la noche?**

**Yo: Esta noche.**

**Sting: Genial. Estaré allí en un par de horas.**

**Yo: Vale.**

**Sting: ¿Cuál es el número de tu dormitorio?**

**Yo: 362. Necesito dejarte entrar al edificio.**

**Sting: Puedo conseguir entrar. Te diré si no puedo.**

* * *

El golpe de Sting fue suave. Estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba cuando me levanté a abrir la puerta.

Había dicho que me quería dibujar, pero no estaba segura de si eso era todo lo que él quería hacer, o si se trataba de un código para más. Juvia no me dejaría oír el final si lo tenía en nuestra habitación y no conseguía que al menos me besara, aunque Sting no me parecía el tipo de chico que por lo general tenía que parar en un beso. Un montón de chicas veían la universidad como una especie de período de exploración, y muchas estarían más que dispuestas a explorar a Sting.

Pero me había llevado más de un año avanzar hasta el sexo con Loke, y él era el único tipo con el que me había acostado. No estaba lista para ello con Sting, no todavía, rebote o no.

Tomé una respiración. Llamó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte. Dejé de pensar y abrí la puerta.

Flecos de pelo rubio sobresalían de su gorro gris oscuro. En el pasillo poco iluminado, sus ojos adquirieron el tono casi transparente que habían tenido esa primera noche, cuando se asomó en mi coche después de haber peleado con Zancrow.

Se encogió de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros, el cuaderno de dibujo bajo el brazo.

—Hola —dijo.

Di un paso atrás en la sala, sosteniendo la puerta abierta. Kagura y Flare descansaban en sus propias puertas a través del pasillo, echándole un vistazo a Sting, mirándome a mí, viéndolo entrar en mi habitación, mientras que Juvia se había ido. Kagura arqueó una ceja y miró a su compañera de cuarto.

Todo el piso sabría que tenía un chico atractivo en mi habitación en menos de cinco minutos.

Dejé que la puerta se cerrara mientras Sting tiró su cuaderno de dibujo en mi cama y se quedó en el centro de la habitación, la cual pareció encogerse con él en la misma. Sin moverse, examinó el lado de la habitación de Juvia, las paredes por encima de su cama cubiertas con fotos, las letras griegas de su hermandad por encima de las brillantes letras de su nombre.

Tomando ventaja de su distracción, lo estudié: botas de vaquero, jeans gastados, sudadera gris con capucha. Volvió la cabeza para escanear mi lado de la habitación, y miré fijamente su perfil: la mandíbula recientemente afeitada, labios entreabiertos, rubias pestañas.

Sus ojos se movieron por encima de mí y luego al portátil en mi escritorio, el que había enganchado a un pequeño conjunto de altavoces. Había creado una lista de reproducción con canciones de mi colección y la puse a tocar suavemente. Otra de las sugerencias de Juvia. La había titulado OFCM, y tardíamente esperé que no inspeccionara la lista y preguntara qué significaba eso.

No se lo diría, por supuesto, pero mis partes propensas a ruborizarse probablemente se incinerarían.

—Me gusta esta banda. ¿Los has visto el mes pasado? —preguntó.

Loke y yo los habíamos visto, de hecho, la noche antes de que rompiéramos. Ellos eran uno de nuestros grupos locales favoritos. Había estado extraño esa noche. Distante. En los conciertos, generalmente ponía mi espalda contra su pecho, con las piernas abiertas lo suficiente para dar cabida a mis pies, sus brazos cerrados alrededor de mi cintura. En cambio, había estado de pie junto a mí, como si fuéramos amigos. Después de romper, me di cuenta de que él había tomado una decisión antes de esa noche, que su reserva era evidencia de la pared entre nosotros; yo sólo no lo había notado todavía.

Asentí con la cabeza, quitando a Loke de mis pensamientos.

—¿Y tú?

—Sí. No recuerdo haberte visto allí, pero estaba oscuro, y había bebido una o dos cervezas —sonrió, dientes blancos, sólo lo suficientemente imperfectos como para indicar que no había sufrido la ortodoncia que yo sí.

Retirando su gorra y dejándola caer sobre mi cama, puso el lápiz en su cuaderno de dibujo, antes de deslizar ambas manos por su pelo aplastado, y luego lo sacudirlo, lo que resultó en un aspecto de recién levantado. Buen Dios. Cuando sacó el buzo con capucha por la cabeza, su camiseta blanca se subió un poco, y yo tuve mi respuesta sobre hasta qué punto se extendían los tatuajes.

Cuatro líneas de escritura, demasiado pequeña para leer, serpenteaban en torno a su lado izquierdo. Algún tipo de diseño celta equilibrándolo a la derecha.

Bonus: Ahora sabía lo que Juvia quería decir con abdominales deliciosos.

El buzo se unió a la gorra, y la camiseta volvió a caer en su lugar.

Recogiendo el cuaderno y el lápiz, se volvió hacia mí, y noté que la tinta en sus antebrazos continuaba sobre sus bíceps y bajo las mangas cortas de su camisa.

—¿Dónde me quieres? —Más jadeante de que lo había querido, mi pregunta parecía una propuesta descarada.

Guau. ¿Podría ser más obvia? Tal vez debería ir y preguntarle si quería ser mí rebote para Loke, sin ataduras.

Mi interior se volvió líquido por la sombra de una sonrisa, una que se estaba volviendo más y más familiar.

—¿Sobre la cama? —dijo, con voz ronca.

Oh, Dios.

—Está bien. —Me moví para posarme en el borde del colchón mientras él ponía su buzo y la gorra en el suelo.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, esperando.

Me miró, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

—Mmm. Te ves muy incómoda. No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres.

¿No tenemos que hacer qué? pensé, deseando poder preguntarle si el usarme como modelo era un pretexto, y diciéndole que si era así, ese era un pretexto no necesario. Lo miré a los ojos.

—Yo quiero.

Se metió el lápiz sobre la oreja, mirando sin convencerse.

—Mmm. ¿Qué posición sería la más cómoda para ti?

No podía decir en voz alta las respuestas que me vinieron a la cabeza ante esa pregunta, pero el rubor que se extendió por toda mi cara, como un reguero de pólvora, me delató. Colocó su labio inferior entre los dientes, y yo estaba segura de que era para contener una carcajada. ¿La posición más cómoda?

¿Qué hay de: con la cabeza metida debajo de la almohada?

Echó un vistazo alrededor de mi habitación y fue a sentarse en el suelo, contra la pared, frente a los pies de mi cama. Rodillas hacia arriba, el cuaderno en sus muslos, estaba justo como lo imaginé en clase el otro día. Excepto que él estaba en mi habitación, no en la suya.

—Acuéstate sobre tu estómago y apoya la cabeza sobre tus brazos, frente a mí.

Hice lo que me dijo.

—¿Así?

Asintió con la cabeza, mirándome como si absorbiera los detalles, o estuviera buscando fallas. Apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, se acercó lo suficiente para pasar sus dedos por mi cabello y lo dejó caer sobre mi hombro.

—Perfecto —murmuró, volviendo rápidamente a su posición contra la pared, a pocos metros de distancia.

Lo miré fijamente mientras dibujó, con los ojos yendo y viniendo de mi cara al cuaderno. En algún momento, su mirada comenzó a moverse sobre el resto de mí. Como si sus dedos rozaran mis hombros y mi espalda, mi respiración quedó atrapada en la garganta y cerré los ojos.

—¿Quedándote dormida? —Su voz era suave. Cercana.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarlo de rodillas a mi lado, sentado sobre los talones. Mi corazón aceleró el ritmo de nuevo con su cercanía.

—No. —Había dejado el cuaderno y lápiz en el suelo detrás de él—. ¿Has... terminado?

Negó con la cabeza ligeramente

—No. Me gustaría hacer otro, si no te importa.

Con mí afirmación, dijo: —Ponte de espalda.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, temerosa de que fuera capaz de ver mi corazón martillando a través de mi delgado suéter. Tomó el papel y el lápiz del suelo y se levantó. Mirando hacia abajo, dejó que sus ojos vagaran por sobre mí, y me sentí vulnerable, aunque no en peligro. Sabía muy poco acerca de él, pero había una cosa que sentí de manera inequívoca: seguridad.

—Voy a arreglarte, ¿si te parece bien?

Tragué saliva

—Uh... seguro —Mis manos apoyadas sobre mis costillas, mis hombros estaban encorvados casi hasta mis oídos.

¿Qué, no es así como quieres que me ponga? Apenas contuve el jadeo nervioso que burbujeó ante el pensamiento.

Sus dedos rodearon la muñeca más cerca de él, y subió mi brazo por encima de mi cabeza, inclinado como si hubiera sido echada hacia atrás.

Tomando la mano opuesta, extendió mis dedos por encima de mi abdomen, se sentó, me miró un momento, y luego la movió, también, sobre mi cabeza, cruzando mis muñecas, como si estuviera atada. Luché por respirar con normalidad.

Imposible.

—Voy a mover tu pierna —dijo, sus ojos fijos en los míos, esperando a que asintiera. Con sus manos sobre mi rodilla, la inclinó, dejándola a ras contra el colchón.

Tomó la libreta y pasó la página.

—Ahora, inclina un poco tu rostro hacia mí, la barbilla hacia abajo, eso está bien. Y cierra los ojos. —Luché por permanecer relajada, sabiendo que durante el tiempo que escuchara su lápiz a través de la página, no me iba a tocar.

Me quedé inmóvil, los ojos cerrados, escuchando el susurro del lápiz sobre papel, roto por el suave pasar de su dedo, untando una línea o una sombra.

Desde el portátil en mi escritorio, mi bandeja de entrada sonó, y mis ojos se iluminaron. Sin pensarlo, me levanté sobre los codos. ¿Souta? Pero no había manera de que pudiera comprobarlo.

Sting me estaba observando muy de cerca.

—¿Tienes que ver eso? —

Souta había hecho caso omiso a mi correo electrónico toda la tarde, cuando en el pasado había respondido con tanta rapidez que estaba probablemente mimada. Pero Sting estaba sentado en mi habitación. Junto a mi cama. Me recosté, regresando mis brazos a su posición anterior, y negué con la cabeza. No cerré los ojos esta vez, y él no me lo pidió.

Volvió a dibujar, concentrándose en mis manos un buen rato, y luego mi cara. Me miró a los ojos, de ida y vuelta entre la intensa examinación y su dibujo.

Cuando miró mi boca por mucho tiempo —dibujando, mirando, dibujando, mirando— quise acercarme, agarrar su camiseta, y tirar de él hacia mí. Mis manos se apretaron involuntariamente y su mirada se movió de regreso.

Con los ojos ardiendo, me miró.

—¿Lucy?

Parpadeé.

—¿Sí?

—La noche que nos conocimos; no soy como ese tipo. —Su mandíbula estaba rígida.

—Sé e… —Él puso un dedo sobre mis labios, con una suave expresión.

—Así que no quiero que te sientas presionada. O abrumada. Pero, sí. Absolutamente quiero besarte, ahora. Mucho.

Pasó su dedo sobre mi mandíbula y por mi garganta, y luego en su regazo.

Lo miré fijamente. Finalmente comprendiendo que estaba esperando una respuesta, dije:

—Está bien.

Dejó caer el cuaderno en el piso y el lápiz lo siguió, su mirada nunca dejó la mía. Mientras se inclinó sobre mí, sentí una mayor conciencia de cada parte de mi cuerpo tocando una parte del suyo, el borde de su cadera presionó la mía, su pecho se deslizó contra el mío, sus dedos trazando el camino desde mis muñecas a los antebrazos y enmarcando mi cara. Me mantuvo en ese lugar, sus labios cerca de mi oído. Cuando besó el punto sensible, mi respiración se estremeció

— Eres tan hermosa —susurró, moviendo su boca a la mía.

Sus labios eran cálidos y firmes, al presionar contra los míos, y cuando su lengua comenzó un ataque suave contra la línea de mis labios, los abrí. Con su lengua profundizando en mi boca, sus manos viajaron en direcciones opuestas, una hacia mis muñecas aún cruzadas, presionándolas contra el colchón encima de mi cabeza, la otra deslizándose por mi lado, escarbando en mi cintura.

Me besó más fuerte, reclamando respuestas por mí parte. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y yo estaba respirando en breves ráfagas de aire como si estuviera saliendo a la superficie cada pocos segundos antes de bucear más profundo.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía tomar mayor intensidad, disminuyó la presión y chupó mi labio inferior suavemente, rozando la lengua sobre él, y luego repitió el movimiento. Me inquieté debajo de él y su lengua se deslizó entre mis labios otra vez, repitiendo su detallado examen, acariciando mi lengua, mis dientes, y paladar.

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado, ¿Cómo se compara esto con besar a Loke? Yo habría respondido: ¿Quién?

Cada mano de Sting agarró una muñeca y puso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Respondiendo a algo que había soñado con hacer más de una vez, empujé mis manos en su pelo, desordenándolo aún más.

Él me detuvo, sentándome en su regazo, mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pila de almohadas en la cabecera de la estrecha cama, un pie aún en el suelo, y el otro debajo mí. Inclinándome hacia atrás. Sostuvo mi cabeza, besando un camino por mi cuello y el escote en V de mi camiseta. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras jadeaba y traté en vano de formar un pensamiento racional.

Sus manos se desplazaron debajo de mi camisa deslizándose a lo largo de las costillas, recorriendo las copas de mi sujetador de satén, con las yemas de los dedos rozando el escote aumentado por mi posición. Empujando el dobladillo de la camisa por encima de mis pechos, movió los labios a los lugares donde sus dedos habían estado, y pasó la lengua a lo largo de la línea de piel justo sobre el borde de mi sujetador.

Mis manos se apretaron en su pelo mientras sus dedos rozaron el broche frontal. ¿No me había puesto este sujetador de fácil acceso por esta misma razón? Mi cuerpo lo quería, pero mi mente protestó, al primer beso, a la sensación plena, a… ¿qué? La voz de Juvia en la cabeza dijo, ¡Saca el infierno fuera de él! Y ahogué una inoportuna risa.

Sting levantó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—¿Cosquillas? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Yo estaba totalmente horrorizada, y no podía imaginar una tragedia más grande en ese momento que tener pechos sensibles a las cosquillas, además de tener el más estúpido sentido del humor en el planeta. Me mordí el labio, tratando de no volver a reír, pensando, Oh Dios mío. Negué con la cabeza.

Su mirada se enfocó en mis dientes, sujetos en mi labio inferior.

—¿Estás segura? Porque es eso… o encuentras mis técnicas de seducción... chistosas.

Ladré otra risa, incapaz de contenerla, y él negó con la cabeza mientras me acomodaba en su regazo, con mi pecho medio desnudo, y mortificada.

Saqué mi mano de su cabello y la lancé sobre mi imprudente boca.

Luego, sonrió. Detrás de mi mano, le devolví la sonrisa, rogándole en silencio que no me hiciera reír de nuevo, porque justo debajo de la superficie, el ataque de nervios reprimido se preparaba para amotinarse.

—Tal vez debería hacerte cosquillas y acabar de una vez —pareció reflexionar sobre la idea.

—Por favor, no —dije, alarmada. Como la mayoría de la gente, yo no era un espectáculo atractivo cuando me hacían cosquillas.

Lo sabía, porque mi tía había filmado a mi imbécil primo mayor haciéndome cosquillas hasta un retorcido y suplicante desastre en mi undécimo cumpleaños. Mi cara se había vuelto de un color escarlata llena de manchas, un hilo de saliva por la comisura de mi boca, y los sonidos de protesta que pronuncié fueron casi inhumanos.

—¿No?

—No. Por favor, no.

Suspirando, sacó mi mano de enfrente de mi cara y la apretó contra su pecho, inclinándose hacia delante con rapidez y besándome. Noté que cuidadosamente había tirado mi camisa hacia abajo, aunque eso no le impidió acariciar con sus dedos a través de mi abdomen, debajo de ella, o palmear mis pechos a través del sujetador, su pulgar acariciando un pezón mientras su boca se movía con la mía, dejándome aturdida. Sobre mi mano, su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el mío.

Olvidé todo acerca de reír.

* * *

Tenía los labios sensibles y hormigueantes. El tocarlos trajo ráfagas de pegajosos recuerdos —sus manos, y lo que habían hecho en conjunto con su boca— los locos besos, y las pocas palabras que había pronunciado.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Quería ver los bocetos, así que me los mostró.

Eran buenos. Sorprendentemente buenos. Se lo dije y gané una sonrisa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? —pregunté, más tarde

—Rehacerlos en carboncillo, probablemente.

Esperé por más

—¿Y luego?

Se encogió de hombros en su sudadera con capucha y miró hacia mí.

— ¿Clavarlo en la pared de mi dormitorio?

Mis labios se separaron, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir

—¿La pared del dormitorio?

Sus ojos volvieron al cuaderno, pasó hacia el segundo dibujo.

—¿Quién no querría despertar con esto?

Esa declaración tenía noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidad de significar lo que parecía sugerir, pero no estaba lo suficientemente segura como para responder, por lo que no dije nada. Cerró el cuaderno y lo colocó en el estante cerca de la puerta. Tomando mi barbilla en su mano, frotó el pulgar por el labio inferior, cuidadosamente.

—Ah, mierda —Retiró la mano y miró sus dedos—. Me olvidé de cómo se ven mis manos después de que dibujo. —Miró mi camisa—. Quizás tengas pequeñas marcas de color gris... en todas partes.

Suponiendo que ahora tenía labios grises y posiblemente débiles rayas grises a través de mi abdomen y las curvas superiores de mis pechos, no se me ocurría qué decir más allá de:

—Oh.

Cerró los puños, poniendo uno debajo de mi barbilla para levantarla de nuevo y utilizando el otro para acercarme más.

—No te preocupes, nada de dedos —Arrastrando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, me besó, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta de mi habitación. En esta posición, no había escondido lo que su cuerpo quería de mí. Me apreté contra él.

Gimió en mi boca y arrancó la suya de la mía, respirando con dificultad.

— Me tengo que ir ahora, o no me voy a ir.

Este era el momento para que dijera quédate, pero no pude. Loke pasó por mi mente, diciendo algo parecido no hace mucho tiempo. Aún más loco era el pensamiento de Souta, y un posible correo electrónico esperándome. Ninguna de esas cosas debería importar. No en este momento.

Sting se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta. Besando mi frente y la punta de mi nariz, abrió la puerta. —Hasta luego —dijo, y desapareció.

Agarré el marco de la puerta y lo vi alejarse, colocando el gorro sobre su pelo despeinado. Cada chica que pasaba levantaba la mirada. Algunas se volvieron y lo observaron hasta que llegó a la puerta de la escalera, antes de girar sus cabezas alrededor para ver de dónde había venido. Me retiré a mi habitación y lo dejé a su especulación.

El correo electrónico que interrumpió no era de Souta, era de mamá, y contenía el itinerario de mis padres para su viaje a esquiar en Colorado. Un viaje de esquí al que no había sido invitada. Un viaje de esquí previsto para el único fin de semana de mitad de semestre que había planeado pasar en casa, un fin de semana de vacaciones, nada menos.

Sin embargo, me causó un gran enojo cuando abrí el correo, por dos razones. Uno, estaba totalmente decepcionada de que no estuviera el nombre de Souta en mi bandeja de entrada, y dos, me encontraba embelesada recordado el beso de Sting; por lo tanto no me importaban ni las vacaciones, ni cómo las pasaría.

.

.

.

* * *

**Eso esto por hoy pequeño padawans sensuales.**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOJOOOOO**

**IM BACK BABY!**

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo 7 ternuritas mías. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Por la tarde del domingo, estaba comiendo cucharadas de mantequilla de maní para la cena, viendo He's Just Not That Into You, y diciéndome que evidentemente no era la excepción a la regla de nadie. Souta todavía no había respondido el correo, y no había oído hablar de Sting, tampoco.

Juvia debía volver en cualquier momento, y yo estaba muy ansiosa por su regreso a la habitación. La tranquilidad me deprimía y no paraba de comer.

Mi bandeja de entrada sonó y me debatí entre si pausar o no la película para revisarla. No estaba de humor para otro de los esfuerzos de mi madre por derramar su remordimiento por abandonarme en unas vacaciones importantes.

Hasta ahora, había intentado la lógica ("Era el año para ir donde Loke"), el chantaje emocional ("Tu padre y yo no hemos tenido un viaje solos en veinte años"), y una invitación a regañadientes para unirme a ellos ("Supongo que podríamos conseguirte un pasaje. Sin embargo, tendrías que dormir en el sofá o catre, porque las habitaciones están, sin duda reservadas"). No hice caso a los dos primeros y dije No, gracias al tercero.

—¿Y ahora qué, un intento de sobornarme? Una propuesta para un viaje de compras no estaría fuera de discusión, había utilizado eso antes.

La semana pasada, había marcado un par de botas en línea, que mi sueldo de las lecciones privadas y mi asignación no cubrirían por completo.

Pausé la película y e hice click en mi bandeja de entrada.

Premio mayor. Pero no de mamá. Era de Souta.

"Lucy,

Simplemente no te quiere la película está basada en la narración de Sexo en Nueva York y fue producida por Flower Films, la productora de Drew Barrymore.

Me alegro de que te sintieras segura de la prueba. Siempre que tengas un borrador de tu artículo, estaré feliz de mirar por encima antes de que lo entregues.

He adjuntado la hoja de trabajo para la sesión de mañana, que acabo de hacer. Si tienes alguna pregunta, házmelo saber.

SE"

Volví a leer el correo, haciendo un mohín. No había nada ni remotamente interesante en el mismo. Podría haber venido de un profesor. No puso por qué le había llevado todo el fin de semana para contestarme, cuando él generalmente lo hace un par de horas después, si no antes. No estaba bromeando sobre algo, o haciendo cualquier pregunta no relacionada con economía.

Me sentí rara, como si me hubiera imaginado todo el rastro de familiaridad que habíamos desarrollado durante el último par de semanas.

"Souta,

Gracias. Voy a enviarte el borrador el sábado por la mañana. Espero que hayas tenido un agradable fin de semana.

LH"

"Lucy,

El sábado está bien. Voy a tratar de devolvértelo pronto, para que puedas entregarlo al Dr. J antes del descanso.

Mi fin de semana fue bueno.

Especialmente el viernes. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

SE"

"Souta,

Bien. Un poco solitario (mi compañera de cuarto estuvo fuera de la ciudad durante todo el fin de semana, acaba de llegar a casa y está a punto de contarme todo), pero productivo. Gracias de nuevo por toda tu ayuda.

LH"

* * *

Una vez más, Sting se acercó a una chica al final de la clase. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cada chica de nuestra clase siente necesidad de conversar con él? Pero entonces un hombre se acercó a su lado, su brazo rodeando los hombros de la chica. Alarmada, me di cuenta de lo que mi reacción visceral implicaba: celos.

Incluso con un chico que apenas conocía, con quien había intercambiado más saliva que palabras.

Al pasar el último pasillo, Sting me dio una sonrisa forzada con una ligera elevación de la barbilla y desvió su atención de nuevo a la pareja delante de él.

En conflicto conmigo misma, me sentía dividida en partes iguales, aliviada y decepcionada.

Le pedí consejos a Juvia durante el almuerzo.

—Él mantiene sus opciones cerca. —Almorzando un típico batido de Jamba Juice, ella reflexionó las posibles causas de su silencio—. Es casi como si... se resistiera a sentirse atraído por ti. No me malinterpretes, pero los chicos generalmente se alejan, pero usualmente pasa hasta que hayan conseguido algo —me miró fijamente—. ¿Estás segura que nada más sucedió la noche del viernes?

Solté un suspiro y golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

—Oh claro, olvidé por completo esa parte donde tuvimos sexo salvaje toda la noche.

Ella rodó los ojos, y luego levantó las cejas.

—Hola. ¿Qué pasa si él tiene una novia?

Fruncí el ceño. No había pensado en eso.

—Supongo que eso es posible.

Mi mente viajó hacia un pensamiento que no podría decir: ¿Qué pasa si lo que sucedió la noche que nos conocimos le pareció tan patético y absurdo como yo ya me sentía, y no pudo superarlo? Esos minutos aterradores me obsesionaban todavía, y Zancrow hace unos días sólo amplificó la amenaza.

No sería la última vez que lo vería.

Él estaba en la misma fraternidad de Loke. Era amigo de Juvia y Gray, y todo mi círculo de amistades. Era casi inevitable.

—Una novia definitivamente golpea nuestros planes —reflexionó Juvia.

De la nada, me preguntaba si Souta Eucliffe tenía una novia. No había mencionado una, pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? No había ninguna razón para que escribiera "Oye, por cierto, tengo una novia" en uno de nuestros intercambios de correos electrónicos. No podía encontrar la forma de preguntar.

Parecía tan sincero como yo, estaba segura de que me iba a responder.

—¿S? —La voz de Juvia interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Lo siento.

Ella arqueó una ceja, sorbiendo lo último de su licuado.

—¿En qué estás pensando? Conozco esa mirada calculadora, y como tu oficial al mando, necesito conocer cualquier cosa que estés tramando.

Mordí el sándwich en mi mano, tirando los tomates fuera y colocándolos en la esquina de mi bandeja. Yo no podría decirle acerca de Zancrow. Pero podía confesar mi creciente interés en Souta.

—¿Conoces a mi tutor de economía?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, confundida, y de repente, me di cuenta que era sólo una atracción online. Dado que asistimos a una universidad donde hay miles de chicos solteros parece la cosa más ridícula en la historia de las cosas ridículas.

—Bueno, a veces parece que estamos coqueteando. Y una vez, dijo que Loke era un idiota.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Él sabe de Loke?

—No, quiero decir, él dijo "Tú ex es un imbécil". No creo que realmente lo conozca. Era más bien una declaración... un elogio, para mí. —Mordí mi sándwich de pavo, tocino y guacamole.

—Hmm —Juvia se inclinó y apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa entre nosotros—. Bueno, es un hecho que no puede ser tan caliente como Sting. Pero él es un profesor, por lo que debe ser inteligente. Dios, él debe conocer todos los callejones. ¿Él es lindo en todo?

—Er… —le dije, todavía masticando.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, Dios mío. Tú nunca lo has conocido, ¿verdad?

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

—No exactamente.

—¿No exactamente?

—Está bien, bueno no del todo. No tengo ni idea de cómo luce, ¿de acuerdo? Pero él es inteligente y divertido. Y ha sido muy agradable, y me ayudó mucho, estoy casi atrapada en la clase, excepto por ese proyecto.

—Lucy ¡No puedes morir por un chico sin verlo! ¿Qué pasa si como él luce rompe el acuerdo? Él podría parecer… —ella escaneó el comedor y se concentró en un chico de aspecto espeluznante con una andrajosa camiseta, que pasaba por delante de nuestra mesa — ese chico.

Me crucé de brazos, ofendida en nombre de Souta.

—Ese tipo se parece a un marginado social. Souta es demasiado inteligente como para parecerse a eso.

Se cubrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien. Vamos a hacer un Plan B para Souta —me miró, usando su teoría de la expresión conspiradora, la de ojos entornados y labios fruncidos.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente sabes acerca de ese tipo Souta?

Me eché a reír.

—Mucho más de lo que sé sobre ese chico Sting.

—Excepto lo que se ve y se sabe —movió las cejas.

—¡Ugh! Juvia. Tienes una mente tan cochina.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente

—Yo prefiero pensar que es directa.

Nos saltamos Starbucks como parte del plan de Juvia, aunque ella se lamentaba del sacrificio que hacía en mi nombre por no tomar su café.

Dejándome con instrucciones estrictas de no textos o correos electrónicos a cualquiera de ellos, me dio un abrazo rápido antes de ser tragada por un grupo de sus hermanas de fraternidad, las cuales actuaban como si fuéramos conocidas lejanas.

Hace un mes, me habían sancionado como la novia de Loke GDI, y ahora yo sólo era la pobre, no griega, compañera de cuarto de Juvia.

* * *

La lavandería se encontraba en cada piso de la residencia, pero como todo el mundo en mi piso decidió realizar cargas al mismo tiempo, las lavadoras estaban llenas.

Dejando la bolsa en un escalón, bajé las escaleras saltando de uno en uno con la esperanza de que los residentes de piso de abajo, fueran más tranquilos con la limpieza, por lo menos esta noche.

Diez minutos después, me dirigía a mí habitación con la bolsa vacía. Parada justo en el interior del hueco de la escalera, mi teléfono sonó. Respondí el mensaje de Mirajane donde me recordaba que debía enviarle un correo electrónico con un link para una tarea de español que estábamos haciendo juntas.

Sentía picazón por enviar un texto a Sting, o un mail a Souta, así que empujé el teléfono lo más profundo que pude en mi bolsillo delantero. Le había prometido a Juvia que no lo haría. Ella sabía cómo pensaban los chicos mientras que mi año de experiencia con Loke me dejaba muy mal preparada para este tipo de maniobras complejas.

Francamente, las reglas para vincularse no parecen mucho menos complicadas para mí, que las reglas para la búsqueda de una relación, pero ¿qué podía saber yo?

La puerta de abajo se abrió y se cerró, mientras doblaba la esquina y escuché los pasos ascendentes, estos sonaron detrás de mí.

Había cientos de residentes en mi edificio y aunque todos utilizan los ascensores o las escaleras principales para ir y venir del edificio, la mayoría de nosotros empleábamos permanentemente el húmedo hueco de la escalera cuando nos desplazábamos entre dos pisos.

Con los pelos de punta, y la sensación de claustrofobia que era algo que sentía siempre, me obligué a mí misma a no correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta en la parte superior.

Me detuve bruscamente cuando me di cuenta que me estaba moviendo hacia adelante, pero mi bolsa de ropa no. Suponiendo que se me había enganchado en la barandilla me volví para liberarla y me encontré cara a cara con Zancrow. El extremo de la bolsa estaba atrapado en su puño.

Di un grito ahogado y mi corazón se detuvo, todo suspendido en cámara lenta, y mi corazón comenzó a golpear en mi pecho igual que una maquinaria pesada. Se acercó a la escalera justo debajo de mí, y se burló mirándome desde arriba.

—Hola, Luce. —La bilis subió por mi garganta con el sonido de su voz y yo la tragué.

—Oh, no. Supongo que ahora eres Lucy, ¿cierto? ¿No es eso lo que dijiste? Una rosa con cualquier otro nombre olería tan dulce... —Cuando él se acercó más a mí, traté de subir las escaleras y tropecé, tumbada utilicé la oportunidad de trepar hacia la puerta, pero él se agachó y tiró de mí con facilidad, con sus dos manos agarrando mis hombros.

—No me toques —me atraganté.

Él sonrió como si estuviera hipnotizando a su presa, atrapada. Estaba jugando conmigo.

—Vamos, Lucy, no seas así. Tú siempre has sido realmente linda para mí. Sólo quiero que seas un poco más agradable, eso es todo.

Sus palabras no se arrastraron en esta ocasión. Él estaba sobrio y firme, y la maldad en sus ojos me dijo que pagaría por mi fuga de la noche de la fiesta. Yo pagaría por lo que Sting había hecho.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¡No! Estoy diciendo que no, Zancrow. Igual que la última vez.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, yo apenas pude oír la maldición que él siseó, con la sangre circulando en mis oídos. Corre. Corre. Corre, parecía decir, y me habría gustado obedecer. Solté la bolsa, que cayó a nuestros pies.

—Yo sé que lo que pasó esa noche no fue tu culpa —se encogió de hombros—. Eres una chica bonita, y, obviamente, ese tipo tenía la misma idea que yo. Él solo ganó ese asalto debido a que yo estaba tomado. —Su aliento cayó en mi cara, caliente, sin rastro de alcohol. —Entonces, ¿él te folló en su auto o te llevó de vuelta a tu habitación y te tomó ahí? Sé que Juvia estaba con Gray esa noche. Igual que esta noche.

Me estremecí con sus palabras vulgares. Yo no le había enviado un texto a Juvia aún, pero no era imposible que ella se estuviera quedando con Gray esta noche.

Uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cadera, apretando dolorosamente. El dolor no era nada en comparación con la degradación de ser manoseada en contra de mi voluntad.

—La escalera es un poco incómoda, pero factible. ¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación? Voy a hacer que te guste, cariño.

Su amenaza era evidente. Si decía que no, el me violaría aquí.

—Alguien puede entrar por el hueco de la escalera en cualquier momento.

Se echó a reír

—Es cierto. Lástima que no estés usando esa pequeña falda que tenías la otra noche. Yo podría ponerte contra la pared y hacerlo en dos minutos, sin tener que quitarte nada.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Me apreté contra la escalera, tratando de avanzar, aunque sea un poco, pero no pude.

—No sería la primera vez que he sido sorprendido con una ardiente chica en una posición contra la pared. Y Hey —como bonus— si quieres puedes conseguir vengarte de Loke por haberte abandonado, luego te convertirías en la chica que hace lo que sea, donde sea, con quien sea. Eso sería una locura —se encogió de hombros—. Tú ya empezaste con ese pedazo de mierda y ¿quién sabe quién más? Así que, podemos hacerlo aquí, si eso es lo que quieres.

—No —dije, reteniendo las lágrimas—. Mi habitación. —Mi respiración jadeante, inestable esperando que no me haya equivocado con la evaluación del guisante que debía ser su cerebro.

Él sonrió, y casi vomité. Nunca he querido vomitar tanto como ahora, pero mi cuerpo lo reprimió por instinto.

Su brazo rodeó mi cadera, se giró hacia la puerta en la parte superior, agarrando la bolsa de ropa sucia del suelo. Me pregunté si me animaría a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si estaría dispuesta a gritar, luchar y arañarlo en el pasillo, humillarme delante de todos, con la esperanza de que él no fuera a tener éxito en llevarme a mi habitación. Si lo hacía, estaba acabada.

Las paredes no eran a prueba de sonido, pero todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a escuchar todo tipo de ruidos que emanaban de las habitaciones vecinas. Si alguien, incluso escuchaba algo sobre su música, televisores y juegos de video, probablemente pensarían que no era nada.

Salimos al pasillo, y evalué a las personas en las que estaba a punto de confiar.

Mi habitación estaba a seis puertas de la escalera. Dos chicos en el extremo opuesto de la sala estaban practicando kick-flips en un monopatín. Kagura estaba en el centro de la sala, hablando con Bixlow, un chico de la cuarta planta.

Cuando nos vio, su boca se abrió y antes de que la cerrara, Bixlow miró sobre su hombro, saludó a Zancrow, y se volvió hacia ella con una risa ahogada. Esto era malo.

Cana quien tenía su habitación dos puertas más abajo, entró en el pasillo con su ropa. Me detuve. Era ahora o nunca. Zancrow dio un paso adelante antes de darse cuenta que no me movía. Se volvió hacia mí.

—Vamos, L—dijo.

—No. Tú no vas a entrar a mi habitación, Zancrow. Quiero que te vayas ahora.

El shock dibujado en su rostro. Cana, Kagura y Bixlow se quedaron inmóviles, esperando conocer de primera mano lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La palma de Zancrow estaba en mi codo.

—Eso no es lo que dijiste hace unos minutos, nena. Vamos a tener esta conversación en privado —trató de empujarme hacia adelante, pero solté mi brazo de su carnosa mano.

—Quiero que te vayas. Ahora —lo fulminé con la mirada, estaba agitada.

La indecisión se dibujó en su rostro. Cinco personas estaban viendo. Alzó ambas manos, las palmas hacia fuera.

—No te enojes, ¿de acuerdo? Traté de decirte que esa pared sería fría y áspera. No es mi culpa que no pudieras esperar cinco minutos. —Lanzando la bolsa encima de su hombro dijo—: Llámame más tarde, cuando te enfríes, niña bonita —golpeó los puños con Bixlow y se acercó a la escalera, yo esperé hasta que desapareció por la puerta para moverme.

Mi cara ardía, abrí mi puerta, mientras que Kagura susurraba no tan discretamente detrás de mí.

—Ay, Dios Mío ¿Ellos sólo lo hicieron en el hueco de la escalera? Ella tenía un chico en su habitación la noche del viernes. Me pregunto si estaba jodiendo con Loke y es por eso que…

Cerré la puerta, y me apoyé, deslizándome hasta el suelo, temblando. Las lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro, mi respiración se estremeció, dejando mi pecho dolorido. Quería salir corriendo, irme a casa. Olvidarme que me habían dejado, que rompieron mis sueños. Olvidarme de la constante sensación de ser demasiado inexperta y estúpida para hacer frente a mi propia vida.

Esta vez había sido más lista que Zancrow, haciendo que dos veces no obtuviera lo que quería, y él estaba enojado. Popular y bien parecido, podía elegir a la chica que quisiera, y por lo que había oído y visto, utilizaba esa ventaja al máximo. Yo no era tan bonita como Kagura, a quien constantemente se le lanzaban chicos en su camino.

No había ninguna razón para que él se fijara en mí.

Había existido cierta rivalidad desde el principio entre Zancrow y Loke, pero no podía recordar qué era. Al parecer algo sucedió entre ellos. ¿Me acosaba debido a algún rencor en contra de mi ex?

Él creía que podría remplazar a Loke para lograrlo.

Iba a decirle a Juvia. Ella se pondría furiosa conmigo por mantener esto para mí misma, y temía su reacción, pero no tuve otra opción. Ya no más.

**Yo: Tengo que hablar contigo.**

**Juvia: ¡Necesito hablar contigo, también! Nos vemos en nuestra habitación después de tu clase.**

* * *

—¿Lucy, te reuniste con Zancrow anoche? —siseó Juvia cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación se cerró detrás de ella.

Sentí la sangre abandonando mi rostro.

—¿Dónde has oído eso?

Hizo un sonido de pshh.

—¿Cuándo no oigo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste esta mañana durante astronomía? ¿Y por qué Zancrow de todas las personas? Quiero decir, él es caliente y todo…

—No lo hice —tragué con dificultad, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No lo hice, Juvia.

Ella parpadeó al ver mi expresión y cruzó la habitación en tres zancadas, agarrando mis brazos

—L, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué pasó?

Me tiré en mi cama y ella se sentó conmigo, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Yo... tengo que decirte algo.

—Bueno... estoy escuchando...

¿Por dónde debía iniciar? ¿Ayer por la noche? ¿Hacía dos semanas?

—Cuando me fui de la fiesta de Halloween temprano hace par de semanas atrás, Zancrow me siguió —masticaba un pedazo suelto de piel en mi labio y sabía que estaba sangrando. El sabor de la sangre hizo que el recuerdo esa noche fuera más vívido—. Estaba borracho. Él me empujó dentro de mi camioneta —me obligué a que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

—¿Qué? —Su agarre estaba haciéndose más apretado.

—Él iba a vi-violar-m-e.

—¿Iba?

Cerré los ojos. Lamiendo la sangre de mi labio.

—Sting apareció de la nada. Él se lo impidió.

—¡Oh mi puto Dios!

El silencio siguió, por fin abrí los ojos. Juvia todavía apretaba uno de mis brazos mientras miraba a la alfombra gastada bajo nuestros pies.

—¿Me crees? —Las malditas lágrimas no dejaban de salir, aunque me sentía segura de que me secaría pronto.

La última vez que lloré, antes de que Loke rompiera conmigo, y antes del mes pasado, había sido hace más de un año atrás, cuando me fracturé el fémur practicando snowboard. Antes de eso, cuando nuestro perro viejo, Cissie, murió.

—Lucy, ¿cómo puedes….? ¡Por supuesto que te creo! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —me miró, ofendida—. Y por cierto, ¿por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué pensaste que no te creería? —Su labio temblaba, la transformación de su expresión fue de ofendida a herida.

—Gray y Zancrow son los mejores amigos, y yo pensé que sólo...

—¡Lucy, esta es exactamente el tipo de cosas que las mujeres deben compartir con otras! Me importa una mierda si estaba borracho.

—Hay más.

Se sentó, mirándome fijamente y en silencio.

—Ayer por la noche, me sorprendió en el hueco de la escalera. —Los ojos de Juvia parecían globos inmensos y negué con la cabeza—. No pasó nada. Yo lo engañé para que subiera, diciendo que podía ir a mi habitación. Cuando entramos en el pasillo, y con otras personas alrededor, le dije que se fuera. —Me cubrí la cara con las manos, ahogando el resto—. Él lo hizo sonar como si lo hubiéramos hecho en el hueco de la escalera. Kagura escuchó…

—Me imagino —dijo Juvia, tomando mis manos—. Esa puta chismosa no tiene derecho a difundir rumores sobre nadie. No me preocupo por ella. Pero sé honesta conmigo, L. Te hizo daño, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos brillaron.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo me asustó.

Ella suspiró, con la frente arrugada y luego se enderezó.

—Espera. ¿Así que ese hijo de puta mentiroso se topó con los puños de Sting varias veces, no con un grupo de matones?

—Sí.

El dolor se deslizó por su cara, podía verlo en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Mis hombros se deslizaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de manera casi imperceptible.

—Yo no lo sé. Lo siento.

Su respuesta fue abrazarme.

—¿Y Sting? ¿Lo conocías antes de todo esto?

Me apoyé en ella, metiendo mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla.

—No. Yo nunca lo había visto antes de aquella noche. Nuestra clase de economía era enorme, y no es como si estuviera mirando a otros chicos. Tenía a Loke —mis manos palmearon mi regazo—. O mejor dicho, creo que lo hice.

Los brazos de Juvia se tensaron.

—Por supuesto que sí…

.

.

.

* * *

**LINCHEMOS A ZANCROW!**

**Eso es todo por hoy unicornios sensuales.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gente bonita!**

**Aquí está el capi, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Asistes a las clases de tutoría? He ido un par de veces, pero no recuerdo haberte visto allí. —La voz de Reduss lanzó mi atención lejos de Sting.

—¿Huh?

Rió e introduje mi libro de economía en la mochila a mis pies, avergonzada de haber sido atrapada mirando a Sting.

De nuevo.

—¿Las sesiones de tutoría? Desearía poder ir, pero tengo otra clase a la misma hora. Aunque nos hemos estado enviando correos, necesitaba ayuda para ponerme al día luego de mi hiato de sensatez que duró dos semanas.

De pronto, me di cuenta de que si Reduss había asistido a las clases de tutoría, eso significaba que había visto a Souta.

También había deducido, luego de algunos comentarios deliberadamente transparentes, que Reduss era gay. Por lo que podía que no se opusiera a responder preguntas como cuán exactamente ardiente era el tutor de economía.

—Así que, has asistido a un par de sesiones, ¿no?

Asintió y decidí comenzar con algo mucho más fundamental.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que el tutor sea, ya sabes, gay? —sostuve mi aliento, esperando por su respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que le hago recompensas? —Se rió cuando parpadeé, preocupada de haberlo ofendido—. Sólo juego contigo. Estoy bastante seguro que no juega para mi equipo. Y aunque lo hiciera, estaría un poco fuera de mi alcance —aspiró aire profundamente y luego le dio golpecitos a su estómago, el cual se hizo algo plano por el esfuerzo—. Nada que un par de semanas en el gimnasio y dejar el pan por los fines de semana, no pueda arreglar.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Cállate.

Suspiró.

—Amo ser un chico. ¿Necesitas perder dos kilos? No comas salsa de tomate por un par de semanas. Problema resuelto.

Colocamos las mochilas sobre nuestros hombros y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras.

—De verdad te odio en estos momentos.

Se rió, aún más, cuando mis ojos escanearon el espacio entre el asiento de Sting y la puerta. Ya se había ido.

—Así que, intercambian correos e intensas miradas durante la clase. Apuesto a que no eres la única chica, o chico, en la clase de Jiemma que piensa que el tutor es tan ardiente como un tamal, pero puede que seas la única por la cual el sentimiento es mutuo.

Escuché sus palabras al bromear, pero mi mente no registró nada más luego de que hice la conexión que estuvo frente a mí todo el tiempo

—¿Sting… es el tutor?

Reduss se detuvo conmigo, ambos siendo golpeados por las personas caminando a nuestro alrededor.

—No conocía su nombre, pero sí.

Santa mierda

Me arrastró por el pesado flujo del tráfico

—¿No sabías que él era el tutor? —sonrió—. Supongo que ahora irás a la sesión, ¿huh? Es decir, técnicamente, estás fuera de los límites, pero no eres la única en ese juego de miradas o no estaría bromeando contigo —inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y me miró a los ojos— ¿Lucy? ¿Qué demonios?

Consideré los correos que me escribía como Souta y las miradas de Sting, sus mensajes… y lo más notable, los bocetos y la sesión de besos de hace cinco días. Luego de la cual no me había escrito. O enviado un correo. ¡O me había dicho que era Suta!

—No lo sabía. —Como si necesitara otra jodida cosa para hacerme sentir más como una completa idiota.

—Hola, Señorita Obvia, ya había deducido eso por tu expresión confundida y atontada. ¿Quizás pensó que lo sabías?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Sabía que no tenía idea —fruncí el ceño— ¿Y a qué te refieres, con que estoy fuera de los límites?

Levantó un hombro.

—Mi compañero de habitación hizo tutoría en la clase de química de primer año. Los tutores deben atender a la clase en donde hacen las sesiones, pero no se les permite que, ya sabes, fraternicen con esos estudiantes. Conflicto de intereses. No es tan grave como con los profesores y asistentes graduados, a quien se les aconseja no enredarse con ningún estudiante. De todas maneras, no es como si no sucediera. Todos somos humanos.

Miré hacia el piso.

—¿Acaso soy completa y jodidamente despistada? ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?

Reduss colocó un dedo bajo mi barbilla.

—Um. Estoy captando la distintiva sensación de que hay algo de fraternización sucediendo —suspiró al ver la expresión en mi rostro—. Mira, si nunca has asistido a una sesión de tutoría y ninguno de sus alter egos te dijo que era el mismo chico, ¿cómo es, exactamente, que se supone que debías saberlo?

La tensión en mis hombros se esfumó un poco.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo. ¿Ahora qué?

Mi mandíbula se tensó.

—No tengo idea. Pero una cosa si es segura, no le voy a decir que lo sé.

Reduss sacudió la cabeza, con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras marchábamos de nuevo hacia la ola de estudiantes. Cuando me registré para economía, no tenía idea de que presenciaría este nivel de drama perteneciente al estilo reality show. Era como un extra súper gigante.

**Juvia: Nos inscribí para una clase de defensa personal**

**Yo: ¿Qué?**

**Juvia: Hecha por los oficiales del campus. Los sábados desde las nueve hasta el mediodía, comenzando esta semana, saltando el fin de semana de acción de gracias y luego dos más.**

**Yo: De acuerdo.**

**Juvia: ¡Podremos sacarles la mierda a los chicos en esos grandes trajes bombachos! Siempre he querido sacarle de verdad las entrañas a algún tipo grande. ¡Ahora puedo hacerlo sin ninguna culpa!**

**Yo: Estás enferma, chica.**

**Juvia: Completamente culpable. (:**

* * *

El viernes, no miré en dirección a Souta/Sting Ni una sola vez. Ya había pasado una semana desde nuestro besuqueo prohibido por la universidad. ¿Eso era lo que le gustaba? ¿Qué era la fruta prohibida? Yo iba a mostrarle lo prohibido.

Cuando estábamos guardando todo, Reduss miró por encima de mi hombro, con las cejas levantándose hacia los oscuros rulos cayendo sobre su frente.

—Hola, Luce.

Loke no me había hablado en más de un mes, las últimas palabras entre nosotros involucraban un trillado cliché y el mismo libro de textos que me encontraba sosteniendo en ese momento. Exhalé firmemente por la nariz y me giré.

—Loke. —Esperé, segura de que tenía una razón para acercarse a mí, aunque no sabía exactamente cuál era.

—¿Vas a casa para Acción de Gracias? Si lo harás, deberíamos irnos juntos. Ya sabes, hacer ese viaje de cuatro horas menos monótono.

—¿Quieres que conduzcamos a casa… juntos?

Se encogió de hombros y lanzó su cabeza a un lado con una suave sonrisa, mostrando sus hoyuelos. Que Loke lanzara su cabello fuera de sus ojos era una señal de atracción y lo sabía jodidamente bien. Aunque en ese momento, como que me molestó un poco.

Reduss se aclaró la garganta y tocó mi codo.

—Te veo el lunes, Lucy.

Le sonreí.

—Ten un buen fin de semana, Reduss.

Me guiñó un ojo y chocó contra Loke sin disculparse.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —gruñó mi ex.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad, Loke? —cambié mi mochila de hombro y lo miré fijamente, en ese momento, en conflicto con mis deseos contradictorios.

Quería golpearlo en el rostro. Quería caer a sus brazos y despertar de esa pesadilla donde me echaba a un lado.

—Me gustaría que seamos amigos al final de todo esto. Significas mucho para mí. —La caballerosidad en sus ojos eran casi como caricias físicas. Lo he conocido tan bien, desde hace tanto.

Su discurso no era esperado, era muy, demasiado pronto. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No sé si alguna vez podré hacer eso, Loke. Y no quiero viajar contigo la semana que viene. Disculpa —pasé a su lado y me dirigí por el pasillo hasta la puerta.

—Luce.

—Es Lucy —dije sin voltearme, dejándolo atrás.

* * *

"Souta,

Te envío esto un poco temprano, aunque por supuesto, no me imagino que te encuentras sentado, un viernes por la noche, esperando que aparezcan los proyectos de economía. Pero estaré ocupada mañana en la mañana, así que pensé en adelantarme y enviártelo.

Gracias de nuevo por revisármelo antes de que lo entregue.

LH."

"Lucy,

En realidad, me distrajiste/salvaste (al menos, temporalmente) de una exasperante búsqueda de un error de software en algún lugar de al menos cientos de líneas de códigos que no funcionan del todo. Prefiero mucho más revisar tu proyecto de economía. Te lo enviaré de nuevo el domingo por la tarde, si no antes.

SE."

Observé la S de su firma, imaginándomelo como el chico que sabía que era: Sting. Como Souta, su coqueteo había sido sutil; como Sting, era súper evidente. ¿A qué estaba jugando? No tenía manera de saber si la situación era una primera vez para él, o si frecuentemente se salía de esos límites de tutor- estudiante.

La noche en que nos conocimos, esa horrible noche, había sabido quién era yo. Me había llamado Luce, el nombre por el que me llamaba Loke, quizá lo escuchó de él. Cuando le envié el correo por primera vez, pidiendo ayuda para economía, también lo debió haber sabido, pero no me dio ninguna pista.

De acuerdo con el sitio web de la universidad, las restricciones en la socialización eran para proteger —o prevenir— que los estudiantes hicieran favores sexuales a cambio de notas, o la aparición de algún caso como ese. Pero Souta me ayudaba a aprenderme el material, y yo era la que hacía el trabajo.

Cuando se trataba de mis notas en la clase del Dr. Jiemma, no había nada impropio sucediendo. Él lo sabía. Yo lo sabía.

Pero incluso la fraternización consensual, teóricamente iba en contra de las reglas.

Podría meter a Souta Eucliffe en serios problemas. Cuando vino a mi habitación, pensé que sólo era otro estudiante más en la clase, y Souta había continuado con ese engaño.

Me había besado, tocado y yo se lo había permitido. Había querido que lo hiciera.

Cerré mi laptop y miré hacia mi teléfono. Ya hacía una semana desde que nos habíamos besado. Aquí, en mi habitación. Y no me había escrito ni una vez desde entonces. Quería saber la razón.

**Yo: ¿Hice algo mal?**

Esperé varios minutos, mirando las fotos en mi teléfono —muchas de las cuales incluían a Loke. Me pregunté si era debilidad lo que me impedía borrarlas o si simplemente quería mantener la evidencia de que parecíamos vernos enamorados. Que nos veíamos enamorados, incluso cuando todo se había derrumbado.

**Sting: No. He estado ocupado. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Yo: Supongo que no has tenido tiempo de rehacer los bosquejos.**

**Sting: De hecho, hice uno de ellos. Me gustaría que lo vieras.**

**Yo: Me gustaría verlo. ¿Está pegado a tu pared?**

**Sting: Sí.**

**Sting: Escucha, estoy ocupado en este momento, ¿hablamos después?**

**Yo: Seguro.**

De acuerdo con su email, se encontraba trabajando en lo que parecía ser un enorme proyecto de computación y de acuerdo a sus textos, estaba afuera parrandeando. No tenía idea de cuál era la verdad. Se me hacía que me ignoraba… excepto por esto: Me gustaría que lo vieras. Leí de nuevo el mensaje, abrí mi laptop y leí de nuevo su email, pero no pude ni comenzar a descifrarlo.

A la 1:00 de la madrugada, Juvia entró violentamente a la habitación hablando por teléfono.

—¿Sabes qué? Pienso que no respetas mi opinión sobre muchas cosas.

Por suerte, me encontraba despierta viendo videos en línea de clases de autodefensa. A pesar del afán de Juvia por patear traseros y mi propia necesidad de aprender toda esa cosa, lo último que quería hacer en la mañana era despertarme e ir a golpear y patear a algún tipo usando un traje pomposo. No podía entender la relación que existía entre eso e intentar escapar de alguien como Zancrow. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de soltar su agarre sobre mí, sin mencionar patearlo, lo hubiese hecho.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, claramente, furiosa compañera de cuarto, mientras lanzaba su bolso en la cama, y pateaba sus tacones para quitárselos.

— Bueno, yo no puedo estar con alguien que decidió quedarse de lado de un jodido violador.

Oh, Dios. Cerré YouTube y me quité la laptop de las piernas.

—Sí, Gray, eso es lo que en verdad pienso —desabotonó su blusa con tanta fuerza, que creí que arrancaría algunos de sus botones—. De acuerdo. Piensa lo que quieras. Se acabó —golpeando su teléfono, le gruñó y lo lanzó hacia su cama antes de girarse hacia mí, y arrancarse la camisa—. Bueno. Supongo que ya eso terminó.

Abrí la boca, y me quedé ahí de pie sin poder decir una palabra, mientras deslizaba su falda negra por sus caderas y la pateaba en dirección a la cesta para lavar. Quitó los brazaletes de sus brazos y retiró sus pendientes, lanzándolos en una parte del escritorio lleno de joyería, cartas del tarot, paquetes de goma de mascar y novelas de bolsillo.

—Juvia, ¿acabas de… terminar con Gray? ¿Por mí?

Se colocó una camisa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y que claramente pertenecía a Gray. Gruñendo, se la sacó de nuevo por la cabeza, la arrugó y la lanzó.

—No. Rompí con Gray porque es un jodido idiota.

—Pero.

—Lucy —levantó una mano, como oficial de tránsito haciendo señas para detenerse—. Ni lo digas. Rompí con Gray porque demostró lo que era importante para él. Los hermanos antes que las mujeres. Siempre. Bueno, que se joda. No vendré de segunda luego de un puñado de sus estúpidos amigos, y definitivamente no vendré de segunda de algún imbécil que les pase por encima a las mujeres. Además… nunca iba a ser algo permanente, ¿verdad? ¿Quién hace eso en la universidad, de todas formas?

Se giró y comenzó a rebuscar en la primera gaveta de nuestro pequeño closet, buscando ostensivamente alguna camisa que previamente no hubiese pertenecido a Gray. Escuché un lloriqueo ahogado y supe que estaba llorando.

Maldito Gray. Maldito Zancrow. Maldito Sting/Souta/quienquiera que demonios sea.

* * *

La Clase de Autodefensa para Mujeres del campus era dada en uno de los salones, en el primer piso del edificio de actividades. Encontramos la habitación y tiré mi vaso de café en el bote de basura del pasillo, con Juvia bostezando luego de una noche sin descanso, lo cual sabía perfectamente, ya que su incansable inquietud y lloriqueos me habían mantenido despierta. Alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada había gateado hasta mi cama, enroscándose contra mí mientras yo le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Por suerte, se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente, y yo la seguí casi al instante.

—Oye. ¿No es ese…? —Juvia habló sin mover sus labios, como un ventrílocuo.

Sting se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación con dos hombres mayores, vestía unos pantalones de tela negros y una franela también de ese color.

—Sí —siseé al tomar nuestros asientos, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el manual del material del curso, el cual mostraba en la portada a un hombre atacando a una mujer que se encontraba en posición de defensa—. Juvia, no creo que pueda hacer esto.

—Sí que puedes —contestó, tan rápido que debió haber anticipado mi respuesta.

—Buenos días, damas —comenzó el hombre más pequeño y mayor, silenciando cualquier otro tipo de respuesta por mi parte—. Soy Makarov, el Jefe de Policía Asistente en el campus. Este tipo endeble a mi izquierda es el Sargento Gildarts, y el feo es Sting, uno de nuestros oficiales de vigilancia del estacionamiento. —Todas rieron, ya que Gildarts y Sting eran totalmente lo opuesto a endeble o feo—. Nos alegra que hayan renunciado a las mañanas de sus sábados para incrementar sus conocimientos en seguridad personal.

Miré a Juvia cuando me golpeó con su rodilla.

—¿Oficial de vigilancia en el estacionamiento? Jesús, ¿Cuántos trabajos tiene? —murmuró por la esquina de su boca.

—No jodas —murmuré de vuelta. Y ni siquiera sabía del trabajo como tutor.

—Podría ser ardiente… —murmuró—. Especialmente si usa uniforme. O esposas.

Suspiré.

Mirando alrededor del semicírculo de sillas desplegables, noté que sólo habían como una docena de nosotras —algunas estudiantes, profesoras y personal administrativo. La mayor era una señora de color con el cabello canoso que debía tener la edad de mi abuela.

Me dije a mi misma que si ella podía venir aquí a aprender cómo patearles el trasero a potenciales violadores, entonces yo también podía hacerlo.

Incluso si Sting se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, alternándose entre mirarme y evitar completamente mi mirada.

La primera hora y media, discutimos los principios básicos de la defensa personal. Makarov nos dijo que el noventa por ciento de aquello consistía en reducir el riesgo de ataque, en primer lugar.

—En un mundo ideal, todos podríamos caminar hacia nuestros trabajos sin el miedo de ser asaltados. Desafortunadamente, ese ideal no representa la realidad.

Mi rostro se calentó al recordar como Sting me regañaba por caminar enviando textos por el oscuro estacionamiento, detrás de la casa de la fraternidad, en vez de prestarle atención a mi alrededor. Hice círculos en el "90%" con tinta azul hasta que oscurecí las palabras en cada lado.

Pero luego recordé la última cosa que me dijo esa noche: No fue tu culpa.

Nos animaron a hacer sugerencias para una segura prevención y que las escribiésemos todas; cerrar con seguro las puertas, caminar o ejercitarse con algún amigo, usar zapatos que no sean molestos para correr.

La sugerencia de Juvia que consistía en "Evitar a los imbéciles" fue muy popular.

—Tres cosas son necesarias para un asalto: un asaltante, una víctima y una oportunidad. Remueve la oportunidad y te quedas con un chance enorme de reducir la probabilidad del ataque —Makarov aplaudió una vez—. De acuerdo, vamos a tomarnos un corto descanso, y cuando regresemos, es hora de hacer algo de esa pateadura de traseros por las que ustedes, damas, se inscribieron para infligir en Gildarts y Sting.

—Muchas de ustedes probablemente están convencidas de que sin un arma, no tienen ninguna esperanza en contra de un hombre agresivo.

Habló Makarov desde el lado opuesto de un conjunto de esteras en las cuales Gildarts y Sasuke se enfrentaban entre sí. El resto esparcido hacia fuera, a lo largo del borde de las alfombras, preparado para ver lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Sting todavía no había reconocido mi presencia.

—La verdad es que, tienen varias armas a tu disposición y vamos a mostrarles cómo utilizarlas a su mejor ventaja. Grande, vil, Gildarts aquí será el agresor y Sting, con todo ese pelo bonito, va a ser la víctima.

Risitas estallaron de varias chicas que estaban cerca de Sting cuando puso sus labios juntos en irritación de buen carácter y se apartó su cabello rubio fuera de la cara.

—Sus armas son sus manos, pies, rodillas y codos, la cabeza y no me refiero sólo a lo que hay dentro de ella, a pesar de que entra en juego. La frente y la parte de atrás de su cabeza, cuando entran en contacto con las áreas sensibles de su agresor, puede dejarle viendo estrellas —Usando a Gildarts como ejemplo, señaló los puntos vulnerables obvios (Sí, susurró Juvia cuando indicó la ingle) y, a continuación los lugares menos obvios, como la parte superior del pie y el antebrazo.

Makarov nombró los movimientos que Sting empleaba para defenderse mientras él y Gildarts actuaban una media docena de ataques coreografiados, yendo lentamente para demostrar claramente lo que estaban haciendo. Me sentía más desesperada, no menos, como los observaba. El musculoso cuerpo de Sting estaba entrenado para ejecutar aquellos bloqueos y golpes, para absorber los porrazos de un asaltante. Lo había visto darle una paliza a Zancrow; cuando apenas pude desprenderlo lo suficiente como para gritar y mucho menos causar algún daño.

—El objetivo aquí no es ganarle al tipo de arriba —Makarov sonrió ante la queja decepcionada de Juvia—. Nuestro objetivo es darles tiempo para escapar. Salir lo más rápido posible es su meta.

Nos dividimos en parejas para practicar los bloqueos de la muñeca y movimientos defensivos. Los tres instructores rodearon la habitación, asistiendo y reubicando. Me sentí aliviada cuando Gildarts se acercó a vernos a Juvia y a mí mientras nos turnábamos tratando de en cámara lenta abofetearnos entre sí.

— Mantén tus ojos en el atacante —me recordó. Se volvió a Juvia—. Pon un poco más de empuje en ese ataque. Lo puede bloquear.

Me quedé muy sorprendida al descubrir que tenía razón. Juvia casi me golpea por segunda vez porque estaba muy sorprendida de haber bloqueado por completo su primer intento.

Gildarts asintió

—Buen trabajo.

Nos sonreímos estúpidamente y cambiamos las funciones de agresor y víctima

—Entonces, ¿cuándo llegamos a las patadas rastreras? —preguntó Juvia.

Gildarts negó con la cabeza y suspiró

—Te lo juro, hay una en cada clase. Las patadas serán la próxima vez —Señaló hacia ella—. Y estoy completamente seguro de que estás en la fila de Sting para eso.

Puso una cara de inocente.

—¿No todos ustedes usan esos acolchados trajes de hombre Michelin?

—Sí... pero esas almohadillas no bloquean todas las sensaciones.

—Je, je —dijo Juvia y Gildarts arqueó una ceja.

Miré alrededor de la sala durante este intercambio, viendo a Sting con un par de las chicas risueñas.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó una de ellas, parpadeando hacia él como si no supiera que había colocado la mano incorrectamente.

—No... —Le dio la vuelta a su palma y ajustó su codo—. De esta forma —Su voz era casi inaudible, con todas las manotadas, bloqueos y las risas esparcidas por la habitación totalmente abierta.

Aun así, sentía sus palabras como una suave caricia por mi espalda. Apenas podía conectar a este tipo —su cabello enmarañado, sus tatuajes, la sexualidad pura en su forma de caminar y el suave repiqueteo de su voz— con Souta, un senior de ingeniería que dijo, o escribió, que mi ex era un idiota y se burló de mí, acerca de la orquesta de estudiantes de 14 años de edad enamorados de mí. Todo al mismo tiempo que me ayudaba a pasar una clase en la que he fallado sin él.

Me sentía atraída por su totalidad —cada lado incongruente con el otro. Pero todo él era también una mentira. El hecho de que nuestro profesor lo llamó por otro nombre que el subjefe de la policía fue desconcertante, también. El prefacio de su dirección de correo electrónico oficial era SEucliffe. Ninguna ayuda allí.

Levantó la mirada y me sorprendió mirándolo, y por primera vez en esa mañana, ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada hasta que Juvia dijo:

—¡L… presta atención! Sólo trata de golpearme —Rompí la mirada y me volví hacia ella. Se movió hacia mí, de espaldas a Sting y puso los ojos en blanco. —¿El concepto de hacerse del rogar totalmente se te escapa? —susurró—. Deja. Qué. Él. Te. Persiga.

—No voy a jugar ese juego por más tiempo.

Miró por encima del hombro y de vuelta

—Amiga, no creo que él lo sepa.

Me encogí de hombros.

Practicamos posturas defensivas y ataques simples de mano, y aunque me sentí tonta al principio, Juvia y yo estuvimos muy pronto gritando: "¡NO!" Junto con nuestros compañeros de clase y empujando los talones de nuestras manos en las barbillas de la una a la otra o golpeando un puño (muy lentamente) hacia abajo en la nariz de la otra.

—Lo último de hoy va a ser la defensa terrestre. Vamos a observar a Gildarts y Sting ilustrar la primera posición y defensa y después cada par venga a tomar una estera y vamos a circular mientras practican.

Sting yacía boca abajo sobre la colchoneta y Gildarts se arrodilló sobre él, sosteniéndolo hacia abajo con su peso. Mi ritmo cardíaco se disparó y mis respiraciones se hicieron irregulares, simplemente observando. No quería estar en esa posición otra vez. No podía hacerlo delante de un aula de personas. No podía hacerlo delante de Sting.

Juvia estiró mi puño con sus dedos y me tomó la mano.

—L, tienes que hacer esto. Serás primero el atacante. Todo irá bien.

Negué con la cabeza

—No quiero. Es demasiado parecido a… —me atraganté.

—La cual es exactamente la razón por la que tienes que hacerlo —Antes de que dijera otra cosa, me apretó la mano—. Oye, ayúdame a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego vamos a ver cómo te sientes.

Asentí con la cabeza

—Está bien.

Ayudé a Juvia, pero sólo pude jugar a la víctima una vez. Hice los movimientos, y me la quité de encima con relativa facilidad. Como una ex- porrista, Juvia era fuerte, pero no era Zancrow. No tenía fe en que esta medida podría quitarme de encima a alguien de su tamaño y fuerza.

No podía mirar a Sting, no durante este último ejercicio, y no cuando salimos por la puerta.

.

.

.

* * *

**C'est fini mes beux amis!**

**Si, se francés ¿A que no se lo esperaban?**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**YO YO MEN!**

**IM BACK BABES.**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo 9. **

**DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

Capítulo 9

—¿Segura que no quieres ir? Podría usarte para evitar que pruebe esos movimientos que hemos aprendido esta mañana en Gray, si es que tiene las bolas para aparecer en esta fiesta.

Levanté la vista de la novela que estaba leyendo, porque Souta todavía no me había enviado mi proyecto de economía de vuelta (es gracioso como seguía pensando en él en términos de Sting y Souta), y estuve capturada extrañamente en la tarea. Mi compañera de cuarto no había entendido mi compulsión a leer cuando tenía tiempo libre, especialmente si había eventos sociales en el campus por asistir

—No, Juvia, realmente no quiero ir a una cosa de hermandad, aunque no lo creas. Por no mencionar el hecho de que nadie estaría encantado de verme allí.

Con las manos en las caderas, frunció el ceño hacia mí

—Probablemente tienes razón. Pero vas a venir conmigo a la Fiesta de la Hermandad en un par de semanas, ¿verdad? Las perras no tendrán nada que decir de mí por llevarte entonces, se aplican las normativas de fraternidad, más alcohol y chicas bienvenidas.

—Aww, que dulce y para nada un sentimiento humillante.

Se echó a reír mientras se ponía sus tacones de plataforma

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Qué montón de idiotas —Su sonrisa cayó—. Aunque, hablando en serio, me vendría bien un intermediario entre Gray y yo esta noche. No es que, ya sabes, me molesta. Pero sé que algunas chicas han estado esperando a que esté fuera del camino. Van a estar encima de él como garrapatas en un perro campestre y yo realmente no quiero verlo.

Asentí con la cabeza

—Entiendo… y asco por esa imagen... aunque es asquerosamente apropiada. ¿Simplemente no puedes faltar a la cosa de la hermandad? Podrías tener la gripe asiática. O la Malaria. Yo atestiguaré.

Echándose el cabello por encima de su hombro, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta como una modelo de pasarela, sin la más mínima oscilación

—Nop. Es un gran asunto. Además, tengo que enfrentarlo alguna vez. Aparte de que ya respondí por las dos. Y tengo un par de semanas para prepararme mentalmente para ello.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón

—Aunque, vamos a ir de compras a lo grande después de las vacaciones. Voy a hacer que ese imbécil se muerda su propia mano esta noche, maldita sea.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, mi teléfono trinó una alerta de texto.

**Sting: ¿Todavía quieres ver el retrato a carboncillo?**

**Yo: Sí.**

**Sting: ¿Esta noche?**

**Yo: Ok.**

**Sting: Estaré fuera de tu lugar en ¿10? Amarra tu cabello hacia atrás y lleva algo de abrigo.**

**Yo: ¿Vas a traerlo hasta aquí?**

**Sting: Lo pensaba llevar. A menos que no desees.**

**Yo: Bajaré, pero necesito 15 minutos.**

**Sting: Esperaré. No hay prisa.**

Arranqué por la habitación como una loca, despojándome de mis pijamas de franela y robando un sujetador y bragas limpias de la pila de ropa limpia-pero-no-para-guardar. ¿Ropa abrigada... una sudadera? No. Jeans. Unas botas UGG negras. El suéter suave azul que hizo a Juvia decir:

—Ese hace que tus ojos estallen—

Después de lavarme los dientes, me cepillé el cabello y lo aseguré en mi nuca, aunque no estaba segura por qué.

Agarrando mi chaquetón de lana negro en el camino hacia la puerta, salí del edificio por la salida principal. No había estado en el hueco de la escalera desde que Zancrow me pilló allí, incluso cuando significaba pasos adicionales.

Sting estaba en la acera, apoyado contra una motocicleta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Junto con sus ya conocidas botas y jeans, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero azul oscuro que hacía que su cabello se viera ligeramente más rubio. Me miraba con esos ojos incoloros, su mirada no vaciló de mí, sin importar los ruidos distractores de los residentes de un sábado por la noche yendo y viniendo.

No ocultó la lenta evaluación de arriba abajo que dejó partes de mí fundidas y anhelando que me tocara como había hecho en mi cuarto.

Tragando el nudo en mi garganta, me recordé de su engaño en un fallido intento para sofocar el deseo difundiéndose a través de mí como lava: moviéndose lento, pesado y caliente. Mi inquietud acerca de su motocicleta ayudó a enfriarlo en algún grado. Nunca había estado en una antes y no podía decir que jamás había intentado cambiar ese hecho.

Cuando me le acerqué, me tendió un casco extra.

—Supongo que esta es la razón de las directrices del cabello —le dije, tomando el casco y examinándolo vacilante.

—Te lo puedes soltar cuando lleguemos a mi casa, si lo deseas. No me imagino que no quieras meterlo bajo el casco... o déjalo suelto y deja que se enrede en el viaje.

Negué con la cabeza, preguntándome completamente las correas o simplemente aflojarlas.

—¿Nunca has estado en una motocicleta antes?

Desde la esquina de mi ojo, vi a Kagura y Cana salir del edificio detrás de un grupo de muchachos. Las dos chicas se detuvieron y miraron a Sting, y después a mí, mientras yo fingía no darme cuenta.

—Um. No...

—Entonces, deja que te ayude con eso.

Después de poner la correa de mi bolso sobre mi cabeza y colocarla cruzada sobre mi pecho, tomó el casco y lo colocó en mi cabeza, asegurando las correas debajo de mi barbilla.

Me sentí como una figura de muñeco cabezón.

Una vez que los dos estábamos con casco y en la moto, envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y junté las manos sobre su abdomen, asombrada de cuán firme era.

—Sostente —dijo, empujando la parte de la pata de cabra hacia atrás. Su sugerencia fue innecesaria a medida que el motor rugió a la vida, tenía un apretón de muerte en su espalda, mi mentón agazapado y mis ojos cerrados.

Traté de imaginar que estaba en una montaña rusa, perfectamente segura y conectada a una pista en lugar de ir a toda velocidad por las calles en unas endebles quinientas libras o menos de metal y goma, esperando que algún borracho en una camioneta no se pasara una luz roja y nos aplastara.

El trayecto hasta su lugar —un apartamento por encima de un garaje individual— tardó menos de diez minutos. Mis manos estaban entumecidas por la combinación del agarre que cada una tenía en la otra y el frío aire de noviembre corriendo sobre ellas. Mientras estuve frotándolas entre sí, aparcó la moto en un tramo pavimentado entre el garaje y los escalones abiertos antes de girar y tomar mis manos entre las suyas, de una en una y masajeándolas para calentarlas

—Debería haberte recordado usar guantes.

Saqué mi mano de la suya y señalé a la casa no más de cincuenta metros de distancia.

—¿Tus padres viven allí?

—No —Se volvió para subir la escalera de madera y yo lo seguí.

— Alquilo el apartamento.

Abrió la puerta a un estudio enorme con una pared, pero sin puerta, definiendo lo que supuse que era la habitación en la esquina derecha. Una cocina pequeña abierta estaba a la izquierda; un cuarto de baño entre los dos.

En el sofá, un enorme gato atigrado de color rojo me miró con característica apatía felina antes de saltar hacia abajo y acechar a la puerta.

—Este es Lector —Sting abrió la puerta y el minino deambuló perezosamente al exterior, parando en el rellano para limpiar una pata.

Me reí, moviéndome hacia el centro de la habitación.

—¿Lector? Se parece más a un... Max. O tal vez un Rey.

Cerró con llave la puerta, su sonrisa fugaz elevando su boca a un lado.

— Confía en mí, es superior, lo suficiente, sin un nombre de macho que lo respalde.

Se sacó la chaqueta mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia mí y lo miré fijamente, empezando a desabrocharme el abrigo.

—Los nombres son importantes —dije.

Asintió, bajando sus ojos a mis dedos

—Sí —Empujé los botones de gran tamaño a través de las rendijas lentamente, de arriba abajo, como si no hubiera nada debajo.

Deslizando sus pulgares en el interior de las solapas, arrastró el abrigo fuera de mis hombros, sus pulgares deslizando hacia abajo los brazos de mi suéter.

— Suave.

—Es cachemira —Mi voz sonaba casi sin aliento, y aunque quería continuar con mi declaración acerca de los nombres, quería presionarlo para que me dijera por qué me estaba engañando, no pude sacar las palabras de mi garganta.

El abrigo cayó más allá de mis dedos y lo apartó del camino, lo arrojó en la parte superior de su chaqueta

—Tenía un motivo ulterior para traerte hasta aquí.

Parpadeé.

—¿En serio?

Con una mueca, tomó mis manos.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, pero no te quiero asustar —Dejó escapar un suspiro—. Esta mañana, esa última cosa, la defensa terrestre...

Me miró de cerca y traté de mirar hacia otro lado, a cualquier lugar menos a sus ojos, porque mi rostro ardía, humillada, pero no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos.

—Sé que no crees que iba a funcionar. Quiero mostrarte que sí lo hará.

—¿Qué quieres decir, mostrarme?

Sus manos apretaron las mías

—Quiero enseñarte exactamente cómo ejecutarlo. Aquí. Sin nadie más mirando.

No fue la réplica de la propia posición en sí, sino también el pensamiento de él viendo que había sido tan desconcertante esta mañana, pero Sting no podía saber eso.

—Confía en mí, Lucy. Funciona. ¿Vas a dejar que te enseñe?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me llevó al centro del espacio en el piso, me llevó hasta mis rodillas a su lado.

—Acuéstate. Sobre tu estómago.

Con el corazón palpitando fuerte, obedecí.

—La mayoría de los hombres no tienen entrenamiento en artes marciales como tal, por lo que no serán capaces de contrarrestar los movimientos correctamente. E incluso aquellos quienes sí no esperarán lo que vamos a hacer. Recuerda lo que dijo Makarov, la clave está en salir del lugar.

Asentí con la cabeza, mi mejilla en la alfombra, mi corazón golpeando contra el suelo.

—¿Te acuerdas de los movimientos?

Negué con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—Está bien. Me di cuenta de que estabas asustada en clase. Tu amiga hizo lo correcto, no obligándote. No quiero forzarte, tampoco. Sólo quiero ayudarte a sentirte más en control.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Está bien.

—Si te encuentras en esta posición, querrás hacer estos movimientos de forma automática, sin perder tiempo ni energía tratando de quitártelo de encima.

Me puse rígida ante su uso inadvertido del nombre Zancrow.

—¿Qué?

—Ese es su nombre. Zancrow.

Le oí respirar por la nariz, como si estuviera tratando de mantener el control.

—Me acuerdo de eso —Se quedó en silencio por un momento—. El primer paso parece contraproducente ya que no ofrece ninguna ventaja. Pero esa es la cosa, estás tomando su impulso. Elije el lado hacia el que deseas girar, y pon este brazo directo hacia arriba y hacia fuera, como si estuvieras de pie y tratando de alcanzar el techo.

Puse mi brazo izquierdo hacia arriba como describió.

—Bien. Ahora, con el brazo opuesto, te das a ti el impulso, y le quitas a él el equilibrio que ya era precario. Con la palma plana en el suelo, el codo hacia arriba. Empuja hacia abajo y rueda a tu lado, arrojándolo fuera.

Seguí sus instrucciones… fáciles de hacer, sin ningún peso encima de mí.

—¿Podemos probarlo? Voy a empujar tus hombros hacia abajo y utilizar mi peso para mantenerlos allí. Si tienes problema, dímelo y me quito. ¿De acuerdo?

Luché con mi pánico.

—Está bien.

Su gentileza, como se puso de rodillas sobre mí, la celebración de los hombros al suelo, era tan contraria a la violencia de Zancrow que casi lloré. Se tendió sobre mí, su aliento en mi oído.

—Brazo derecho hacia arriba —Obedecí—. Palma plana, y empuja, duro y rueda en tu costado.

Hice lo que me dijo y cayó fuera.

—Perfecto. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez.

Fuimos a través de los movimientos una y otra vez, y otra vez, y cada vez era más fuerte y más difícil de desplazar, pero aun así, lo arrojé fuera, en todo momento. Hasta que por error empujé con mis caderas, tratando de levantarme.

Exhaló con dureza.

—Eso no funcionará, Lucy, aunque es la respuesta natural a algo no deseado encima de ti. La única manera segura para despojar a un hombre en esta posición está rodando a un lado. Soy demasiado fuerte para que me muevas presionando hacia arriba. Tienes que luchar contra esa inclinación.

Por último, intentamos que sea más real que cualquier otra vez. Me empujó hacia abajo y mi brazo se disparó en lo alto y fuera, pero tuve un momento difícil en conseguir que mi mano libre hiciera palanca. Finalmente, cambié los brazos y conseguí colocar la palma de la mano opuesta al suelo, empujé y rodé, lanzándolo fuera a un lado.

—¡Mierda! —Se rió, frente a mí mientras yacía en el suelo—¡Me intercambiaste de lado!

Sonreí ante su alabanza y su mirada descendió ardiente a mis labios.

—Esta es la parte en la que te levantas y corres como el infierno. —Su voz era ronca.

—¿Pero no me perseguirá? —Yacimos en nuestros costados, a dos pies de alfombra entre nosotros, ninguno haciendo un movimiento de sentarse.

Asintió con la cabeza.

— Podría hacerlo. Pero la mayoría de estos sujetos no quieren una presa difícil. Sólo un puñado irán tras de ti, si te escapas gritando.

—Ah.

Extendió la mano y tomó la mía.

—Se suponía que te mostraría tu retrato, creo.

—¿Así no va a parecer que me trajiste hasta aquí con pretextos completamente falsos?

Sus ojos se encendieron y contuve el aliento.

—Sí quiero que veas el carboncillo, pero admito que eso era secundario a lo que acabo de hacer. Te sientes más segura ahora, ¿funcionará?

—Sí.

Se apoyó sobre el codo, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros, empujando su mano entre mi cabello y moviéndola hasta acunar mi cara.

—Tenía otro motivo oculto para traerte aquí —Inclinándose poco a poco, sus labios se encontraron con los míos y el fuego que había sido brasas desde que salió de mi habitación más de una semana flameó. Abrí la boca y su lengua presionó dentro, acarició la mía y se retiró.

Girando su cabeza, movió su boca sobre la mía, chupando mi labio inferior en su boca, acariciándolo con su lengua y liberándolo para prestar atención a la parte superior. Su lengua corrió por encima del espacio sensible de mis dientes superiores y jadeé.

Luego sus manos empezaron a moverse.

Acuné mi cabeza contra su hombro, las manos rozando mis caderas, impulsándome más cerca hasta que no quedaba espacio entre nosotros. Sus labios siguieron moviéndose contra los míos, implacables y dulces, mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras barría su lengua en mi boca, su mano agarrando mi muslo, dibujándolo con el fin de que nuestras piernas quedaran juntas.

Me apoyé en él y se quejó, una mano amasando mi cadera y la otra acariciando por debajo de mi suéter, con los dedos calientes extendidos a través de mi espalda.

Uno de mis brazos estaba aplastado entre nosotros, el otro lo puse en su pecho, tocando la abertura de su camisa de franela, deslizando los botones de los ojales, sintiendo la variación entre la superficie lisa de la franela y la textura desigual de la camisa de punto térmico debajo de ella.

Una vez desabotonada la camisa, la moví a un lado y deslicé mi mano por debajo de ella, en su duro abdomen. Su respiración se cortó y me aparté para apoyarme en mi codo y mirarlo hacia abajo.

—Quiero ver tus tatuajes.

—Tú, ¿eh? —Sus ojos quemaron los míos.

Cuando asentí, él retiró su mano de debajo de mi suéter y se sentó, doblando su ceja hacia mí, cuando veo hacia la camisa desabotonada.

Mi cara se calentó y se rió entre dientes, quitándose la camisa y arrojándola a un lado.

Alcanzándose detrás del cuello, quitó la térmica blanca del modo que los chicos lo hacen —tirando hacia adelante sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza— despreocupado por el rímel arruinado, o que el colorete manche la tela.

Dejó caer esta camisa, al revés, en la parte superior de la franela, y se recostó en el piso, ofreciéndose a sí mismo para mi inspección.

Su piel era suave y hermosa, su torso dividido con las definiciones de músculo y adornado por dos tatuajes que había visto en mi dormitorio —un diseño intrincado octagonal sobre su lado izquierdo, y cuatro líneas escritas sobre su derecho.

Había otro —una rosa sobre su corazón, los pétalos de color rojo oscuro, el tallo de color verde oscuro ligeramente curvada. En sus brazos eran en su mayoría diseños y dibujos, delgado y negro como el hierro forjado.

Pasé los dedos sobre cada uno de ellos, pero no se volvió y no podía leer el poema como líneas que serpentean alrededor de su lado izquierdo.

Se veía como un poema de amor, y estaba celosa de quienquiera que lo haya inspirado, el tipo de devoción que debió sentir para hacer aquellas palabras tan permanentes. Me pregunté si la rosa la representaba a ella también, pero no podía preguntar.

Cuando mis dedos se arrastraron bajo su abdomen hacia la línea de pelo debajo de su ombligo, él se sentó.

—Tu turno, creo.

Confundida le dije:

—No tengo tatuajes.

—Me lo imaginé —Se puso de pie y estiró una mano hacia mí—. ¿Te gustaría ver el dibujo ahora?

Me pedía que fuera a su dormitorio. Pensé que debería devolver con algo inteligente, como ¿Te debería llamar Sting o Souta en la cama? Pero no podría manejarlo. Me acerqué y tomé su mano, él me levantó sin esfuerzo. Sin soltarme la mano, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio y lo seguí.

La luz tenue de la habitación externa iluminaba los muebles y la pared al lado de su cama, donde al menos veinte o treinta dibujos estaban clavados. Encendió una lámpara y vi que toda la superficie de la pared estaba cubierta de corcho.

Me pregunté si él lo había instalado, o si estaba aquí, y cuando fue en busca de un lugar para vivir, supo de inmediato que este iba a ser suyo. Las dos paredes descorchadas fueron pintadas en marrón terroso, y su mobiliario estaba oscuro y no del típico chico-universitario —desde la cama de plataforma muy grande al escritorio sólido y el aparador.

Me moví en el estrecho espacio entre la cama y la pared de dibujos, buscando por mí misma, pero distrayéndome con los otros —dibujos de escenas conocidas como: el horizonte de la ciudad y desconocidas como: niños y ancianos, y una pareja de Francis en reposo.

—Son increíbles.

Vino a pararse junto a mí justo cuando mis ojos se encontraron con mi propio rostro entre los demás. Había optado por el carbón, uno de mí sobre mi espalda, mirando hacia él. Su colocación era baja sobre el lado derecho de la pared.

Aparentemente, este espacio indicaría una menor importancia, pero era muy consciente en donde se encuentra con relación a su cama —justo enfrente de la almohada.

¿Quién no quisiera despertar con esto? Él había dicho.

Me senté en su cama, mirando fijamente, y se sentó también. Estaba repentinamente consciente de su pecho desnudo, y su declaración en la otra habitación: Tu turno, creo.

En cuanto a él, vi que estaba mirándome.

Había estado tan segura que este tipo del momento convocaría las memorias debilitantes de Loke —de su beso, de nuestros años juntos. Pero la verdad era, que no lo eché de menos. No podía sacar a relucir una sola punzada de dolor.

Me pregunté si estaba anestesiada por el dolor de perderlo —lo cual sería preocupante— o si ya había llorado tanto y tan profundamente afligida en las últimas semanas que ya estaba sobre de ello.

Sobre él.

Sting se inclinó hacia mí y la burbuja de Loke estalló por completo. Su aliento en mi oído, se pasó la lengua a lo largo del borde curvo, chupando el lóbulo carnudo y mi pequeño perno de diamante en su boca, y mis ojos fueron a la deriva cerrados mientras balbuceaba un débil sonido de deseo.

Acariciando mi cuello, él rodó besos suaves por el costado, con la mano acercándose a la cuna del peso de mi cabeza, que había caído a un lado.

Su peso dejó la cama cuando él se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó las botas de mis pies antes de volver a su asiento y quitarse las suyas. Sus labios jugaron sobre los míos, y me atrajo hacia el centro de la cama, tendiéndome. Abrí los ojos cuando él se echó hacia atrás y me miró.

—Dime que pare, cada vez que lo quieras. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres parar ahora?

Mi cabeza se movió hacia derecha a izquierda en la almohada.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo, con su boca regresando a la mía, su lengua hundiéndose en mi interior mientras yo clavaba mis dedos en sus brazos sólidos.

Le acaricié su lengua con la mía, chupando hasta el fondo de mi boca, y él gemía, puse la distancia suficiente, para levantarme un poco y quitarme el suéter. Burlándose, puso la yema del dedo sobre la curva de mi pecho, él siguió el arco con sus labios.

Cuando me empujé contra su hombro se detuvo, sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Lo empujé sobre su espalda y me senté sobre él a horcajadas, sintiéndolo duro y listo, a través de nuestros pares de jeans. Sus manos se suavizaron hasta mi cintura y me jaló hacia abajo, y nos besamos profundamente mientras me mecía contra él.

Minutos más tarde, sacudió los ganchos libres en la parte posterior de mi sostén y tiró de las correas de mis brazos. No había salido por completo, antes de que se deslizara hacia arriba y tomara un pezón en su boca.

—Oh —jadeé, quedando floja en sus brazos.

Rodamos otra vez y yo estaba debajo de él, sus manos rastreándome y dando vueltas, seguido por su boca. Entonces él desabotonó mis vaqueros y tocó la cremallera y todo se estrelló alrededor de mí.

Arranqué mi boca de la suya.

—Espera.

—¿Qué pare? —jadeó, mirándome.

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

—¿Dejo todo o solamente no voy más lejos?

—Sólo... sólo no vayas más lejos —le susurré.

—Hecho —Él me tomó en sus brazos y me besó, con una mano enredada en mi pelo y la otra acariciando mi espalda, nuestros corazones latiendo a una cadencia que el músico en mí tradujo como un concierto de lujuria.

.

.

.

* * *

**JO JO JO JO JO JO ¿Se sonrojaron amores míos?**

**Si estos dos están medio intensos pero los amo mucho.**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**IM BACK BITCHES!**

**NO me armen revolución, ya les traigo el capítulo 10.**

**DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Mantuve mis ojos abiertos en el viaje a casa. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro de Sting, viendo el paisaje al pasar —y fue estimulante, no espantoso.

Confiaba en él. Lo he hecho desde aquella primera noche cuando dejé que me llevara a casa.

Loke nunca se habría detenido así. No es que nunca me hubiera forzado o intentar acercarse. Cuando le pedí que parase, él se detuvo y se puso hacia atrás, una mano sobre su cara, calmándose y diciendo:

—Dios Luce, vas a matarme —Después de eso, no hubo más actividad física; no más besos, no tocarnos. Y siempre me sentí culpable.

Pensé que la culpa se marcharía una vez que nosotros en realidad durmamos juntos, porque era raro cuando yo pediría un indulto del sexo, pero en todo caso, mi auto-reproche fue peor. Él se apartaba, de repente, como si le doliera.

Era todo o nada.

Él tomaría unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, jugaría a un juego, navegaría por un canal, o iríamos a comer algo. Y me sentiría como la peor novia del mundo.

Sting había continuado haciéndolo por otra hora.

Antes de que todo terminara, había deslizado su mano entre mis piernas, sobre mis jeans.

—¿Esto está bien? —preguntó, y en mi respuesta afirmativa sin aliento, él acarició sus dedos allí, besándome profundamente, y de algún modo me hizo venir a través de una capa de tela vaquera.

Me quedé muy sorprendida y un poco avergonzada, pero una mirada a su rostro me dijo que él saboreó la respuesta de mi cuerpo, y su capacidad de provocarlo. Él no me dejaría devolver el favor.

—Déjame algo para esperar —Me había susurrado.

Ahora que me estaba dejando en el frente de mi edificio, completamente despierta del paseo frío, aunque él hubiera colocado mis manos bajo su chaqueta durante el paseo, para que no se estuvieran congelando.

Se puso el casco y los guantes a un lado y tiró de mí más cerca, con las manos debajo de mi chaqueta, por encima de mi jersey.

—¿Te gustó el carbón?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí. Gracias por mostrarme tus dibujos… y el movimiento de defensa.

Descansando su frente en la mía, él cerró los ojos.

—Mmm-hmm. —Besó la punta de mi nariz, y luego movió sus labios a los míos.

Casi dolió besarlo, casi. Suspiré en su boca.

—Es mejor que entres antes de… —Él me besó de nuevo, más hambriento, y encogí mis manos entre nosotros contra su pecho duro.

—¿Antes de…?

El inhaló y exhaló por la nariz, su boca una línea apretada, con las manos agarrando mi cintura.

—Sólo. Antes.

Le besé el borde de la mandíbula y se apartó.

—Buenas noches, Sting.

Se quedó apoyado en la Harley y me miró.

—Buenas noches, Lucy.

Caminé por las escaleras de mi edificio, y no fue hasta que llegué a la puerta que levanté la mirada y vi a Loke de pie en un escalón arriba, sus ojos estrechados y curiosos chasqueaban entre Sting y yo.

—Luce —Él me miró cuando me acerqué a su lado—. Vine aquí, pensando que podríamos hablar. Pero Juvia me dijo que estabas fuera, y ¿no estaba seguro si regresarías? —

Le había dejado una nota a Juvia diciéndole dónde me encontraba. Ella debe haber disfrutado restregando mi noche de paseo en la cara de Loke. Él volvió a mirar a la acera, pero no me volví para ver si Sting seguía allí o ya se había ido.

—¿Por qué no me mandaste un mensaje? ¿O llamaste?

Se encogió de hombros, peinando el cabello de la frente hacia atrás con una mano, y la otra metida en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones.

—Yo estaba en el edificio.

Enfoqué mi cabeza.

—¿Estabas en el edificio y pensaste en pasar por aquí y quedarte en mi habitación? —

Había planeado estar sola en mi habitación, pero era inútil.

—No, por supuesto no asumí que estabas aquí. —Dio marcha atrás—. Tenía la esperanza de que fueras a estar allí —Miró hacia la acera otra vez—. Es… ¿Ese chico está esperando por ti o algo así?

Entonces me volví y vi a Sting, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, todavía apoyado en su motocicleta. No podía distinguir sus rasgos faciales desde esta distancia, incluso con las luces de inundación que rodean la residencia.

Sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo. Levanté una mano y lo saludé, para hacerle saber que no estaba siendo amenazada.

—No, él solamente me dejaba.

Después de una sonrisa satisfecha de desdén en la dirección de Sting, Loke volvió sus ojos castaño fuertes hacia mí.

—A mí parecer, no entiende el concepto de "dejarte", si me preguntan.

—Bueno, no te pregunté. ¿Qué quieres, Loke?

Algún chico que entró, gritó:

—¡L-Regulus! —Y Loke lo saludó con la barbilla levantada antes de contestarme.

—Te lo dije, quiero hablar.

Me crucé de brazos, comenzando a sentir el frío en el aire que no había sentido presionada a Sting.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿No has dicho todo lo que hay que decir? ¿Quieres devaluarme más? Porque tengo que decirte, no soy realmente susceptible a ello.

Él suspiró, como si tolerará algún tipo de arrebato loco, una consecuencia familiar de mí ser inflexible —su palabra— que yo había visto muchas veces en los tres años pasados. Me había olvidado de esto hasta ahora, que lo vi otra vez.

—No hay necesidad de ser inflexible —dijo entonces, como si leyera mi mente.

—¿En serio? Creo que hay un montón de razones por mi falta de flexibilidad. O terquedad. U obstinación. O terquedad...

—Lo entiendo, Luce.

Mis manos se apretaron en puños en mi cadera.

—Es Lucy.

Se acercó, sus ojos quemaban. Por una fracción de segundo, pensé que él estaba enojado —pero eso no era ira en sus ojos. Era deseo.

—Lo entiendo, Lucy. Te he hecho daño. Y me merezco todo lo que estás diciendo, y todo lo que sientes —Levantó su mano a mi cara y retrocedí un paso, fuera de su alcance, y mis pensamientos caóticos. Dejó caer la mano y añadió—: Te extraño.

Cerrando mi boca fuertemente, me giré para deslizar mi tarjeta y entré al dormitorio, Loke me siguió por la puerta. Di vuelta para decirle que no quería hablar y vi a Sting agarrando la puerta justo antes de que esta se cerrara.

Pasando junto a mí, fulminó con la mirada a mi ex, el aire estaba cargado entre ellos en el momento que Loke giró y lo notó.

—¿Estás bien, Lucy? —preguntó Sting, sus ojos nunca se desviaron de mi ex.

—Sting… —comencé a reiterarle verbalmente que Loke no era ninguna amenaza física para mí, cuando él resopló una risa arrogante, mirando detenidamente a Sting.

—¿Espera… tú no eres el tipo de mantenimiento? El que repara el aire acondicionado a las casas —Él me miró y de vuelta a Sting.

—¿Qué pensaría la administración de ti husmeando alrededor de los estudiantes? —

La mirada de Loke sobre el rostro de Sting era feroz, pero él se mantuvo firme sin reacción, ignorando la pregunta de Loke como si no le hubiera preguntado nada. Él giró sus ojos a mí, esperando mi respuesta.

—Estoy bien. Lo prometo —Contuve mi aliento, esperando que él me creyera.

La gente cerca de la puerta se estaba empujando entre sí y susurrando

—¿Estás enganchándote con este tipo, también? —lanzó Loke.

—¿También? —pregunté, pero yo sabía lo que él quiso decir antes de que él lo confirmara.

—Además de Zancrow.

Los bordes de mi visión se cerraron

—¿Qué? —

Loke tomó mi brazo solamente encima del codo, como si él pretendiera escoltarme lejos, y la mano de Sting se extendió, agarrando su muñeca y quitando su mano de mí fácilmente.

—¿Qué carajo? —

La voz de Loke era un gruñido bajo mientras él sacudía su brazo del agarre de Sting. Se puso ligeramente delante de mí, enfrentándose con Sting, mientras todos miraban el desarrollo del espectáculo, completamente inmóviles y con la boca abierta.

Los dos se veían muy parejos, pero yo sabía de la habilidad de Sting de primera mano. Loke perdería y Sting sería expulsado.

Di un paso alrededor de mi ex y puse una mano sobre su antebrazo. Era duro como una piedra bajo mis dedos.

—Loke, déjalo.

—No te voy a dejar con este…

—Loke, déjalo.

—Él es el encargado de mantenimiento, Luce…

—Él es un estudiante, Loke. —

Decidí no indicar que Sting estaba en nuestra clase de Economía, en caso que él lo reconociera como el tutor de clase y lo delatara por salir conmigo. Loke inclinó su cabeza, su expresión transformándose en preocupación, la frente ligeramente fruncida, sus ojos buscando los míos.

—Hablaremos la próxima semana. Cuando estemos en casa —

Su significado era claro y dirigido hacia Sting. Los dos estábamos a punto de pasar varios días en nuestra ciudad natal, donde él tendría acceso sin restricciones a mí, sin el fastidio de interferencias. Quise decirle que yo no tenía nada para decirle, no ahora o entonces, pero mi mandíbula estaba apretada tan fuerte que no podía hablar.

Todavía insegura de lo que debería hacer, incluso en las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias. Ignoré su implicación de que nosotros estaríamos entonces solos.

Juiciosamente, él no trató de tocarme otra vez, aunque su expresión letal competía con la de Sting cuando ellos se enfrentaron. No exhalé hasta que él atravesó la puerta.

La decepción de los espectadores era palpable. Unos cuantos se quedaron alrededor para ver si había un bono de pelea entre Sting y yo. La adrenalina estaba claramente todavía bombeando a través de él, su cuerpo estaba tenso, como el alambre duro de las cuerdas de mi bajo, cuando extendí una mano a su antebrazo, éste era granito bajo capas de piel y franela.

—Honestamente, estoy bien. —Suspiré pesadamente.—Bueno, tan bien como puedo estar después de esto. —Entrecerré los ojos hacia él—. ¿Exactamente cuántos empleos tienes, de todos modos? ¿Barista, gurú de defensa propia, chico-arréglalo-todo, oficial de estacionamiento?, a propósito, ¿eso significa que me diste la papeleta que conseguí la primavera pasada por estacionar en doble fila, por dos miserables minutos cuando entré corriendo a la biblioteca para devolver un libro?

Sus hombros se relajaron con mi tono de broma y fui recompensada con la sonrisa fantasma.

—Me acojo a la quinta enmienda sobre eso. Escribo muchas multas de estacionamiento. El, hum, chico-arréglalo-todo es una cosa rara. Y soy voluntario a tiempo para autodefensa.

Lo que yo había dejado de esta lista y lo que él no añadió: Tutor de Economía.

—¿Creo que deberíamos añadir uno más, huh? —dije, mirándolo de cerca.

Él tenía una cara de póker magnífica. Ninguna reacción en absoluto.

—¿Defensa personal de Lucy Heartfilia? —La débil sonrisa apareció otra vez.

—¿Otro empleo voluntario, Sting? —Pregunté con timidez, levantando las cejas—. ¿Cómo tienes tiempo para estudiar? ¿O algo de diversión?

Sus manos se aproximaron a mí, sujetando los huesos de mis caderas y tirándome hacia adelante. Bajó la mirada hacia mí, y el tono de voz

—Hay algunas cosas para las que haré tiempo Lucy.

Inclinándose hacia mí, besó el punto exacto delante de mi oreja, el punto que hacia mi respiración superficial. Y luego, él dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su motocicleta, dejándome de pie en la puerta de entrada. Una vez que él estuvo fuera del fondo de luz que rodea el edificio, yo no podía verlo. Di vuelta y caminé a mi habitación en las nubes.

"Lucy,

Tu documento está bien. Investigación sólida. Pienso que el Dr. J estará complacido con ello. Noté un par de pequeñas inconsistencias y un lugar en el que puedes haber excluido una citación. Aparte de eso, pienso que es un argumento válido, bien sostenido. He adjuntado la hoja de trabajo para la sesión de mañana. Estás inmersa ahora y pareces tener un buen conocimiento sobre el nuevo material, pero seguiré enviándote las hojas de trabajo para las dos últimas semanas de clase, si lo deseas.

¿Asumo que irás a casa durante las vacaciones? Me dirigiré a casa el miércoles por la mañana. No hay Wi-Fi allí, entonces estaré sin dinero hasta el domingo.

SE"

"Souta,

Parece que puedo conseguir entregar ese documento antes, lo que es un alivio. Gracias por tu ayuda. Sí, por favor continúa enviándome las hojas de trabajo.

Mis padres están esquiando durante las vacaciones, pero yo prefiero irme a casa durante unos días y pasar el rato con los viejos amigos que quedarme aquí en el campus. Ellos alojarán a Coco, el malgeniado pequeño perro de mamá, entonces debería estar pacífico y tranquilo.

¿Volarás a casa? te recuerdo diciendo que eras despreocupado.

LH"

"Lucy,

¿Tus padres están esquiando y no te llevaron? ¿Estarás en casa el día de Acción de Gracias sola?

Pediré que alguien con un automóvil me dé un aventón. La casa no está lejos, aunque parezca otro mundo de vez en cuando.

SE"

"Souta,

Mis padres pensaron que yo estaría con mi ex. Hemos comprometido el último par de años en lugar de tratar de unir las comidas de ambas familias, este era su año. La familia de mi mejor amiga estará en la cabaña de sus abuelos fuera de Boulder y no estoy de humor para cargar a alguien más.

Preferiría estar sola. ¿Esto es extraño, huh?

LH"

"Lucy,

No es raro para mí. Pero quizás soy simplemente raro, también, y no lo sabía.

Extrañaré tus correos electrónicos.

SE"

"Souta,

Lo mismo, Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones.

LH"

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**YOOOOJOOOO**

**IM BACK BABES!**

* * *

Capítulo 11

No podía mirar hacia atrás a Sting durante la clase el lunes, sin pensar acerca del sábado por la noche. Su mirada encubierta me hizo pensar que él tenía el mismo problema. Después de que lo sorprendí mirando fijamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Loke, no volteé de nuevo.

Cuando la clase se terminó, Loke se dio vuelta y me sonrió. Forcé mis labios en una línea y giré mi espalda para empacar. Esta clase, este semestre no podía terminar tan pronto, por muchos motivos para contarse.

—Yo solamente puedo decir, que tu ex es magnífico, pero él parece un idiota engreído. —Reduss metió a la fuerza su espiral dentro de su mochila que se veía como si esta pudiera estallar con papeles flojos en cualquier momento.

Cerré rápidamente mi mochila.

—Sí, él lo es totalmente. —

Esperamos a que Loke pasara antes de movernos hacia el pasillo, evité cuidadosamente el contacto visual. Yo estaba más que preocupada sobre su afirmación de que nosotros hablaríamos cuando ambos estuviéramos en casa; no podía imaginar lo que él podría tener que decirme que yo querría escuchar.

Seguimos a nuestros compañeros por las escaleras, todos animados con la anticipación del fin de semana largo que venía, Reduss me dijo que él volaría a casa a Georgia y saldría con su padre, el único miembro de su familia al que él no le había dicho.

—Mamá sabía que yo soy gay desde que tenía trece años.

Estaba preocupada en su lugar

—¿Tu papá estará… molesto?

Él sonrió.

—Pienso que él lo sabe. Él solamente no está seguro si esto quiere decir que voy a aparecer en un vestido o algo así —

El pensamiento de Reduss en un vestido no era una linda imagen y yo no podía contener mi risa. Él se rió también, agregando:

—¿Lo sé, correcto?

Sting se fue, o eso pensé, hasta que Reduss y yo salimos al transitado vestíbulo y lo vi apoyado en la pared del fondo, cerca de la puerta lateral que por lo general yo tomaba para salir del edificio. Él nos vio acercarnos, pero parecía sumamente consciente de que todos los demás también. Lo imaginé buscando al Doctor Jiemma.

—No le has contado todavía que tú sabes, ¿verdad? —Reduss preguntó, hablando de un lado de su boca.

Negué con mi cabeza.

—No lo hagas sufrir demasiado. Él se ve medio vulnerable.

Reí entre dientes.

—Correcto. Un chico fuerte y musculoso como él —quien está entrenado para golpear a la gente y miente sobre quién es él a las chicas—, es tan vulnerable.

Él apretó mi brazo por encima del codo y sonrió.

—Él tampoco es un idiota para rivalizar con todos los idiotas delante de él, o hay una razón para esas mentiras.

Suspiré.

—Desearía poder leer los pensamientos.

—Puede que no quieras, una vez que sepas que hay allí.

—Si alguna vez lo hago.

Reduss se encogió de hombros en acuerdo y viró hacia el largo vestíbulo que conduce a la salida sur, girando para decirme:

—Ten unas buenas vacaciones, Lucy.

—Tú también.

Alcancé a Sting y él dio vuelta para seguirme, inclinándose cerca para empujar la puerta abierta.

—¿Puedo verte esta noche? —murmuró.

Me pregunté si me estaba convirtiendo en alguien para una cita sexual. O si esto es todo lo que alguna vez había sido para él, si esta fuera su razón para no decirme que él era Souta Eucliffe.

—Tengo una prueba mañana en astronomía. Tenemos el grupo de estudio en nuestra habitación esta noche.

Eché un vistazo hacia él, andando al lado mío con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros. Su mirada fija continuamente escaneando sobre la multitud de gente, como si él estuviera en guardia.

—¿Mañana por la noche? —Bajó la mirada hacia mí cuando nos acercábamos al edificio y noté que él parecía saber exactamente a dónde iba yo.

—Tengo un ensayo de conjunto mañana. Por lo general paso las mañanas del domingo en la sala de música, pero ayer falté.

Yo no le había contado a Sting que tocaba el bajo. Se lo había dicho a Souta.

—¿Dormiste hasta tarde?

Asentí.

—Yo, también.

Alcanzamos la entrada y nos paramos al lado de la puerta.

—Tengo que empacar mi bajo, también, ya que lo voy a llevar a casa conmigo —

Esperando para ver si él reaccionaba, miré sus ojos, que hacían contraste con las nubes negras del cielo nublado, mientras su mirada se desvió sobre los rostros alrededor de nosotros.

—Tendré mucho tiempo para ensayar durante las vacaciones.

—¿Cuándo dejarás la ciudad? —Él apartó de un empujón el cabello de sus ojos, evitando el tema de mi instrumento completamente.

—El miércoles por la mañana. ¿Tú?

—Igual —Él cambió el borde de su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, luego de repente, resuelto y calmado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, firmes—. Envíame un mensaje si terminas temprano. O si cambias de planes. De otra manera, te recogeré después de las vacaciones.

Él sacudió el hombro sobre el cual lanzó su mochila y añadió:

—Hasta luego, Lucy. —Antes de girar y mezclarse con el flujo de estudiantes, su cabeza oscura alzándose por encima de la mayor parte de ellos.

* * *

—Detente. ¿Entonces el tutor, Souta y el chico caliente Sting son la misma persona? —Los ojos de Mirajane estaban tan redondos por el shock que yo podía ver el blanco alrededor de sus irises azul eléctrico.

—Lo que no entiendo, es por qué no le reclamaste sobre aquella mierda inmediatamente.—Juvia tenía su cara de participante de talk-show.

En cualquier momento, ella me llamaría "chicaaa" y comenzaría a relatar las patadas en el culo que ella estaría dando si estuviera en mis zapatos. Después de que ella había terminado con Gray, era mucho menos tolerante con chicos saliéndose de la línea. O aparentando.

Suspiré enojada y deseé nunca haberle contado.

—¿Que ocurrió con bromear con él y agarrarlo y el rebote y la operación fase chico malo?

Las tres nos sentamos en un edredón sobre el piso del dormitorio, bebiendo café y comiendo Oreos, con los textos de astronomía y apuntes todos extendidos alrededor de nosotras, sin haberlos tocado durante la última media hora mientras hablábamos de Souta/Sting en vez de gigantes planetas de gas y la navegación celestial.

—Él se supone que sea una cita sexual. Y no al revés. —La voz de Juvia resonó con autoridad.

—Sí —Mirajane intervino—. ¿Por qué no le envías un mensaje para que ustedes se reúnan más tarde?

Hice rodar mis ojos.

—Porque tengo un examen a las 9:30 de la mañana, para el cual, se supone estamos estudiando ahora mismo. Y también, pienso que necesito una pequeña distancia…

Juvia me miraba.

—Oh, no, demonios, ¿te estás involucrando emocionalmente, no es cierto? —

Me recliné con mis manos cubriendo mi rostro.

¡Ughhhh!

—Por la manera, en que hablas de cita sexual, ¿qué es eso que escuché sobre Zancrow y tú?

—Él definitivamente es mal material de novio —reflexionó Mirajane—. ¿Lo agregaste al cuadro sin decirnos?

Le di una mirada suplicante a Juvia entre mis dedos.

—Zancrow está lleno de mierda. Tú lo sabes, Mirajane —se mofó ella.

Mirajane asintió.

—Cierto… además, me enredé con él, el primer año. Él no era muy bueno, de lo que recuerdo. Demasiado baboso. —Ella se estremeció.

—¿Qué pasa con los besadores babosos? ¿Ellos están intentando ahogarnos en saliva? Quiero decir, Jesús, traga de vez en cuando. —

Su mano apretando mi hombro, Juvia se rió, mientras yo podía escuchar el tono forzado, Mirajane no lo hizo. Sabía a dónde estaba yendo la mente de Juvia. Yo no le había dado muchos detalles y ella no había pedido ninguno. Era bastante difícil hablar de aquella noche con generalidades. El punto era que había pasado y lo que casi sucedió, no los por menores de ello.

—¿Entonces no estás enganchada con él? —Mirajane presionó.

Ella estaba sólo curiosa, pero dolió tener mi nombre unido con el de Zancrow de cualquier modo.

—Al igual que Juvia dijo, él está lleno de mierda. Tenía curiosidad. Morbosamente así que, quizás. ¿Por qué, él está diciendo algo de mí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ultear dijo que el novio de su hermana pequeña le dijo que Zancrow fue a hostigar a Loke sobre ello. Esos dos son como las cabras grandes que topan cabezas para conseguir a las cabras hembras. Creo que Zancrow todavía está molesto de que él fuera el legado y Loke aun así le ganara por postularse como presidente de la clase.

Esta era la complicación que yo no podía recordar antes, el importantísimo conflicto inicial entre ellos. El principio de su extraña rivalidad fraternal. Tortuosa.

—Pero Loke era legado, también.

Mirajane se lamió las migajas de Oreo de sus dedos.

—Sí, pero Zancrow era legado y su padre fue candidato a la presidencia de la clase. Él pensó que lo tenía resuelto.

Me senté, enfureciéndome mientras las motivaciones de Zancrow se volvían más claras. Sus razones para lastimarme eran nada más que molestar a mi ex.

— ¿Y eso se traduce en la necesidad de Zancrow para difundir mentiras de que yo me acosté con él? —Por no mencionar el hecho de que realmente él me había agredido.

—No dije que esto tenía algún sentido.

Juvia tiró sus apuntes en su regazo.

—¿Muy bien damas, qué constelaciones creemos que tendremos que trazar en la parte del mapa estelar de esta prueba?—

Dando a mi mejor amiga una mirada agradecida por el cambio de tema, empujé los pensamientos de Zancrow tan lejos de mi consciencia como pude conseguir hacerlo.

* * *

Después de tres meses lejos, la casa olía gracioso. Como a perro...combinado con la colonia Chanel que mamá siempre usaba, además de algún otro aroma indefinible que mi mente clasifica como hogar. Aun así era algo extranjero. Ya no pertenecía aquí, y mi cuerpo lo sabía.

Conecté mi bajo, todavía acurrucado con seguridad dentro de su estuche de viaje con ruedas. Sin padres y sin Coco, había pocas razones para llevarlo más allá de la sala. Lo recargué contra la pared, donde permaneció como otro mueble más. Las luces de la casa estaban programadas, ya que mamá y papá se habían ido. Decidí dejarlas encenderse y apagarse a su voluntad, con la excepción de la iluminación de la cocina y las lámparas en mi dormitorio, las cuales probablemente no se encenderían de otra manera.

Había comida en la despensa y el congelador, pero casi nada en el refrigerador. Mis padres se habían deshecho de todas las cosas perecederas antes de su viaje, sin saber que yo vendría a casa esta noche, ya que nunca les dije.

Mamá me mandó un mensaje antes de que abordaran su avión, agregando: Diviértete con Juvia. Nos vemos el próximo mes. Sin dudar jamás de mis planes, ella de alguna manera llegó a la conclusión de que me iría a casa con mi compañera.

Calenté una caja de Lasaña vegetariana orgánica para cenar y transferí una hamburguesa de pavo molido del congelador a la nevera, para mi almuerzo de acción de gracias.

También había una mitad de un paquete de Ttater Tots en el congelador, y encontré una botella sin abrir de cóctel cranberry en la despensa. La pasé a la nevera.

TAH-dah!

Acción de gracias para uno.

Después de ver un par de programas de comedia, apagué la televisión, moví la mesa para el café de nogal desde su lugar, perfectamente centrada sobre la alfombra tibetana hecha a mano y desempaqué mi bajo. Cuando no pude encontrar mi atril, improvisé con un soporte para masetas, tocando los inicios de una pieza de preludio, que había comenzado a componer para mí solo de fin de año.

Lo último que esperaba escuchar, mientras garabateaba notas era el timbre de la puerta. Nunca había tenido miedo de estar en casa sola, pero hasta entonces, nunca había estado tan completamente sola aquí. Me debatí entre pretender que no había nadie en casa, pero claro, quien fuera que era me había escuchado tocar y me escuchó dejar de hacerlo.

Coloqué el bajo a un lado y me acerqué a la sólida puerta y me pare de puntitas para ver a través de la mirilla.

Loke se encontraba allí, sonriendo directamente hacia mí, iluminado por el resplandor de las luces duales del porche. No podía verme, por supuesto, pero había abierto esta puerta muchas veces y sabía casi tan bien como yo la vista desde el interior.

Quité el cerrojo y abrí la puerta, pero no me moví de la entrada.

— ¿Loke? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miró detrás de mí y escuchó el silencio absoluto de la casa.

—¿Salieron tus padres?

Suspiré.

—No están aquí.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No están aquí esta noche, o no están aquí durante las vacaciones?

Me había olvidado de lo fácil que Loke podía concentrarse en lo que no fue dicho. Esa característica probablemente representaba la mayoría de sus victorias en debate.

—No están en absoluto… pero ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

Recargó un hombro en el marco de la puerta.

—Te mandé un mensaje pero no contestaste —Probablemente no escuché la alerta de texto. Poco se podía escuchar sobre el sonido de mi bajo, una vez que comenzaba a tocar

— Durante la cena, mamá me recordó de asegurarme de que vinieras mañana a la 1:00… y sí, lo que significa que nunca les dije que rompimos. Comencé esta noche, y entonces pensé que esto podría ser un escape bienvenido para tus padres. ¿Dónde están, de todos modos?

Hice caso omiso a su pregunta. No pude evitar notar que dijo rompimos, como si nuestra ruptura hubiera sido una decisión mutua. Como si yo no hubiera sido la idiota ciega de la ecuación.

—¿Quieres que vaya al almuerzo de acción de gracias y pretenda que estamos bien, para que no tengas que decirle a tus padres que rompimos?

Sonrió lo suficiente como para hacer que apareciera el hoyuelo.

—No soy tan cobarde. Puedo decirles si lo deseas y decir que te he invitado a venir como una amiga. Pero no tenemos que revelarles nada, si no quieres. Confía en mí, son demasiado distraídos para enterarse de algo. Mi hermano menor consume marihuana desde hace más de un año… las fiestas son tan grandes que ponían la mayor parte de la hermandad en vergüenza, y no tienen ni idea.

—¿No te preocupas por él?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sus calificaciones todavía son decentes. Él simplemente esta aburrido. Además, él no es mi hijo.

—Pero es tu hermano menor —

Sólo entendía las relaciones de hermanos en teoría, ya que nunca había tenido uno, pero asumí que por lógica, dictaría un sentido de responsabilidad. Neji no parecía sentir ninguno.

—Él no escucha nada de lo que tenga que decir.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Insistí.

Suspiró.

—No lo sé. Tal vez porque él nunca lo ha hecho. Vamos. Ven mañana. Te recogeré justo antes de la 1:00. Será mejor que... cualquier cosa congelada que habías planeado para hacer en el microondas.

Rodé mis ojos y él rió.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no les dices. Ha sido más de un mes.

Se encogió de nuevo.

—No lo sé. Tal vez porque sé cuánto te ama mi familia —Eso era una mierda. Levanté una ceja y se rió—. Bien, se acostumbraron a ti… a nosotros. ¿Imagino que les dijiste a tus padres?

Encogí los dedos de mis pies en el suelo de frío mármol, el fresco del exterior penetraba en la entrada.

—Le dije a mamá. Supongo que ella le dijo a papá. Parecía vagamente molesta, aunque no sé si la molestia era dirigida a ti por dejarme o a mí por no lograr retenerte —Quería pellizcarme por decir esas palabras que sonaron como si estuviera suspirando por él.

En la actualidad, mamá y yo habíamos revisado, la disputa que tuvimos cuando le dije mis planes para la universidad. No los había aprobado, alegando que las niñas inteligentes forjen sus propios caminos educativos; no siguen a sus novios de secundaria hasta la Universidad.

"Pero haz lo que quieras. Siempre lo has hecho" dijo ella, acechándome desde mi habitación. No volvimos a discutir hasta que Loke rompió conmigo.

"Supongo que no te hace ningún bien ahora señalar que tenía razón acerca de él." Ella había suspirado por teléfono. "Y tu imprudente decisión de seguirlo allí."

Siempre que aparentaba haber ganado una discusión, mamá decía algo como, "Incluso los relojes rotos aciertan dos veces por día." Había arrojado este poco de sabiduría en su rostro, y al igual que lo había hecho, cuando anuncié mis planes de colegio, ella daría un suspiro como si irremediablemente fuera un caso perdido y dejaba el tema. Poco sabía ella que en ese momento, estuve completamente de acuerdo, por una vez.

Ir tras mi novio ha sido posiblemente la cosa más torpe que había hecho.

Loke se encontraba parado con sus pulgares enganchados en su pantalón, luciendo arrepentido.

—Supongo que no tienes planes para la cena de acción de gracias con la familia de Bisca, o de Laki, o ya lo habrías dicho.

Prefiriendo esperar hasta que terminaran las fiestas de vacaciones, aún no había llamado a mis amigas del instituto para dejarles saber que me encontraba en casa. Laki había reprobado al final del primer año, después de lo cual se había mudado a casa para capacitarse para la gestión de Forever y comprometerse con algún chico que tenía una joyería en el centro comercial.

Bisca estaba en segundo año de su programa de enfermería en Oklahoma. Habíamos crecido separadas desde la graduación. Fue extraño, lo inconexas que las sentía a cada una de ellas ahora, cuando habíamos sido inseparables durante cuatro años de escuela secundaria.

Bisca tenía su bola de amigos universitarios de enfermería en un estado vecino y Laki tenía una mecha azul en su cabello, un trabajo de tiempo completo y un novio. Ambas se sorprendieron cuando Loke y yo rompimos. Fueron las primeras a las que les mandé mensaje y llamé, lamentándose… o intentándolo, aunque nosotras no habíamos sido cercanas en más de un año.

Esperaba que pudiéramos salir y ojala no discutir sobre Loke hasta el cansancio.

—No tengo planes con nadie. Pensé que sería bueno estar en casa sola. —

Subrayé la última palabra, mirándolo fijamente.

—No puedes estar aquí sola en acción de gracias.

Odiaba la lastima subyacente de su exaltación, y le lancé una mirada asesina.

—Sí, sí puedo.

El café oscuro de sus ojos analizó mi cara.

—Sí, si puedes —aceptó—. Pero no hay ninguna razón para que lo hagas. ¿Podemos ser amigos, correcto? Siempre vas a ser importante a mí. Lo sabes.

Y no sabía eso. Pero si decía que no, si insistía en quedarme en casa de mis padres sola y comer una hamburguesa de pavo calentada en el microondas para acción de gracias, se vería como si no pudiera superarlo. Como si estuviera tan lastimada que no pudiera estar a su alrededor.

—Muy bien —dije, casi lamentándolo instantáneamente.

* * *

—Así que tú y el idiota de mi hermano nuevamente están juntos, ¿O qué? — preguntó Escorpio, en voz baja.

Cuando Loke era alto y esbelto, Escorpio había adquirido la misma altura, pero con la circunferencia y el músculo de atleta. Ya que lo conocía desde que era un nervudo de catorce años, cuando Loke todavía era más alto que él, su transformación fue alucinante.

Lo recordaba como un muchacho tranquilo, taciturno, eclipsado por su hermano mayor. Claramente había terminado con esa fase.

Miré detrás de nosotros mientras poníamos la mesa, aliviada de que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

—No.

Siguió detrás de mí, colocando los tenedores sobre las servilletas que había doblado.

—Que mal por él.

Mis ojos se ampliaron un poco con esto, y cuando lo miré, sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Qué? Cualquiera puede ver que eres demasiado buena para él. Así que ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Hum, gracias. Y mis padres salieron a Breckenridge.

Retrocedió, asombrado.

—Joder ¿Hablas en serio? Y pensé que mis padres eran los idiotas más grandes en esta ciudad.

No pude evitar sonreír, aunque lo reprimí tanto como me fue posible. Escorpio siempre parecía indomable y emocional junto al resto de su lógica familia de mentalidad fría.

Nunca había considerado que tan extraño se ha de haber sentido con ellos —el impetuoso niño de en medio entre Loke y su hermana pequeña, Aries, quien daba la impresión de haber nacido con treinta años de edad.

—Lenguaje, Escorpio —dijo Loke, dando vuelta en la esquina.

—Jódete, Loke —replicó Escorpio, sin perder un segundo.

Contener completamente mi reacción era imposible. Mi mandíbula se volvía como una roca en el intento, pero un pequeño bufido se me escapó, lo que valió una gran sonrisa de Escorpio. Él me guiñó un ojo, antes de arrastrarse fuera a la cocina para ayudar a su madre. Parpadeé, imaginando que las pobres muchachas en mi antigua escuela secundaria debían de colapsar contra sus casilleros cuando él pasaba caminando.

Loke frunció el ceño.

—¿Que sucedió con "él no es mi hijo"? —Pregunté, colocando la última cuchara antes de girarme hacia él—. ¿Está bien regañarlo por dejar caer la bomba J, pero te lavas las manos para ayudarlo a patear un problema de drogas? —

Definitivamente pedía aquello. Ganar un debate contra Loke era imposible.

Él inclinó su cabeza.

—Buen punto.

Parpadeé nuevamente, pensando que los chicos Regulus iban a dejarme en un estado de shock hasta matarme, para el momento que me fuera de la ciudad.

Serei y Virgo Regulus fueron tan ajenos a todo como Loke había prometido. No parecieron detectar el aire tenso entre su hijo y yo en las cuatro horas que pasé con ellos, o la ausencia de nuestra habitual demostración de afecto.

Él pasó un brazo por la espalda de mi silla durante la comida, y aunque impulsó mi silla en cuanto me senté —como había sido planteado— él no besó mi mejilla o tomó mi mano. Cuando Aries redujo sus ojos afilados de trece años sobre nosotros, pretendí no notar su observación. Escorpio, por supuesto, me acosaba y coqueteó conmigo escandalosamente, tratando de hacerme reír y molestar a su hermano.

Tuvo éxito en ambos casos, mientras sus padres no discernían nada.

Sin tocarnos, excepto por la presión que ejercía su pierna contra la mía, Loke y yo nos sentamos lado a lado durante el juego de fútbol de pantalla plana del tamaño de la pared, lo cual puso a Escorio tan furioso que se levantó y maldijo a la pantalla un par de veces, para que su familia entera —cuatro de ellos— tranquilamente le reprendieran.

En el segundo tiempo, salió de la sala dando fuertes pisadas y desapareció durante varios minutos. Por la manera en que flexionaba su mano cuando regresó, me dio la sensación de que fue a su dormitorio y golpeó algo.

Tan pronto como Loke se detuvo frente a mi casa para dejarme, salí del coche, le di las gracias por invitarme y dejé en claro que iba adentro sola. Sonrió abiertamente.

—Debemos salir el sábado. Te llamaré —

.

.

Afortunadamente, no hizo ningún movimiento para salir del coche.

Como si él no hubiera propuesto nada, le di las gracias nuevamente y me dijo adiós. Una vez dentro, lo miré desde una ventana. Miró fijamente la puerta cerrada durante un minuto, antes de sacar su teléfono y llamar a alguien mientras volvía a la calle.

Después de hacer planes el viernes por la noche con Laki y Bisca, practiqué mi bajo en el salón hasta que el temporizador de la lámpara hizo clic afuera justo antes de las 11 pm en la oscuridad, dejé mi instrumento contra la pared a tientas y coloqué el arco en una estantería del librero.

Mi teléfono se encendió, señalando un mensaje, y me paré en la oscuridad, leyendo y contestando.

**Sting: ¿Cuándo regresaras al campus?**

**Yo: Probablemente el domingo. ¿Tú?**

**Sting: El sábado.**

**Yo: ¿Drama familiar?**

**Sting: No. El que me dio el aventón debe irse en ese entonces.**

**Sting: Quiero saber si vas a volver temprano. Quiero verte.**

**Sting: Necesito dibujarte de nuevo.**

**Yo: ¿Oh?**

**Sting: He hecho un par de memoria pero no son lo mismo.**

**Sting: No se puede lograr hacer la forma de tu mandíbula. La línea del cuello.**

**Sting: Y tus labios. Necesito pasar más tiempo mirándolos fijamente y menos tiempo saboreándolos.**

**Yo: No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con esa idea.**

**Sting: Más de ambos, entonces. Mándame un mensaje cuando vuelvas.**

Bien, así que dormir se descartó.

Releí el mensaje mientras recuerdos discretos de sus labios sobre los míos me atravesaban, encendiendo pequeñas llamas de un deseo que crecía y se fusionaba con mis recuerdos de la noche del sábado, se reproducían con detalle gráfico. De pie en la oscuridad, cerré mis ojos

Debería estar furiosa, o al menos preocupada acerca de dónde Sting/Souta se encontraba, pero intenté indignarme acerca de su pecado de omisión, pero simplemente no podía. Razonaba que era la sobrecarga de resentimiento entre Loke y Zancrow y en comparación, Sting parecía más un acertijo que un riesgo.

Mi plan para él, después de todo, había sido usarlo como un rebote, operación fase chico malo, y no era como si hubiera estado completamente próxima acerca de eso.

Intentando controlar mis pensamientos volátiles, agarré una botella de agua de la nevera y subí a mi dormitorio, la única habitación que puede encender luces en toda la casa.

Cuando revisé mi correo, vi que había uno de S. Eucliffe en medio de las ofertas de crédito e información de servicios, y mi ritmo cardíaco dio un salto. Él lo había enviado esta tarde, horas antes de nuestro intercambio de mensajes.

Lejos de la escuela, empezaba a conectar a mi tutor con Sting —el Sting que me hablaba por detrás de este alias Souta. Quería saber por qué, pero no quería preguntar: quería que él me dijera.

"Lucy,

Descubrí que el Bait & Tackle ha añadido un café y wifi, junto con un nuevo nombre para promover estas características innovadoras. Macao (el propietario) no se molestó en hacer un letrero nuevo —él simplemente lo agregó al antiguo original. Ahora el pintado a mano señala y se lee: Bait & Tackle & Coffe, y en "Coffe" que dice "& wifi."

Tienen tres mesas pequeñas y un par de forales y grumosas sillas mullidas — como un Starbucks, si este hubiera sido decorado con los muebles de la venta de patio de la abuela de alguien. Es el único lugar en la ciudad que abre hoy, por lo que está abarrotado de gente. El café en realidad no es horrible, pero esa es la mejor recomendación que honestamente puedo darle.

Y como era de esperarse, todo el lugar huele a pescado, lo cual como que denigra el ambiente previsto de bar.

¿Tu día va como lo previsto?

¿Te encierras y pones alarmas en tu casa cada noche, cierto? No quiero sonar insultante, pero dijiste que ibas a estar sola en la casa.

SE"

"Souta,

Sí, estoy ampliamente capacitada en encerrarme por la noche. El sistema de alarma participa plenamente. (Y no me siento insultada. Agradezco la preocupación).

Pasé el día en la casa de mi ex. Sus padres no tienen ni idea de que rompimos —nunca les dijo, por alguna razón. Fue incómodo. No sé por qué lo dejé hablarme de ir. Él quiere verme el sábado para "hablar".

Puede que me vaya al campus temprano. Aún no lo he decidido.

Veré a mis amigas mañana, así que eso debería ser más divertido.

¿Qué pasa con tu familia? ¿Qué hiciste?

LH"

No podía estar segura cuándo recibiría mi respuesta, ya que necesitaría el wifi de Bait & Tackle & Coffe para conectarse. Después de una noche inquieta — una que sigue arrastrándose, dejándome más agotada de cuando comencé— hice café y entré a mi correo de la escuela.

Como era de esperar, no había nada nuevo desde S. Eucliffe en mi bandeja de entrada. Pensé en mandarle un mensaje a Sting, ¿Pero qué le diría? ¿Que había estado dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche, pensando en sus manos sobre mí?

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLOO!**

**Estoy de vuelta pequeños niños sensuales. Me tardé porque estaba en examenes.**

**PERO BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPI!**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Cuando me detuve por gasolina a mitad de camino al campus, le envié a Loke un mensaje diciéndole que había decidido regresar temprano.

Mi teléfono sonó, antes de que incluso regresara a la carretera interestatal.

Loke.

Tomé una respiración profunda y apagué el estéreo antes de contestar.

—¿Ya te fuiste? Pensé que te irías mañana. Pensé que íbamos a hablar esta noche.

Suspiré, queriendo golpear mi cabeza contra el volante, lo cual no era la mejor idea mientras conduces a ciento diez kilómetros por hora.

—No entiendo qué es lo que quieres hablar, Loke —

Me preguntaba si había sido ciego a la cantidad de veces que había estado preparada y dispuesta a hablar y la multitud de posibilidades que él había ignorado descuidadamente.

—Creo que cometí un error, Luce —Malinterpretando mi silencio atónito, añadió—. Digo, Lucy. Lo siento, creo que va a tomarme un tiempo…

—¿Qué quieres decir, con que cometiste un error?

—Nosotros. Romper.

Guardé silencio otra vez, las palabras se pegaban mientas intentaba entenderlas, digerirlas. Había evitado chismes en campus tanto como me fue posible, pero había escuchado y visto lo suficiente como para saber que Loke no había sido ningún santo en las semanas que habíamos pasado separados.

Tampoco había tenido ninguna escasez de participantes dispuestas. Pero las chicas dispuestas a compartir su cama no eran iguales a las chicas dispuestas a aguantar sus cambios de humor de mierda, escuchar sus opiniones jurídicas exhaustivas o apoyar las metas de tu vida de la manera en que lo haría alguien que te ama. No… ése había sido mi papel. Y había sido despedida.

—¿Por qué?

Él suspiró y me imaginé lo que hacía, miraba hacia al techo, peinando el cabello de su frente y dejando allí su mano, apoyando el codo. Él no podía ocultar su habitual manierismo de mí, incluso por el teléfono.

—¿Por qué cometí un error, o por qué creo que fue un error? —

También lo sabía, que contestar una pregunta con una pregunta era su manera de comprar tiempo, mientras razonaba la manera de salir de una situación problemática.

— Esta conversación habría sido más fácil en persona…

—Estuvimos juntos casi tres años, y tú sólo rompiste conmigo… sin siquiera…no había… —Tartamudeaba. Me paré y tomé una respiración profunda—. Tal vez no fue un error.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Tuvo el descaro de sonar herido.

—Oh, no sé —espeté—. Tal vez de la misma manera que tú tan fácilmente rompiste en primer lugar.

—Luce…

Mi dietes rechinaron juntos.

—No. Me. Llames. Así.

Guardó silencio, y todo lo que escuché fue el ruido de la calle mientras mi camioneta comió los kilómetros de nada entre el último pueblo y el siguiente. La mayoría de los campos a ambos lados de la carretera se encontraban inactivos, dada la época del año, pero un enorme selector verde hacía su camino a través de un campo de algodón, y me quedé viendo.

No importaba lo que le sucedía a alguna persona individual, la vida pasaba en otros lugares. La primera vez que Loke me besó, estaba a la razón de que al mismo tiempo, otras personas se separaban. Y la noche que Loke rompió mi corazón, en algún lugar —tal vez justo allí en mi dormitorio, otras personas se enamoraban.

—Lucy. No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga.

En cuestión de segundos, había pasado a través de una ciudad que contaba con un centro comercial de tamaño considerable a las afueras. Cada milla me llevaba más lejos de Loke.

Cerca de Sting.

Me estremeció la noción de que Sting era alguien al cual ir, antes de darme cuenta de que él había sido esa zona de seguridad para mí desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

—Nada —respondí—, no quiero que digas nada.

Mi ex tenía el sentido para saber cuándo había alcanzado un punto muerto. Él me dio las gracias por haber ido el jueves y dijo que estaría en contacto una vez que consiguiera volver a la escuela, lo cual no concordé.

"Lucy,

Parece que él quiere hacer una copia, o al menos, quiere algo más que amistad. La pregunta es, ¿tú qué quieres?

Mi familia sólo somos mi papá y yo. Tuvimos viejos amigos para el día de acción de gracias, así era más conversacional que él habría sido lo contrario.

Cuando somos sólo nosotros dos en esa casa, tendemos a pasar horas sin hablar.

Sin contar "perdón" y "pásame la sal", ese tipo de cosas, el silencio puede abarcar días enteros.

Papá es propietario de un barco de pesca. No pasa mucho en esta época del año en la bahía, aunque organiza viajes de pesca en alta mar o tours de observación de aves nativas durante el invierno. Él había programado uno para hoy, así que nos despedimos a las 5am, y aquí estoy, en mi lugar justo después del mediodía.

SE"

Sting se encontraba a diez minutos de mí. Luché con las ganas de mandarle un mensaje y decirle que también había vuelto. Sabía que no ganaría esta batalla por mucho tiempo.

Desempaqué y lavé mi ropa sucia. Las máquinas en nuestro piso eran de fácil acceso con tan pocos de nosotros de vuelta, pero no sería el caso mañana, cuando todos regresaran. Había elegido ropa que no me exigiera ir arriba o abajo. Evitando la escalera totalmente se había convertido en uno de mis caprichos. No iría por ningún motivo, incluso en un grupo.

Mi subterfugio funcionaba con todos excepto Juvia, que se me quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados la segunda vez que lo usé:

—Se me olvidó algo en mi habitación… te veo abajo.

Una noche, me preguntó directamente:

—Te da miedo de entrar en el hueco de la escalera, ¿Cierto?

Pintaba mis uñas de un rojo sangre, y miré el cepillo pequeño y trataron de mantener mi mano en movimiento. Desde la cutícula, deslizar. Desde la cutícula, deslizar.

—¿No lo tendrías tú?

—Sí —respondió.

La siguiente vez, fue Juvia la que dijo:

—Oh mierda, dejé mi bolso en mi habitación. L, ábreme, ¿Si? —En cuanto a los demás, dijo—: Oigan, nos vemos abajo en cinco minutos ¿Vale?

—Sí —respondieron.

**Yo: Ya estoy de regreso.**

**Sting: No pensaba que estarías de regreso sino hasta mañana.**

**Yo: Cambié de idea.**

**Sting: Así lo veo. ¿Estás libre esta noche?**

**Yo: Sí.**

**Sting: ¿Cena?**

**Yo: sí.**

**Sting: Te recojo a las 7.**

—Nunca he tenido a un chico cocinando para mí antes.

Sonrió desde el otro lado del mostrador, picando verduras crudas y rociando algo sobre ellas que él sólo había mezclado.

—Bien. Eso efectivamente debe bajar tus expectativas. —

Vació los ingredientes sobre un pedazo de papel de aluminio, lo enrolló y lo puso en el horno con el resto de la cena.

Inhalé a través de mi nariz.

—Mmm, no, huele bien. Y parece que sabes lo que estás haciendo allí. Tengo miedo de que mis expectativas sean anormalmente altas.

Ajustó un temporizador, lavó y secó sus manos y dio vuelta a la esquina, tomando mi mano y llevándome al sofá.

—Tenemos quince minutos.

Nos sentamos lado a lado, y examinó mi mano, sus dedos se sentían fríos mientras trazó las uñas cortas que no interferían con mi bajo, su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de mi mano.

Girándola suavemente, su dedo índice pasaba hacia arriba y abajo, dentro de los valles sensibles entre mis dedos. Dibujó una espiral en mi palma, moviéndose lentamente hacia el centro y era hipnotizante verlo y sentirlo tocándome tan suavemente.

Sus dedos se deslizaban entre los míos, palma con palma, y me jaló para que me tirara sobre su regazo, presionando sus labios en la base de mi garganta. Cuando el temporizador sonó unos minutos más tarde, estaba más allá de mi capacidad el poder escucharlo.

La comida que él había preparado se encontraba encerrada en paquetes individuales de papel aluminio: verduras, papas al horno y pargo rojo que había capturado hace dos días. Francis maulló como una alarma de incendios hasta que le dio su propia porción de este último.

—Así que supongo que ¿Estás acostumbrado a cocinar para uno? —le pregunté mientras nos trasladamos a la mesa pequeña empujada contra la blanca pared.

Él asintió.

—Durante los últimos tres años, más o menos. Antes de eso, cocinaba para dos.

—¿Tú cocinabas? ¿No tu mamá o tu papá?

Él aclaró su garganta, recogiendo papa con su tenedor.

—Mi mamá murió cuando tenía trece años. Antes de eso, sí, ella cocinaba. Después... bueno, o bien era aprender a cocinar o a vivir de pan y peces… lo cual sospecho que hace papá cuando no estoy en casa, aunque intento hacerlo comprar fruta o algo verde ocasionalmente.

Oh. Su historia se ajustaba con la de Souta —viviendo con su padre, no hermanos— y debe haber sido consciente de ello. También había sido un chico que había perdido a su madre, y era demasiado consciente de acusarlo de duplicidad en ese momento.

—Lo siento.

Él asintió una vez, pero no ofreció nada más.

Después de comer, dejó salir al gato, volvió a la mesa y tomó mi mano y me llevó a su dormitorio. Nos acostamos sobre nuestros costados, en el centro de su cama, uno frente al otro, sin decir nada. Su toque era casi insoportablemente suave, susurrando sobre mi mandíbula, bajando por un lado de mi cuello, antes de soltar los botones de la blusa blanca que había escogido, uno por uno.

Deslizándola de mi hombro, tocó con sus labios mi piel desnuda, y cerré mis ojos y suspiré. Mis manos lo empujaron por debajo de su camiseta hasta que se sentó, sacándola por sobre su cabeza y arrojándola en un sólo movimiento, se recostó sobre mí y me besó.

Su boca era demandante, sus labios separaron los míos y su lengua entró en mi boca. Creí sentir un temblor pasar a través de él cuando mi mano se apoderó del lugar en su costado donde se encontraban inscritas las palabras.

Me hizo rodar hasta estar sobre él y empujó la camiseta de mi hombro opuesto, dejándola allí, a la mitad, mientras trasladó su atención a la piel por encima del sujetador, mi cuerpo entero se estremecía como si una carga estática me atrajera hacia él.

Sin ninguna duda o explicación, se detuvo en la línea que había dibujado la semana pasada. Hablando se limitaba allí y Dios y oh. Y entonces nada excepto gemidos y sonidos ininteligibles que sólo podrían interpretarse como sí, sí, sí.

—Debo regresarte. —Su voz fue brusca.

No habíamos hablado en al menos una hora. El reloj de su escritorio mostró que el tiempo se había colado cerca de la medianoche.

Me entregó el sostén y se volvió a poner su camisa. Cuando me puse de pie, sostuvo mi blusa mientras metía mis brazos por las mangas, y luego me dio vuelta, abrochó los botones y se inclinó hacia abajo para besarme cuando terminó, sus manos enmarcaban mi cara.

De pie junto a su moto, me ponía los guantes cuando la puerta trasera de la casa se abrió y surgió un hombre, sosteniendo una bolsa de basura. Abrió el cubo de basura con ruedas y la arrojó adentro. Cuando se dio vuelta para entrar, me di cuenta de que Sting aún no se movía, quedó congelado, viéndolo.

Como si hubiera sentido nuestros ojos sobre él, el hombre se volvió bajo el foco de la puerta de atrás. Era el Dr. Jiemma.

—¿Souta? —dijo, y ninguno de nosotros se movió o respondió—. ¿Lucy? —añadió confundido.

Al mismo tiempo, pareció registrar qué hora era y el hecho de que los dos habíamos acabado de salir del apartamento de su inquilino. No podría haber ninguna tutoría como excusa… no es que fuera apropiado que nos reuniéramos en el apartamento para tutoría, sin importar la hora del día.

Nadie habló durante un largo momento, y luego los hombros del Dr. Jiemma cayeron. Él suspiró antes de aclararle a Sting con una expresión decidida.

— Necesitó que me encuentres en la cocina cuando regreses. No más de treinta minutos, por favor.

Las manos de Sting se apretaban alrededor del casco. Dio un guiño al Dr. Jiemma antes de ponérselo. Cuando se volvió para asegurarse de que el mío había sido atado correctamente, nuestros ojos se encontraron una vez pero él no dijo nada y tampoco yo.

Durante el paseo de diez minutos de regreso, ninguna claridad llegó. Ni palabras mágicas, ni exoneración de sus mentiras. No podía pensar en nada qué decir o hacer más que esperar a que me dijera por qué.

Llegamos y me bajé de detrás de él, torpemente retiré el casco y arreglé mi cabello con los dedos enguantados. Todavía sobre la moto, retiró su casco también y los encajó juntos como si no tuviera planes de ponerse el suyo otra vez.

Cuando me puse frente a él, miraba sus manos, sujetando con fuerza el manubrio.

—Ya lo sabías, ¿Verdad? —Su voz era baja, pero no podía deducir su estado de ánimo.

—Sí.

Levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño y buscando mis ojos.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? —contraataqué.

No quería responder preguntas. Quería respuestas a mis preguntas, y tenía la impresión de que iba a hacerme preguntarlas.

— ¿Por lo que tu nombre es Souta, pero Makarov te llama Sting? Y esa chica… otras personas también te llaman Sting. ¿Cuál es?

Su mirada volvió a sus manos por un momento, y mi ira se expandió como un globo inflado debajo de mis costillas. Parecía estar decidiendo qué decirme y qué guardarse.

La Harley se encendió suavemente, lista para salir disparada como un cohete en cualquier momento.

—Es ambos. Souta es mi primer nombre, Sting es el segundo. Voy por

Sting... ahora. Pero Jiemma, el Dr. Jiemma, me ha conocido durante mucho tiempo.

Él todavía me llama Souta —Sus ojos oscilaron hasta los míos—. Ya sabes, creo, lo difícil que es conseguir que algunas personas dejen de llamarte como siempre te han llamado.

Muy lógico. Todo. Excepto la parte donde pretendió ser dos chicos diferentes conmigo.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho. No lo hiciste. Me mentiste.

Apagó la moto y pasó sus piernas por un lado, parándose delante de mí y sujetándome por mis hombros.

—Nunca te mentí. Hiciste suposiciones… basadas en como Ji… Dr. Jiemma me llamó. Mira nuestros correos. Nunca me llamé a mi mismo Souta.

Me zafé de su alcance.

—Pero me permites llamarte Souta.

Sus manos cayeron pero me miró fijamente, impidiéndome mover.

—Tienes razón, esto fue mi culpa. Y lo siento. Te quería, y esto no podía suceder como Souta. Cualquier cosa entre nosotros es contra las reglas, y las rompí.

Tragué pesadamente, luchando para no ahogarme. Escuché lo que no dijo, sin embargo. Me decía que había terminado, simplemente así. La terrible realidad de la traición que Loke había comenzado semanas antes de que regresara corriendo, como si una presa se rompiera, y sin notar que me ahogaba en ella.

Mis padres me habían abandonado, Loke me había abandonado, mis amigos, excepto por Juvia y Mirajane, me habían abandonado.

Y ahora Sting—y Souta. Dos relaciones diferentes, las cuales se habían convertido en importantes.

—Así que se terminó.

Él me miró y no pude haberlo sentido más si sus dedos hubieran recorrido mi rostro.

—De lo contrario tus calificaciones podrían estar en juego. Aceptaré la responsabilidad de ello, esta noche, cuando regrese. no te tomara como responsable.

—Así que se terminó —repetí.

—Sí —dijo.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el edificio y no escuché el motor de la Harley retumbar a la vida hasta que mi pie estuvo en la escalera de la parte inferior.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews**?


End file.
